Dodger & Company: Part One
by DodgerNYC
Summary: Sequel to the movie. Dodger continues his carefree lifestyle, but on the inside, he's dealing with the pain of Oliver leaving the gang, Fagin no longer needing his dogs to steal, and issues from his own lonely past that he won't acknowledge. Dodger is growing distant from his gang, the Company, driving a rift between the dogs. Will their lives ever be the same again? Not likely.
1. The Artful Dodger

Ch. 01: The Artful Dodger

The streets of New York City were always alive - bustling crowds, sizzling street food, obnoxious drivers, the City that Never Sleeps had it all. And all of it, from the snob-hill uptown to the hard-rocking downtown, was his. His playground. His kingdom. His city. For he was, of course, the undeniable King of New York. The Artful Dodger.

Today, the street-smart stray was sunbathing atop a taxi. Nothing out of the usual for him. Maybe later he'd find a girl or two and get… dodgering.

But not right now. Not when the scrumptious scent of a street vendor's chicken wafted to his keen nose.

"Aah…" Dodger sighed contently at the smell, before his stomach rumbled. When could a dog pass up the prospect of food? He licked his lips, sitting straight up on the yellow cab, "Breakfast."

The street vendor with the poultry in question was calling out to the passing crowd, "Chikin'! Ger yer' chikin'! Fresh an' juicy, ladies an' gents! New York's best chi- Hey! What tha'?"

Smooth and styled. Dodger laughed to himself as he made off with the goods, "Man, would Oliver a' gotten a kick outta- "

He stopped in the middle of the street. Oliver… that little orange cat who'd gotten close to Dodger. Maybe closer than any dog ever had.

For the first time all day, Dodger was sad. He felt so… alone. The mutt had been alone before - that came with growing up on the streets, surviving on your own - but now… Then again, Dodger always had the gang - Einstein, Francis, Tito, Rita, and their old human, Fagin. Maybe it wasn't really loneliness. He felt…

Abandoned. Dodger hadn't felt that way for ages, not since… well, it wasn't important. Point was, Oliver had ended that. The kid put an end to his loneliness, his abandonment… and then brought it all rushing back in one fell swoop.

Dodger let the chicken fall to the ground, and then lay down and whimpered.

"Ah, what'm I doin'? Get over yourself, Dodge…"

It was true, he had to pick himself up. The gang looked up to him as their leader. Besides, since when did the Artful Dodger get down in the dumps?

He grabbed the fowl and started back down the alley, humming his favorite (and self-written-and-produced) tune, "Why Should I Worry?" as he called it.

That was a mistake. The memory of performing his song for Oliver (and while trying to ditch him, that was) came flooding back.

"Oh, screw it," Dodger firmly told himself, "Just get going, ya' stupid mutt."

* * *

><p>In a poorer part of New York, way up in the Bronx, four dogs were lying on a couple of chairs and a sofa in a run-down living room. The only female among them, a brown-furred Saluki, got up, stretched, and went over to her food bowl. That's right, ever since Fagin had finally landed a small job, he's been able to provide for his dogs much more regularly.<p>

Fagin had even sold their old boat down at the abandoned pier for a small but fair price. With the money from that, and all that he'd saved up so far from his job, he could afford a shabby, run-down apartment.

Nowadays, old man Fagin was usually out late, working as much as he could to provide for himself and his five dogs.

An English bulldog lay on the sofa, staring at a book titled _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_.

"Why do you stare at that thing all day, Francis? We can't read," the Saluki bluntly asked the bulldog.

Francis looked up with a huffy look on his face, "I do not expect a commoner to understand the beauty of The Bard's leaves, Rita."

"Yeah, whatever," the Saluki, Rita, chuckled to herself. She looked around at her companions. Tito, the hot-blooded little Chihuahua, and Einstein, a large, friendly, gray-coated Great Dane, were asleep. Francis, of course, was pouting over Rita's criticism of his choice of entertainment.

_Four out of five are here_, Rita thought to herself. _Now where is-_

"As the handsome and charmin' dog entered, his loyal fans cheered and applauded, not just out'a excitement for seein' him, but also for the tender and juicy chicken he had brought for them all to enjoy. You may proceed with the applause."

Rita rolled her eyes. How did Dodger get in perfect synch with her thoughts? That was a new one, even for him.

"Hey, Dodger, man, ya' got chikin'!" Tito exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Well, ya' didn't expect me to come back empty-handed, did ya'?"

Rita walked up to him and scoffed, "I did. Dodger, you know we don't steal anymore. Fagin provides for us more than ever now."

The white, brown-spotted mutt had a cocky look on his face, "Oh, please, Rita baby. What's the harm in a little fun? Besides, more food for us."

"But it's not ours! Dodge, we only stole 'cause we had to - we would've starved otherwise! Now we don't have to," she snapped at him and his idea of fun.

Dodger's grin disappeared.

"I went to a lot'a trouble to get more food for you guys. I _always _go to trouble for you guys. Can a dog get a little appreciation around here?"

She had just about had it. This was not the first time Dodger had come to the apartment with his stolen luxuries. He _knew_ he wasn't supposed to anymore!

"Why can't you stop?" Rita almost yelled at him, "The rest of us have. But you- you just steal for fun! That's not stealing to survive, Dodger, it's just being reckless!"

"Dodger, old chap," Francis meekly put out, "I must concur with Rita. We truly do not need food in the same desperation as we did before."

The Great Dane, Einstein, awakened by their raised voices, looked at Dodger with a confused look, "But, uh, Dodger, what if you're, uh, stealing and you get caught?"

"I- That's all- " Dodger sputtered. He couldn't be angry with the slow but true dog. Einstein was the oldest of them, and, though slightly stupid, was always kind, "It's all part'a the thrill, big guy. Knowin' that the dog catchers could be on yer' tail at any moment, it's- it's exciting'."

"It's stupid," Rita glared at Dodger, "We. Don't. Steal. Right Einstein?"

"Yeah, we don't."

"Right Francis?"

"Most certainly not."

"Right Tito?"

"Well, uh, maybe once or twi- "

"TITO!"

"Yah', yah', no stealin', man!"

"You got it Dodger? No stealing. Not anymore," Rita threw at him.

Absolutely infuriating. Dodger would've preferred it if she'd eaten the chicken and spat it back out in his face.

"I can't believe you all. Have you lost yer' street _savoir faire_?" Dodger barked at them, "You can turn you backs on the beat of the city, but I won't."

The red-scarfed mutt grabbed the chicken, then turned around and headed to the door, "I'm outta' here."

With that, he pushed though the doggy door and left them staring.

Rita sighed in exasperation, "He'll walk back in tomorrow with a new pair of sunglasses, pretending nothing's happened. Just watch."

* * *

><p>Dodger sulked as he walked down the street, not feeling up to his usual strut.<p>

_First Oliver ditched me, now those ungrateful idiots are breathing down my neck_, Dodger thought angrily. He needed a day out in the city to clear his head.

"I need to find a girl or two."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, wonderful readers! I completed this story a while ago, which was the first real story I'd ever written,<strong>** but I've decided to add Author's Notes now. Truth be told, I would like to do a revised version of _Departure_ since I'm not completely satisfied with its quality, but I don't want to make anyone re-read it. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. A Day in the City

Ch. 02: A Day in the City

He had to get away - as far away from those jerks as he could get. Fortunately, Dodger knew the city like the back of his paw.

The mongrel saw a flight of stairs leading underground a few blocks ahead.

"Subway. Perfect," Dodger mumbled to himself. As a crowd of New Yorkers was going doing the stairs, Dodger casually slipped in - the best way to go unnoticed. Down in the station, everyone was too busy going to and fro to notice him as he snuck under the push-gate and onto a train.

Of course, he'd had a lot of practice sneaking around without being noticed - he was nothing if not artful.

The dog waited several stops before getting off the subway. Anything to put more distance between himself and the gang. He went up the escalator and out of the station, finding himself in the ever-eventful Times Square.

"Well, well. Lights, people, food - this place's got it all," Dodger said, "Good ol' Timey' Square. Now if I can just find'a- "

He paused as he spotted a very pretty Cocker Spaniel babe on the other side of the street, " -girl. Whaddo' we have here?"

Dodger saw a group of people waiting for the walk sign to let them cross.

"Heh, heh. Suckers," he laughed as he jumped up on a taxi, drove down a bit, then sprung on to a truck top. It moved down until it came to a halt, placing him right in front of the babe.

He puffed up his chest and took a deep breath, "Hiya."

"Wha- who?" she looked around, not seeing any other dog on the street.

"Up here, baby," Dodger sweet-talked, until the truck started to move forward, "Ah, this is my stop."

He jumped down as the truck drove off, landing next to the stunned spaniel. She, however, was not so amused.

"Aah! You ruffian! Who do you think you are?"

"Dodger, handsome and cunning dog extraodinair', at yer' service - I'm sure you've heard'a me. Now that the formalities are outta' the way- "

"Hmph!" she huffed as she stormed off, "I don't talk to filthy street mutts."

Dodger called after her with a huge grin on his face, "I don't either, sweeti'! If ya' see any, ya' let me know and I'll- "

But she'd already left. Dodger promptly burst out laughing - he often found that rejection was far, far more amusing than actually scoring with a chick. Either way, he was definitely feeling cheered up, and he walked the opposite way imitating her in a high-pitched voice.

"_I don't talk to filthy street mutts_! Man, oh, man, whatta' kicker!"

Heh, heh. Street mutt. That was exactly what Dodger was, and he was proud of it. He'd often had dogs tell him he looked like a terrier, but Dodger didn't really care. What did breeds matter?

Briefly, he wondered if his mother had been a terrier. But he couldn't really remember what she'd looked like - he'd barely seen her, after all. Well, whatever.

He looked around Times Square at all the brightly lit signs and smelled the cooking street food. Dodger wasn't too hungry, though - he'd eaten a whole chicken only an hour or so earlier. He really wasn't used to eating his steals all by himself, but the gang had made it very clear that they didn't want his food.

"Man, all these stores," Dodger finally said, "I could nab' somethin' pricey for the old man."

No, wait. Fagin didn't need his help either now. Well, geez! What was he supposed to do, then?

Nothing for them. If they didn't need his professional abilities, then he could do whatever he pleased and not bother with them. Good.

He spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the city. From Times Square, he took a taxi (or rode, rather) to Rockefeller Plaza, but there were a lot of people there and the temptation to pick a few pockets was too much for Dodger. He got several wallets and a handful of keys, but ended up leaving them in a pile. What was he supposed to do with them?

Dodger left the Plaza and eventually ended found himself in Central Park, "Aah, the big park. What better place for'a dog to stretch his legs? And- Whoa… Dodger, do you have an eye for the ladies or what?"

He had, in fact, spotted a beagle girl walking with her owner. Wasting no time, he hid behind a tree and casually strolled out in front of their path.

The beagle came to a halt, surprised by his sudden appearance. That gave him just enough time to introduce himself.

"Whoa, whoa, my bad, baby. Didn't see you there… but now that I DO see ya', boy, are you somethin' or what?" he flirted, adding in a whistle.

She had a reaction that Dodger found much funnier than that Cocker Spaniel's.

"Ughh! Get away from me you mongrel! Who are you? What do you want! Go away!"

Heh, heh, heh. He loved girls.

The beagle and her owner hurried off, leaving Dodger laughing at what he considered one of his best reactions yet. It made him think back to when he first met Oliver. He'd been innocently hitting on a snobby little Yorkshire when he saw the kid trying to get hotdogs from Old Louie. The cat had made no progress until good ol' Dodger stepped in with his "guidance."

"Oliver…" Dodger sighed. Wait. He was in Central Park. According to his superior knowledge of the layout of Manhattan, bordering the park to the east was…

"Fifth Avenue! Oliver!" Dodger exclaimed. Of course! Why should he sulk around thinking about the kid when he was so close he could go visit him? He was so stupid - he hadn't even thought to go see the kid.

The mutt raced through the park until he came out on Fifth Avenue. And… wow. Enormous mansions. Luxurious shops. Expensive cars. This was definitely Fifth Avenue. Dodger thought it was a pretty big contrast to the life he and the gang knew.

_But that doesn't matter_, he thought. _Oliver matters. _The street dog jumped onto a particularly fancy-looking limousine and made his way to the kid's mansion, heading up the fire escape on the side of the house.

* * *

><p>The orange cat had finished eating his dinner with Jenny, Georgette, and Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth. Jenny's parents had made a much greater effort to be home with their daughter after that horrible kidnapping with Sykes. The cat shuddered just thinking back on it.<p>

Jenny was very excited to have her mother and father home more often, and the orange cat was glad to see her so happy. He made his way up the grand staircase and back up to Jenny's room, thinking of catching another nap, but he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Dodger!"

"Hiya, Oliver."

Yes, standing by the open window was a scruffy mongrel dog, white fur with brown on his head and back. He wore a red bandana around his neck and a huge smile on his face. Dodger.

"Oh, Dodger! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

The mutt was happy - happier than he had been in a long time. The kid had gotten bigger, his voice has matured a little, his fur was neatly groomed, and he was looking healthier than Dodger had ever seen him.

"Ya' know me, kiddo. I'm a survivor - I been getting along," Dodger said. He had a hard time keeping his voice sly and collected when he felt so thrilled to see Oliver again, "It's been, what? Three months? More?"

"Longer than that. You haven't come to see me for a while. I'd thought you'd forgotten where I lived."

Although the kid was joking, Dodger still felt a sharp pang of guilt. He _hadn't_ seen the kid recently… Sure, they were a lot farther away now that Fagin bought his tiny apartment in the poorer part of town, up near the Bronx, but still…

He should've made time to visit Oliver, he just- he-

"-Dodger? Dodger, are you okay?"

The kid didn't have contempt or anger on his face. He certainly didn't look mad that Dodger hadn't visited him lately. He just looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kid. I'm fine now."

"I really missed yo- "

Oliver paused as he heard the door loudly pushed open. A large poodle - fluffy grey-blue fur exquisitely groomed, make-up perfectly detailing her face, and poofy ears looking picture-perfect from the powder Oliver knew she dusted them in - entered the room.

"Cat? They're ready to leave now," the poodle ordered, until she caught sight of the mutt in the room, "_GASP_! You! What are YOU doing here, Spot?"

"That's Dodger to you, Champ."

"That's Georg- "

"Whatever. Anyways, Miss Six-Times-National-Champion, I'm just here to see Oliver. Problem with that?"

The poodle, Georgette, had a very arrogant look on her already-pompous face, "_Seven_-Times-National-Champion, now. And the cat has obviously not informed you, but we are about to accompany our owners to a meeting about their generous contribution to and support of a new organization - PEDA, PITA, or something like that."

Oliver looked crestfallen, "Oh no - I'd forgotten - Oh, I'm sorry Dodger, but I think we're supposed to go to this meeting."

"That's- That's alright, kid."

"Yes, yes, now hurry up, Cat," Georgette scoffed, "You see, Scruffy? SOME of us actually have important lives."

"Dodge, I'm so sorry," Oliver said, looking back at the mongrel, "But we need to leave now. Come back and visit soon, okay Dodger?"

"…Sure."

With that, Georgette and Oliver hurried out of the room. Oliver cast one last, apologetic look back at Dodger, before he disappeared from sight.

_Well, that was a total flop_, Dodger thought as he turned back to the fire escape. It was almost dark now. Dodger sighed, then went out the window and back into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll use these Notes to add story details, stuff like that. I choose to set the movie <em>Oliver &amp; Company<em> in the late spring of 1988 (the year the movie came out), and took place over the span of a week or so. _Departure_ begins a couple months later, starting in the late fall of 1988. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. New York Nightlife

Ch. 03: New York Nightlife

_Wow. I got to see Oliver again for a glorious five minutes, _Dodger thought bitterly. _No, it wasn't his fault. The kid's busy now, living in the home of one of the richest families in New York._

The mutt walked down the sidewalk with his head hung, the street lamps shining above. He was hungry - it'd been forever since he'd eaten that chicken - but didn't even feel up to nicking some food.

_That is sad, Dodger. You are a sad, sad puppy, _he told himself. Ah, well, he'd live. The Dodge had gone without food before, so no problamo'. Maybe he could go back to the apartment, they had food there… No, no way. He wasn't ready to return to the gang yet, so he would spend the night out in the city.

Dodger knew where he could get his spirits up - a jazz recital. He remembered there was one a few streets ahead, so the mongrel jumped on a car and rode down until he came to the right street. There it was. A small nightclub with a sign out front, and on the sign Dodger recognized the word "Jazz." Awesome.

He snuck down the stairs and found a pretty standard set-up: tables, bar, stage with performing musicians, the works. And, boy, did he ever love this music. Jazz, blues, rock, it really did it for him.

It was the beat of the city, the heart of New York. Listening to the music, feeling the tempo, the rhythm - it was everything he loved about the city. HIS city.

Dodger felt like he could jump up on the stage and start performing with them, but he somehow doubted they would appreciate his talents. Besides, he couldn't perform without a pair of shades. Duh.

The street-savvy stray listened through several songs, all of them amazing, "Ah, man, this music is better than'a girl any day… Wait. Girl."

Wasn't there a girl… A girl he was supposed to…

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Dodger exclaimed. He had completely forgotten about her. See, yesterday he'd been hitting on random girls as per usual, and one of them actually liked his advances. This didn't happen very often, was the thing.

Anyways, she (a Labrador, a poodle, a chow, he couldn't remember which) and the Dodge had spent some quality time together, and she'd asked if she could meet him again the next night. For some reason, he'd agreed. What was wrong with him?

"Ughh…" he groaned, "Girls. Funny to mess with, but more trouble than they're worth. Maybe I could stand her up… Nah. What the heck, I'll go find her."

He got up and left the bar performance to walk the streets again. But, feeling in a better mood from the music, he found the energy to strut down the sidewalk.

_Now where did I say I'd meet her? Uh… a park, I think. Madison? No, no… Central! That's it, Central Park. Funny, I was just there,_ Dodger thought to himself.

Yes, he said he'd meet her in Central Park tonight, by that dog statue if he remembered right. He was lucky to already be close to the park, and it didn't take him long to get there. It only took a bit longer to actually find the statue of the husky dog, but sure enough, waiting below it was the girl.

_Huh. So she was a Retriever. Who knew?_ The babe was looking up at the statue, a strong, determined-looking sled dog, and spoke when she saw Dodger approach.

"Balto."

"No, it's Dodger."

"I mean this statue. It's of Balto the sled dog. Oh, he was handsome… but not nearly as handsome as _you_, Dodger."

"'Course not, baby," he said with a charming smirk, "I never heard'a this Balto before. Whaddid' he do, anyways?"

"He saved the children of Nom- "

" -Eh, never mind, I don't care. Let's talk about another dog, baby. Let's talk about you," he said, drawing closer.

She giggled as he flirted, "Me? Oh no, Dodger, I want to her about you. You really like me, Dodgie?"

Dodgie? Ughh, not cool.

"Uh, sure, sure."

The Retriever girl sighed contently, snuggling up next to him, "Dodgie… are we in a relationship?"

"Say wha'?"

"A relationship. Together as a couple. I mean, we ARE going to be spending more time with each other, so- "

Okay, no. He'd had his fun, this was going no further, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Baby, I can't be with you. See, I'm in a relationship with every girl in New York. I just can't limit myself to one girl - that wouldn't be fair to the rest'a them."

She didn't take the news very well.

A few minutes later, Dodger limped away, not entirely in one piece. _Hmph. That wasn't a very funny reaction at all._

Well, he'd had worse. By now it was pretty late, but he didn't want to sleep. Dodger thought again of his problems - loss of contact with Oliver, the gang not needing or wanting him - but found it was all just too much, too overwhelming.

And suddenly, he knew just where to go. It was where he'd always been whenever he was feeling down, feeling that he couldn't go on surviving the test of the streets on his own.

He hadn't been to the place for… years. Not since he had found Fagin and the Company (though back then it had just been Einstein and Francis). Really, he hadn't needed to, because from the moment the Company took him in, he wasn't alone anymore.

But now, Dodger felt more alone than ever. And - though he hated the memory of the place, hated the fact that the gang now had an apartment there - he made his way to the Bronx.

The place reeked of bad memories. Growing up on his own in the Bronx, learning to be tough to survive… let's just say it was Dodger's least favorite part of New York.

But there was one place, one place in the Bronx that he loved. The mutt found the right building, then climbed up that rusty old fire escape that was still here after all these years. He made it to the top of the building, and on the roof was a grand piano.

Don't ask him, Dodger had no idea why there was a huge piano on the rooftop of a building in the Bronx. He supposed someone must've wanted it up there to practice, but were too lazy the move it when they quit using the place. Either way, it had been there for years, and for years Dodger came up here.

He learned to play the piano - with his tail. Whenever Dodger was feeling like he was all alone in the cruel world of the New York Bronx, he'd find his way to this rooftop and play his heart out. One of the few things that kept him going when he was growing up on the streets.

Tonight was the first night in a long, long time that he'd come here, but it had all come back to him. Dodger jumped on the top of the piano, sat with his back to the keys, and played it with his tail.

As he played, he howled to the bright New York night sky, forever lit by hundreds of shining skyscraper windows.

_My city… _Dodger thought contently. _Heh, heh. I've got New York City Heart._

* * *

><p>Boring, Boring, Boring. What was the point of that meeting? It just made him run out on Dodger, whom he hadn't seen for several months now.<p>

Oliver yawned as he curled up on Jenny's bed. The young red-headed girl was worn out from the interviews, and had fallen asleep quickly. Just as the orange cat was falling asleep himself, he heard a soft pawing on the window.

Startled, he looked at the window to see who or what was making the noise. To his surprise, it was Dodger.

Oliver got up and went over to window, jumping at the window handles to let his best friend in while trying not to wake Jenny. Finally, he got the handle pushed down and Dodger opened the window and came in.

"D-Dodger? It's late, y'know."

"Yeah, I know, kid. I saw you guys' limo pullin' in an' thought I'd drop back in," the mutt whispered as he quietly walked into the center of the bedroom.

The young cat yawned, but was glad to see Dodger, "That's fine. Are you just spending the night out in the city or what?"

"Something like that."

Dodger still wasn't prepared to face the Company. No, all he wanted to do was be with Oliver, "It's a long story, kid. Hey, uh, I hate to ask, but do ya' think I can sleep here tonight?"

The cat snuggled the scruffy dog, "Of course. You're always welcome here, Dodge."

"Right now, that means a lot to me, kiddo."

The mongrel shut the window door back properly, then walked to a comfortable place on the bedroom rug. He flopped down, completely beat.

_Man, what a day, _he thought sleepily. _Chewed out by my "friends" for bringing them food, screwed around in the city, met some German Sheppard girl and dumped her in the same night, and played on my old piano, which I haven't done for who knows how long._

Once he had flopped to the floor, Oliver came up and rubbed against his side. The kid snuggled him, then curled up beside him, shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

_Just like he used to… _Dodger thought with a smile on his face.

_He really is adorable. Yeah, so the day's been unusually complicated, but it was all worth it. Here I am with Oliver again, just like old times._

"Dodger?" the cat mewed softly.

"Yeah, kid?"

"We'll be together forever, right?"

"Absitively posolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ever since Fagin sold the house-boat and moved the Company to the Bronx (a place Dodger particularly dislikes), Dodger has barely spent any time with Oliver. It's been a few months now... so getting to be with Oliver again is pretty special for Dodger. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Annie

Ch. 04: Annie

Sunlight streamed through the window and he felt it warming his back. What woke him up, though, was two soft hands stroking his scruffy, matted fur. He groggily opened his eyes and saw a red-headed young girl. Oliver's owner. What was her name again? Penny? No… Jenny. Yeah, that was it. Jenny.

Jenny pet him some more, and she saw he was slightly awake, "Your name is Dodger, isn't it? I wonder what you're doing here… Well, I suppose I'll let you sleep. I have to go to school now, but my parents said you could stay in my room as long as you were well-behaved. Alright, bye!"

She rubbed his back one more time, then grabbed her backpack from her bed and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Dodger didn't see Oliver anywhere in the bedroom. Before too long, the mutt drifted back to sleep.

Thoughts of the life he and Oliver could have lived out with the Company came to his head. In his dreams, he watched them as they took the town with style: Oliver and Dodger, Dodger and Oliver, the undeniable Kings of New York. The trickster-tomcat (trained by the best, naturally) and the street-smart mongrel, the two strays you didn't want to mess with. Worry free, looking out for no one but themselves, hitting on all the girls.

It was a dream Dodger didn't want to leave. This is what should have happened, just him and Oliver against the world. Two brothers with no worries and no cares.

It was all Jenny's fault. In his dream, Dodger saw the spoiled brat's limo driving away with Oliver, saw as Oliver went farther and farther away. If Jenny just hadn't taken the kid from the gang, from him…

But it was too easy to blame Jenny. He knew she was kind and loving, everything that Oliver ever wanted. Dodger remembered her petting him after he'd come uninvited into her room. There was no way Dodger could be angry with the sweet little girl, not after she'd given Oliver the home he deserved.

Still, knowing he and Oliver could never live that life hurt nonetheless.

Dodger was awoken again, this time by Oliver snuggling his side, "Oh, good, you're up. You slept for ages, Dodger - Jenny will be home before too long! But it was pretty late when you came in last night."

The mutt stretched and yawned, "Yeah, I guess it was kinda late. Man, I feel like a cat, snoozin' for so long."

Oliver jokingly huffed, "We cats do more than sleep, you know."

"Well, sure," Dodger said, cuffing the kid on the head, "Ya' go to big, important meetings with your big, important families, too."

"Oh, yeah. That," the orange cat grumbled, "I am _so_ sorry I had to go to that. For both you and me."

"What was it, anyways?"

"From what I understand, Jenny's parents are giving a lot of money and support to the new organization. I think they called it PITA. Anyways, it's this animal support society, and they wanted Georgette and me there to take a lot of pictures. Something about the Foxworths' love of animals and how they took me in off the streets," Oliver explained, rolling his eyes.

"Geez, sounds boring," Dodger grinned.

"It was, " Oliver said

'Man… Well, hope this PITA don't take up too much more'a your time. But if ya' been bored recently…" Dodger slyly said, heading to the window that led to the city outside, "… we could get out around town. Y'know, hang out for a while. Hit on a couple'a girls, steal some grub, whaddya' say?"

"Ehh…" the young cat looked to the floor sadly, " I don't think that's a good idea, Dodge. Jenny will be back from school soon, and I'm not really supposed to go out around the city."

"Anything you _can_ do?"

"Dodger, I'm sorry!" Oliver protested to his deadpan complaint, "But I really shouldn't. I can't leave my family and poke around the city, they would worry!"

"Ain't I your family?"

"Yes, you are, Oliver stated firmly, "But so are they. I'm sorry, Dodge."

Dodger turned away, angry and disappointed. Not with the kid, because in his heart Dodger knew he was right, but with the way things were, "Well, kiddo, I guess I'll just get goin'."

"Are you going back to the gang?"

"Uh, no…" the red-scarfed mutt looked away from Oliver's gaze, " The guys an' I kinda… kinda had'a fight."

The young, orange cat looked surprised, "A fight? What do you mean? What about?"

"I- it's- " Dodger really didn't want the burden the kid with the knowledge that he and the gang hadn't been getting along so great lately, "It's nothing, kid. Just a stupid argument we got into."

"Dodger," Oliver meowed, his eyes full of concern, "You and the gang are really close. I know you would look out for them no matter what, and you can't let one little fight come between you."

With a few words, the kid had made him feel stupid and ashamed. He was right, he was absitively posolutely right. The Company was too important to toss away like that.

"Yeah… Thanks, kid. I think ya' talked some sense inta' me."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Dodger strutted down the New York streets, heading to Fagin's apartment in the Bronx. As he walked by, he spotted a rack of sunglasses being sold by a street vendor, "Aah! I have GOT to have a pair!"<p>

Hmm. Rita and the gang _had_ said - yet again - no stealing, but c'mon… sunglasses! They'd understand when they saw those amazing shades.

The street-savvy stray looked for a good assistant, and spotted a stupid-looking Doberman, "Perfect."

_It's a delightful day in the city_, the Doberman thought to himself. _The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and-_

"Hey, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," whispered a white-and-brown mutt with a red-scarf around his neck, "Tell me, friend. You got a girl?"

"Yep, I sure do."

"No ya' don't. She told me last night she was leaving you."

Success! Dodger laughed to himself as the big, stupid Doberman chased him toward the sunglasses rack. Right in front of the vendor, Dodger sidestepped him and the Doberman crashed into the rack, sending shades flying everywhere.

The vendor shouted and grabbed at the Doberman, not seeing Dodger nab a sweet pair of shades and toss them up in the air. They landed perfectly on his beautiful face, and Dodger smoothly jumped up onto an oncoming taxi cab.

"Thanks for the help, my friend! Check ya' later!" he called back to the stunned Doberman as the taxi drove off.

It took a while and a few car jumps, but he eventually arrived back in the Bronx near the gang's new crib. Not wanting to be around the Bronx any longer that he had to, Dodger hurried up and came to the apartment complex. He walked down the stairs, found the right place, and pushed through the doggy door.

"Waz' up, guys?"

Tito and Einstein came up to greet him, and he saw Rita hanging in the back glowering at him. Whatever.

"Dodger, man, ya' back! Where ya' been?"

"Good to see you again, old chap."

A grin spread over Dodger's face, "I been around. Y'know, girls, music- "

" -Sunglasses?" Rita cut him off.

"Yeah, ya' like 'em?"

'Well, I have a hunch you didn't pull out your wallet and pay for them."

Women could be so irritating, y'know that?

"Gee, whiz, how'd ya' figure that?" Dodger snarked, "Let it go, Rita. I'm not gettin' that started again."

Rita watched Dodger slunk over to his cushion bed and blankets and flop down.

_He walks in with a new pair of sunglasses, pretending nothing's happened_, Rita thought angrily. _Not even offering an apology, and definitely not acknowledging he did anything wrong. How silly of me to expect that of him._

* * *

><p>A sandy-brown-coated dog walked tiredly through an alley in New York City. Her fur was dirty and caked with mud, clearly not taken care of very well. She had no specific breed - the dog was obviously just a mutt - but she looked a little like a terrier.<p>

The mutt found a decently-clean spot in the alleyway and tried to get some much-needed sleep, but a bigger male dog - also a mutt - entered the alley and approached her.

"Well, would ya' lookie here! Annie!" the male dog leered at her, "Man, I haven't seen you around this part of New York in ages."

The female, Annie, looked up at the sneering dog with an exhausted look, "What do you want, Marty?'

"Is that any way to treat an old friend like me?" Marty taunted, circling Annie threateningly. She didn't move, but kept her eyes on him.

"For a friend like you, yes."

"Ah, now, I'm heart-broken," he mocked, throwing in a whimper, " I think you're gonna have to make it up to me, don't you? And I think ya' know _exactly_ what I mean…"

"Forget it. I'm through living that kind of life, Marty."

"Oh, but we've had so much fun before. After all, you were oh-so-easy to hit up… I know ya' love it, Annie," Marty sneered, moving dangerously close.

"Not anymore. Just leave me alone," Annie said wearily, then got up and trudged out of the alley.

Fortunately, the big brute didn't follow after her, but as she left he called out, "Ya' foolin' yourself if you think you've changed! If ya' think you're any better than before!"

The scraggly female scampered away, trying to find a place of rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Foxworths were meeting with PETA, which was founded in 1980. PETA disapproves of dog shows, so the Foxworths wanted to demonstrate their love for animals by talking about how they took in Oliver. Oliver and Dodger, however, believe the group's name is spelled PITA... <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. A Growing Rift

Ch. 05: A Growing Rift

Fagin was later than usual getting home. Rita and the rest of the Company stayed up waiting for him. She could clearly see that Einstein was more worried than the rest of them, but that was to be expected - the kind old Great Dane had been with Fagin longer than any of them. When the old man did walk in to their apartment, he seemed tired and had a funny smell about him. Although, now that she thought about it, Fagin usually smelled funny.

Once Fagin had eaten something and gone to bed, Dodger went back to his blankets and lay down, not saying a word to any of them. That was also to be expected.

_The silent treatment, huh? _Rita thought, rolling her eyes. _He's being petty. But he cares about the old man. If he didn't, he wouldn't have waited up for him._

_He acts like he doesn't care about us - he may even be telling himself he doesn't - but I can tell otherwise_, Rita thought.

Why did Dodger have to act like this? It reminded her of how he'd gotten angry at Oliver and turned his back to the kid when he had found out Oliver wanted to go back to that little girl. Childish.

Childish, yes, but almost… hurt. She knew it was just like Dodger to act all cool and tough when he really felt worried or scared. Was he alright now?

Maybe she was worrying too much over him. The rest of the gang had all gone to sleep, so Rita decided to call it a day and get to bed.

As she lay there, she couldn't help but think back to Dodger. He was on her mind an awful lot… Did she like him like that? Well, kind of. Rita knew it was an on and off thing. Sometimes he was everything to her, and sometimes he was nothing more than a back-alley thief… Of course, she never liked him as much as when she first met him.

The cold was the most vivid memory. Rita had been just like any other dog on the streets - in her case, kicked out of their house, unwanted and unloved. Maybe they couldn't take care of her, maybe they didn't want to.

She had nowhere to go and no idea how to take care of herself. Rita somehow lasted a few days like that, but then… HE found her.

"What on earth is an absitively posolutely beautiful girl like you doin' out here? It's a crime, I tell ya'."

The mutt was young, cocky, and convinced he could get any girl to fall head over heels in love with him instantaneously.

Rita didn't know if it worked on every girl, but it sure did for her.

Dodger helped her get food, showed her how to live on the streets, and eventually brought her to join his gang of dogs. Rita met Einstein and Francis, who both knew her as "that girl Dodger had been talking about for days."

Fagin couldn't turn her out – though he chuckled that their little gang was no longer a boys-only club – and greeted her warmly.

Rita's infatuation with Dodger eventually died down to a small crush on a good friend, but he still tugged at her heart every now and then. Somehow, she could never stop thinking of him as the one who saved her from the lonely streets.

But over the past week - no, longer than that - Dodger had been growing distant. If it was because of them all chewing him out for his continued stealing, then he'd just have to get over himself.

Still, it was almost like she was really noticing something about Dodger, something she knew had always been there and she had never wanted to acknowledge.

Rita let herself fall asleep, and soon it was morning. She had woken up earlier than everyone else and silently moved over to wake Dodger, careful not to disturb any of the other dogs.

"Dodger? Dodger, baby?" Rita whispered, prodding him until he woke.

Dodger looked at her through half-open eyes, then gave a loud yawn and stretched, "What's the matter, Rita? In case ya' didn't notice, I been here all night - I wasn't out stealin' anything."

"I didn't think you were!" she whispered through clenched teeth. He just _had_ to be in a bad mood, didn't he? Rita breathed deeply to calm herself, "Look, Dodge, do you wanna take a walk together or something?"

"Sure. Why not?" the mutt said with obvious sarcasm. Nevertheless, he got up and walked over to the door. Rita sighed, then followed him out the doggy door.

New York City was always alive, and the early morning was no exception. People were hurrying to grab a bite to eat and get to work. Dodger knew this was the perfect time to nick some food or steal a wallet, but not with Rita the No-Fun Saluki watching his every move…

"Something wrong, Dodge?" Rita asked, knowing full-well what he was thinking of.

"Never mind. Whaddid' you wanna' walk for, anyways?"

"Talk, stretch my legs, walk with a friend. Is that so wrong?"

Dodger huffed, "Guess not. Okay then, whaddid' you wanna' _talk_ about?"

The two dogs continued down the sidewalk. Rita figured she couldn't put it off any longer, "Alright. Dodger, what's been up with you lately? Causing problems, acting moody, ditching us to hang out in the city by yourself… What's wrong, Dodge?"

She hadn't wanted to anger him, but Rita could see the self-defenses building, could feel the tension. Dodger kept his cool, but she could tell he was indignant, "Nothin' the matter. Not with me, anyways. As for you guys, I dunno' what your problem is. Ya' need to get off my back."

_It's our fault? _Our _fault? _Rita thought furiously. _How does he have the gall to say that?_

"Dodge, how do you not realiz- "

" -Hey, Rita. I don't care," Dodger cut her off. He turned away from her and went on, "I ain't gonna' hear you all yell at me again. Now, I'm gonna go see Oliver. You can come with or you can go back home."

The red-scarfed mutt walked on down the street. Rita watched him get farther and farther away, until she turned and started back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Jenny had greeted him kindly, even bringing up her wealthy parents to meet their cat's friend. Dodger had come to expect rich people to be arrogant, too refined to allow a filthy street mongrel into their luxurious home, but the Foxworths welcomed Dodger, petting him and having their bumbling butler, Winston, fix him a steak. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten so well…<p>

Miss Seven-Times-National-Champion didn't come out of her room to greet Dodger. Avoiding him, perhaps? But to his surprise, Georgette approached him just before he left.

"Spot? Do not misunderstand, I'm not 'associating' with you, but… Perhaps the next time you come over, you could bring my Alonzo?"

_Oh, geez, not this again_, Dodger moaned to himself. He'd heard enough of Tito either complaining about how he never wanted to see Georgette again or pining away for his woman. The little runt would thank him.

"Champ, hate ta' break it to ya', but your Alonzo ain't interested in you. He don't wanna' be your mannequin. I suggest ya' let him go and start back after one of your other hundred or so boyfriends."

Dodger left Georgette looking appalled, gaping at him as he exited the house and started back down the street.

He didn't know where he was going - he couldn't stand to return to the apartment after he'd ditched Rita like that - so Dodger resorted to wandering the New York streets aimlessly. He thought of hopping on a car top and sunbathing, but as he was walking down the sidewalk he spotted a female up ahead. Well, who was he to deny a girl the pleasure of meeting the Artful Dodger?

However, as he got closer he could tell she was an older dog. Much older than him, anyways. She was dirty and scraggly, her sandy-brown fur matted horribly. This was obviously a street dog, and she looked tired and miserable from the lines under her eyes.

He didn't know why, but this dog made Dodger feel uneasy. Had he met her before? She didn't look like anyone Dodger had ever known, but seemed strangely… familiar.

Dodger didn't want to talk to her, so he turned into an alley to leave when-

"Wait."

He turned around to face her, and found her eyes on him, filled with sadness. She looked at him with recognition, but he had no idea who she was. How did she know him? The old dog slowly began, "…What's your name?"

His name? Should he…

"My name is Dodger."

She nodded then turned away, almost looking happy, but too sad at the same time, "That's a good name…"

The scraggly female looked at him again with those sad eyes, and Dodger felt his stomach turn inside out. He ran away without another word.

* * *

><p>Rita was back in the apartment, but Dodger wasn't. Well, she had figured he wouldn't come back for a while, anyways.<p>

The rest of the Company hadn't asked. They knew something had happened to set Rita off.

She lay down on the couch, silent and furious. What was Dodger's problem? He refused to stop stealing and wasn't talking with the rest of the gang. He was distant and angry, and Rita could see so clearly that he didn't care about them.

Dodger was a cocky street thief. He was an arrogant womanizer, nothing more. Rita didn't know why she ever had feelings for him, he certainly didn't deserve her affection.

Rita knew what it was she had never wanted to acknowledge. It was something about Dodger, something that had always been there hiding behind Dodger's charm, attractiveness, and street savoir faire.

He really was a jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since the move to the Bronx, Dodger's been getting into fights with the gang, but now he's just getting mean. Also, if you were wondering... Fagin has had Einstein the longest, then Francis, then Dodger, then Rita, and Tito is the newest. Then, of course, Oliver came along! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Departure

Ch. 06: Departure

"How's it goin', Dodger fans? I know ya' missed me, huh?"

Dodger came back into the apartment mid-afternoon. It had been two days since he had ditched Rita, and he had finally returned to the Company.

"Hiya, Dodger, man!" Tito exclaimed as the mutt entered the room. Einstein and Francis greeted him as well, though he noticed Rita laying down on the couch. The saluki hadn't moved to acknowledge his presence, apparently still angry with Dodger.

_Well, geez_, Dodger thought. _Some of us just can't let things go, can we?_

Regardless, he was determined to be in a good mood, and he wasn't gonna let Rita dampen his spirits.

"Dodger, Dodger, Dodger! Good to have ya' back, man!" Tito bounced up and down, "I been stuck listenin' to Frankie here go on and on and on!"

The English bulldog narrowed his eyes, turning to face the little red-haired Chihuahua, "It's not _Frankie_. It's Francis! FRANCIS, FRANCIS, FRANCIS!"

"Yeah, yeah, cool it, Francis. C'mon, be used to it by now," Dodger smoothly said, sliding between the growling bulldog and yapping Chihuahua, "But Tito, lay offa' ol' Francis here, will ya'?"

"Ever the smooth-talker, Dodger," Francis said with a huff, but he couldn't resist a smile.

"So where's Old Man Fagin, anyways?" the mongrel asked, looking around their apartment.

Einstein looked around too, as if he were hoping Fagin would somehow appear, "I dunno, Dodger. Work, I think."

"Work?" Dodger asked, confused, "I thought he was off today…"

"I guess not," Einstein said sadly. The gray Great Dane looked over to the corner of the room. A storybook lay there accumulating dust, untouched and unopened.

"So anyways, fellas," Dodger casually said, strolling back to the door. He grabbed a small bag he'd brought with him and dragged it to the center of the room. The rest of the gang looked curiously at the bag, wondering what Dodger had in it, "Okay, now, I know we been a little angry with each other as a' late, and I kinda wanted to make it up to ya'. See, I got you guys stuff."

The red-scarfed mutt emptied the bag onto the floor, and three items fell out.

"For Frankie, I found this here art book. All sortsa' fancy-schmancy pictures in there, 'cause I know you have the utmost cultural taste."

The chubby bulldog looked overjoyed as he saw the classical paintings replicated in the book, "Oh, Dodger, this is exquisite!"

"For Tito, I came across a maraca. Not the pair, of course, but I figured ya' could still have fun with it."

The Chihuahua grabbed the instrument's handle in his mouth and shook it, the beads rattling around inside. He dropped it and happily bounced up and down, "Thank you, man! I luv' it! It sings to my soul!"

"For Einstein… Well, I wasn't actually sure what you'd like, so I just got ya' a bouncy ball."

The Great Dane was fascinated by the bouncing rubber ball. His eyes followed it up and down, but he politely said, "Thank you, Dodger."

Einstein continued playing with his ball, but Francis and Tito nervously looked at Rita. She hadn't moved on the couch.

"Uh, Dodger, man, is that… is that all?"

"Yep."

"Old chap, if I may inquire… how exactly did you obtain these gifts, precisely?"

"He stole them, of course."

All four male dogs jumped as Rita sat up on the couch.

Dodger glared at her, "Oh? An' how do _you_ know that, huh?"

"_Did_ you steal them?" she shot back.

The scruffy mutt looked challengingly at her, eyes narrowed, "Yeah. Yeah, I did. So what?"

Rita and Dodger continued to share a glare, but Francis, Tito, and Einstein looked down at the floor. Slowly, Francis pushed his book of classical art back at Dodger. Tito followed suit and placed his maraca with the book. Einstein lovingly looked at his bouncy ball, but picked it up in his mouth and dropped it with the other gifts.

Dodger looked at them, shock on his face. Einstein sadly met Dodger's eyes and spoke, "…Not if you stole them, Dodger."

The mutt turned away from their eyes with his head hung, lost for words. He seemed to take ages to say something, and when he did, he muttered, "I'm goin' to Oliver's."

"Oh, sure, Dodger. Oliver again," Rita snapped, hopping off the couch and facing Dodger, who still had his back turned from them, "Is that all you do? Go see Oliver? Oliver, Oliver, Oliver! He's all you care about- "

" -Quiet, Rita!" Dodger snarled at her, "Don't you say a _word_ about Oliver!"

The two continued to glare at one another. The other three were silent, no one wanting to come between them. After a long moment of tension, Tito hesitantly stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Um… So, Dodger, man… if ya' going to the kid's crib, think I could come an' see my woman? I miss her, man."

Dodger looked back at the little dog and rolled his eyes, "Geez, Tito, will ya' forget her already? I know ya' don't really like her, an' I told her that. She just wants to dress you up."

Tito gasped and glared at him, "What? You told her WHAT?"

"Last time I was at the kid's mansion, I told dear Georgette that ya' ain't interested in her. I mean, c'mon, you're really not. Ya' always complainin' about her, an' I don't blame ya'," he casually informed him. The Company stared at him with their jaws dropped. Dodger didn't get why, "…What?"

Tito's eyes bulged out, and he was practically shaking with anger, "How could ya' do that, man? How dare you! That was my woman! MY woman!"

Francis, who usually looked for any opportunity to insult Tito, stood by him to get on to Dodger, "Good heavens, Dodger! How terribly rude of you - interfering in the love-life of one of our own!"

Einstein simply said, "Uh, that wasn't very nice, Dodger."

"You can say that again," Rita tossed in.

"What do ya' mean? I was helping Tito dump her once and for all!" Dodger barked to defend himself.

"Ya' ever think that I didn't want to, man?" Tito yapped angrily, "Or was your mind too caught up in takin' stuff that don't belong to you, hittin' on every girl ya' see, or visitin that darn cat!"

"That does it!" Dodger barked. He dragged the bag over to the pile of gifts he'd brought. One by one, he picked up the presents and threw them back in the bag, then took the bag over to the door.

"Ya' don't want the gifts I bring ya'? Fine. Ya' don't want the food I nab for ya'? Fine. Ya' don't want me around anymore? Fine."

They didn't understand. They would never understand. They didn't get how much the kid meant to him, they didn't know how he hated the Bronx and their run-down apartment in it, they didn't understand him at all.

He couldn't take the abandonment. The streets he grew up all alone on, the little brother he had grown to love and then lost. Well, now it was his turn to abandon someone.

"I tried to be nice, I wanted to let it go!" Dodger barked at the gang, "I told myself I was gonna be happy seein' you guys when I walked in that door today! But it was just a stupid wasted effort."

He doubted Fagin would miss him - no, he'd been working far too much to notice any of them anymore.

The mongrel pushed the bag of stolen gifts out the doggy door. Before he left himself, Francis came up to Dodger.

"B-but old chap, whatever do you mean by this? You can't really be- "

" -Oh, yeah? Well, I am," Dodger barked, looking back to face the Company, the dogs he had once called friends, "I quit. I'm out. Check me off the team roster."

"Dodger- " Rita got out before he cut her off.

" -Oh, don't even start, Rita. Don't even start."

"But- "

" -Forget it," the red-scarfed dog said, turning his back to her once again. He went over to his pile of sunglasses and picked up his most recently acquired pair. Dodger flipped them up onto his face, then went back to the door, "I'm done."

Dodger left through the doggy flap, never once looking back.

"How long till he comes back, ya' think?" Tito asked the rest of the gang in annoyance.

"He's not."

Tito, Francis, and Einstein all looked at Rita, surprised. She was staring at the door Dodger had left through.

Rita turned to face the Company, now a gang of four, "He's not coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaaaaaaand Dodger quit the gang. Him ditching the Company was the first idea I thought of when I decided to write an <em>Oliver &amp; Company<em> fanfiction, so I built the whole story around that concept. Also, I suppose Dodger stole that art book from a library. Kind of funny to imagine that. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. On His Terms

Ch. 07: On His Terms

It was over. He had ditched them and he would never return.

Dodger was on his own now, and briefly he felt sad. Once again alone on the streets, just like how he'd started out - a puppy alone in the world, forced to fend for himself, abandoned by…

No. This time he was abandoned on _his_ terms. He couldn't be with the gang anymore, he'd had enough of them. So, in other words, he now had no worries and no cares. And _that_ was exactly what he needed.

Yeah, he was gonna enjoy himself today. After all, things were finally looking up.

Not sure where to go first, the Dodge hopped up on a taxi and decided to go wherever it went. They drove down a good while until Dodger caught sight of a sign - or several, rather - up ahead, labeling the ever-famous…

"Broadway! Nice," the Artful Dodger laughed. At the next red light he jumped off the taxi and onto a car top heading to Broadway. The car came to a stop in the famous center of great shows and performances, and Dodger jumped down onto the sidewalk. Car surfing really was the best way to travel.

He spotted a pretty daschund girl walking with her owner, "Ha, ha, too perfect. An' just when I was wonderin' where ta' go first for some entertainment."

He casually strolled up to her, pretending to not take any notice of the girl. When he saw her owner was momentarily distracted buying show tickets, Dodger came up to the daschund.

"Why, hello there, sweetheart. You appear to be a woman of high culture, goin' to see a Broadway show an' all…"

She giggled at his flirting, which kinda annoyed Dodger. He had been hoping for a funny rejection. Ah well, he could still have fun with her.

"So, whaddya' say, baby? You wanna meet me after the show or what?"

The girl looked pleased with herself, though honestly, Dodger thought he'd seen better looking girls. She said, "Ooh! You handsome ruffian! Interested in me, are you?"

"Absitively posolutely! What guy wouldn't be? So c'mon, babe… Be my woman. Be my girl _du jour_."

She squinted her face, trying to understand what he'd said, "Girl _du jour_? What does that mean?"

"It means you're the one an' only girl for me."

"Aww! That's so sweet! I'd- "

" -Well, actually… Yeah, see that malamute girl over there? Man, she is _fine_! Y'know what? Let's just forget this, forget our little fling, an' I'll go score with her. That work for ya'?"

"Wha- But you- you- Uggghh!" the daschund flustered, then stormed off to her owner.

_Well, that was funny_, Dodger thought with a grin. _Malamute! What malamute?_

The scruffy mutt strutted down the street, admiring the numerous glowing signs and show boards, "Ah, Broadway…"

Further on down the road, Dodger saw a couple of street vendors - there were always street vendors in New York. His stomach rumbled as he smelled hot dogs sizzling up ahead. How could he resist?

He waited until the hot dog vendor wasn't looking, then snagged a frank off of his cart. Heh, heh. Completely unnoticed.

Dodger couldn't see why the Company had such a problem with him stealing. Didn't they remember how desperate they all were for food when Fagin was jobless and they lived in the boat? He had been the one who brought in the most food, he had kept them alive. How could they be so ungrateful?

But he was through putting up with the gang. Dodger sighed in relief. Never had to go back there again.

The mongrel looked up at the skyscrapers, then one in particular caught his attention, "Hey, whaddya' know? Didn't think I was so close to the Empire State Buildin'."

He made his way down a few more blocks until he was at the entrance to New York's tallest skyscraper. Dodger saw a sign on the door that he recognized.

"Hmm. No pets allowed. Well, good thing I'm not a pet."

As the Dodge spotted an elderly blind man walking up the stairs with a cane, a plan formed in his mind. When the man opened the door and entered, Dodger walked in too, careful to stay by his side.

The security, of course, saw nothing wrong with an old blind man and his seeing-eye dog.

Dodger snuck away from the man, being sure to lay low so he wouldn't attract attention. He slipped into an elevator with a crowd of tourists, no one really taking any notice of him.

_Eighty-sixth-floor observatory, here we are._

The mongrel followed the crowd out to the observation deck and he went over to the railing.

"Whoa, boy, ain't we high up?" the Dodge said, taking in the full view of the city. It was a clear day, and Dodger could see for miles and miles. It seemed like there were a million skyscrapers rising to the sun. There was Trump, Chrysler - heck, Dodger even sighted General Electric.

"You can see it all from up here," Dodger sighed, "Wow… this city's so beautiful. New York City."

It was his kingdom. And no matter what happened, no matter if he lost everything else, he had New York.

As he looked down at them from the tallest tower in the city, Dodger remembered his life on the lonely, unforgiving streets. He had just been a puppy, but he'd quickly learned just how harsh life was. It had never seemed fair - how could a little kid be forced to survive on his own? He was abandoned…

The one thing he'd been taught in that life was that the strong survive by being tough, looking out for number one.

* * *

><p>After he'd left the Empire State Building, Dodger came to Central Park - always one of his favorite places to hang.<p>

He came across the site where he had met up with that German Sheppard babe and then dumped her, right under the statue of the Siberian Husky.

"You again, huh?" Dodger sighed as he walked down to the memorial, "Togo, right? No, no, it says… Balto."

Balto. Dodger looked up at the sled dog. Strong legs, broad shoulders, an impressive stature. He just looked like a hero, didn't he?

"So whaddid' you do to get a big hunkin' statue of ya' here, Balto?" Dodger asked the motionless figure.

He saw a few words on a plaque attached to the rock the statue stood on, but Dodger couldn't understand what it said.

"Hmph. Whatever," the mutt scoffed as he walked away, "Like I care…"

Dodger exited the park onto Fifth Avenue. Before he knew it, he was heading to Oliver's mansion again.

Rita's words rang in his head… _"Is that all you do? Go see Oliver?"_

But he'd rather see Oliver than be with the gang. Dodger decided the polite thing to do was go up to the door and push in the doorbell, so he did.

Winston opened the door, "Hello? Is anyone - Dodger? Why, whatever are you doing here?"

He barked happily and jumped at the butler, who laughed, "Oh, alright, alright. Come inside, then."

Jenny had gone to school, of course, but her parents came out to greet him. Mrs. Foxworth was holding the kid and stroking his back. It was nice to see that Jenny wasn't the only one who had taken a liking to Oliver.

Georgette never once came downstairs to talk to him this time - probably still infuriated over what he'd said for Tito - but Dodger preferred her absence. It meant he could spend some uninterrupted time with Oliver and the Foxworths.

Mr. Foxworth, a gray-haired man with a bushy mustache and an expensive-looking suit, seemed to really like him. The man even insisted Winston fix him some of Georgette's top-quality, luxurious dog food.

His wife, curled blonde hair and a lovely smile, appeared to like Oliver a bit more. Still, Dodger heard her say it was "sweet" and "adorable" when Oliver would rub against Dodger and curl up next to him.

The kid asked how the Company was doing, but Dodger more or less steered away from talking about them. He didn't tell Oliver that he had left the gang - he knew the kid wouldn't take it well.

All too soon, Dodger knew he needed to get going, but he promised himself he would see the kid as frequently as possible now. They all said their goodbyes and, well-fed and in a very good mood, Dodger left and started back down the street.

This freedom was nice… He didn't feel like he had an obligation to anyone. No sir, he could do whatever the heck he pleased.

Smiling to himself, Dodger strutted down the sidewalk until a soft voice called out behind him.

"Dodger."

He turned around to see the mangy, sandy-brown, older female mutt who'd talked to him a few days ago. The feeling of nauseating familiarity came over him again, but Dodger could swear he had never seen her before.

"Dodger, please… I want to- "

" -Who are you?"

The mongrel dog's eyes met his, and he felt sick to his stomach. She quietly spoke, "…Annie. I'm called Annie."

"What do you want, Annie?" he asked, not caring how rude he sounded, "Why are ya' talkin' to me?"

"I've been… following you all day. I say you on Broadway, so I began tailing you… Seeing what you did with your life. What had become of you…"

Dodger was really getting creeped out now, "You were following me."

"Yes… I'm sorry, I just- "

" -Who are you?"

"Listen to me, Dodg- "

" -Who _are _you? How do you know me?"

Annie held his gave for a moment, and looking in her eyes, he could feel all the sadness of the world.

"Dodger… I'm your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I actually got the name Annie from the Mat Kearney song called "Annie." It's a lovely song. I did not name her after Little Orphan Annie... even though that is also set in NYC, and is about a redhead adopted by rich folks, just like Oliver. So don't expect her to start singing "Hard Knock Life." <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. Mother

Ch. 08: Mother

_Mother._

No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't. But as he looked at Annie, looked at the scruffy fur and floppy ears, he knew. She... she even resembled a terrier. As he looked at her, it was like he was looking in a mirror, and he knew it was true..

Everything came back, every awful memory of his puppyhood he had tried so hard to forget came back. Abandoned. Ditched. Forgotten. Left on the streets to survive on his own.

"You abandoned me," Dodger whispered.

"Yes," Annie responded, pain showing in her brown eyes, "I did… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," Dodger repeated, "You're sorry. You left me to die in the Bronx when I was a puppy!"

"I know… I know…"

In an instant, Dodger was eight-weeks old again. He was sleeping next to a sandy-brown mutt with three darker brown spots on her back, identical to his own. They were in a dirty alleyway in the Bronx at night.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten much of anything; his mother had tried to keep him and his three siblings alive on her milk. She had given birth to a litter of five, but one had already passed.

Then one day, Annie knew her milk was running out. Every scrap of food she got her paws on had gone to her puppies, and she was malnourished.

Annie looked over her four children and knew the white-furred, brown-spotted male was the strongest, the healthiest. She began feeding the last of her milk to him alone. The other three soon died.

And then she ran out. As she lay down beside her son in that Bronx alley, Annie knew he would share the same fate as his littermates. She slowly got up, careful to not wake him, and looked at her last puppy. She hoped he was dreaming. Annie leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Keep your dream alive. Dreaming is still how the strong survive."

She turned around and left the alley, left her puppy behind. But she hadn't gone a block before…

"…Mom?"

He had followed his mother and was now standing on the pavement behind her. She could see each of his ribs through his fur, and she knew he would never make it.

"Where are you going, Mom?"

"Baby, please… don't follow me. I'm going away now, and you can't come."

"But, Mom…"

Annie could see in his eyes that he didn't understand. All she saw was hurt.

"…Goodbye."

That was the last thing she whispered before she walked away. He didn't follow.

"How could you?" Dodger asked his mother, "How could you have just left me that night?"

"I couldn't take care of you," Annie replied, "I couldn't take care of any of you… I knew you were going to die, and I… I didn't want to get attached. That's why I never gave you a name…"

Dodger remembered when she had approached him the other day and asked his name, "I've never really had a name before. I been called several… Jack, Dawkins, William, Martin… but Dodger was the only one that really stuck."

Dodger. That had been Fagin's name for him.

"…I like Dodger the best," Annie said.

"Oh, so now you're gonna get attached?" he snarled. How dare she try to apologize now! After all these years, after she just up and left him! Dodger barked, "Why did you even have us, then? You couldn't take care of us, right?"

"You don't understand…" Annie said with her head hung, "My life on the streets… I had to steal whatever I could, I had to sleep wherever I could… Dogs would take me in, give me some food and a temporary shelter, but the men… they had a _prerequisite_."

His stomach turned.

"It was the same with every guy… They'd take me in and share their food, but I had to give them what they wanted first… before I knew it, never my choice, I had a new litter.

"Most didn't make it. I- I just couldn't keep them alive…" Annie choked out through tears, "…I've been through so many litters… so many of them died. T- That's why I left you. I couldn't stand to see you die, too…"

"But I didn't. I taught myself how to survive. I stole, I deceived, and I learned," Dodger growled. He was furious, more furious than he'd been at the gang, more furious than he'd been when Jenny took Oliver.

"You still do," Annie said, "I saw it all when I was following you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You shamelessly flirted with that daschund, willingly stole food from the vendors… Do you really live the life of a street-thief? Is that all you've become?"

Wow. His own mother was chewing him out. The gang was one thing, but she – she had no right to. Not after she just ditched him to die.

"Listen, ya' think ya' can just show up an' tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I know you're angry with me, son…" Annie said, looking at him with her pain-filled eyes, "But I- I had to leave you… When I met you on the street, I just couldn't believe you were alive… and I wanted to tell you I was sorry."

Alone. All those nights spent fending for himself. Cold and hungry. A puppy crying for his mother. Angry. Abandoned.

"Sorry- Sorry isn't good enough!" he spat out at her.

"It's all I can give."

He wanted to scream and cry and shout. He wanted to rage against the one who had caused his suffering.

It was always the same. He was taken in and loved, then cruelly rejected - his mother, the gang, Oliver - and he was sick and tired of it. It hurt so, so much…

Suddenly, every last drop of hurt came flooding in. All that he'd done his best to forget, to hide behind his carefree and laid-back life and pretend wasn't there, came to him.

"You abandoned me!" he cried in anguish, "You left! You loved me an' fed me an'- an' you left!"

His words trailed off into incoherent cries and shouts, until he let himself fall down to the pavement. Shaking with pain and fury, the Artful Dodger began crying.

Tears streamed down his face before he could stop them. Annie rushed to his side to console her son, "Shh… It's okay… I'm he- "

" -NO!" he barked. Dodger immediately moved away from his mother. He breathed in, trying to calm himself, and stopped crying, "…No."

The two mongrels stood there on a sidewalk in New York City, stood mother to son, son to mother. She looked upon him with tearful eyes, he glared at her in silence.

"You were wrong."

Annie said nothing to his statement, just continued looking at him.

Dodger went on in a quiet voice, "You said the strong survive… by dreamin'. You were wrong. I've been taught that ya' have to be tough to survive."

She bowed her head in grief, surprised he remembered what she had whispered in his ear when he was so young, wishing he could understand that her words were true.

Slowly, Dodger asked, "…How many guys have you been with?"

His mother lifted her head up so their eyes met, and he saw she was holding back more tears, "…Too many. Like I told you, it was the only way they would give me food, and I was so desperate… Sometimes… Sometimes they forced themselves on me… I couldn't stop them. But I was just a mutt on the streets, barely surviving… I was easy to them."

Dodger was silent for a moment. Hesitantly, he spoke, "…I just have one question."

She waited for him to speak.

"Who's my father?"

"Dodger, son… I- "

" -Who is he? I just… I just always wanted to know."

Annie gave up holding her tears back. They fell to the pavement as she hung her head down. She finally whispered through choked-back tears, "…I don't know."

He was too stunned to speak. Too angry, too saddened, too disgusted. Dodger trembled with pain and shook with rage. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"You whore," he whispered in uncontrollable anger, "You dirty little street whore!"

He turned and ran, hearing her crying behind him. Dodger pushed through crowds of New Yorkers, needing to run as far away as possible. He never wanted to see her again, never wanted to remember the pain he was feeling right now.

Dodger couldn't think straight. That night she left, crying in the Bronx for his mother, his departure from the gang, Oliver wanting to go back to Jenny after they rescued him - it was all a blurred mess of pain in his mind.

The dog ran through the crowds and turned to jump onto a car top so he could get away from her. His mother.

Dodger sprung up, but it was too soon, his timing was off. He was in midair in front of the oncoming car. The driver honked his horn.

Impact. Physical pain seared through his body. He heard bones splinter and crack. Blood. Everything faded to nothing.

Unconscious. The car threw him to the side of the street, where he lay motionless.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dodger spent months and months alone on the streets, growing up in the Bronx (which is why he hates it there), and he only joined Fagin's dogs when he was two years old (24 in human years). Now, in<em> Departure<em>, Dodger is around four or five years old. And I just hit him with a car. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	9. Saving Dodger

Ch. 09: Saving Dodger

_No. No, no, oh please, no._

_Not my son._

Annie had chased after Dodger when he ran away, had pushed through the crowds of New Yorkers until she saw a limp form on the edge of the sidewalk up ahead. Her newly-found son was lying there helpless, blood trickling through his fur. The sunglasses he had kept resting on his head were smashed to pieces.

She ran up to her son and, though hesitant to move him for fear he would lose more blood, grabbed the fur on his back in her mouth. Annie dragged him off the dangerous edge of the street and into a nearby alley, his body trailing blood.

Annie looked over the unconscious Dodger; she saw that his left side had taken the hit, his left foreleg a bloody mess. Then she left the alleyway and took off running down the street.

It was her only hope to save her son. Annie had seen Dodger enter that large house on Fifth Avenue - in fact, he had been warmly welcomed in - when she followed him around earlier that day. The scraggly, sandy-brown mutt raced up to their front door and started barking loudly.

"What the blazes- " a chubby, gray-haired man in an apron shouted as he opened the door, "Aah!"

Winston yelled as Annie rushed in the house and continued barking. A man, woman, and red-haired little girl came to see what all the commotion was.

"What's going on here?"

"Who's that dog?"

Annie saw that the young girl was holding an orange cat in her arms. Desperately, she called out to it, "Dodger! Dodger's hurt! He was hit by a car!"

"What?" the cat exclaimed, then jumped out of Jenny's arms and ran over to Annie, "He was hit by- Where is he? You have to take us to him!"

"Follow me!" Annie shouted as she ran out the door. Oliver quickly chased after her.

"Oliver! Come back!" Jenny cried, running down the street after her cat.

"Jenny!" Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth yelled, then ran after their daughter.

'Sir- Madam- I don't- Oh, goodness gracious!" Winston bumbled, then followed suit and ran out the door.

The five of them ran down the pavement after the sandy-brown dog, who led them to a back alley. Oliver gasped when he saw Dodger lying in the middle of the alley, blood matted in his fur, "D- Dodger? Oh no… Dodger, no…"

Jenny clapped her hands over her mouth when she spotted the mongrel's limp body, tears welling up in her eyes. She cried to her parents when they ran up, "Daddy! Mommy! We have to help him! That's- That's Dodger!"

"Oh, no…" Mr. Foxworth said, bending down to examine Dodger, "Winston, give me your apron. Mary, you and Winston run back to the house. Call the veterinarian. Winston, fetch several towels and drive the limousine back here."

"Right away, Master Foxworth."

"Of course, David."

Winston and Mrs. Foxworth hurried away back down the street. Mr. Foxworth rubbed his head and looked up at his teary-eyed daughter, "He's unconscious, but breathing."

He wrapped the apron around Dodger's body and his broken leg, trying to stabilize and clean it.

"Will he be okay, Daddy?" Jenny asked him, worry heavy in her voice.

"…Let's hope so."

Oliver pitifully snuggled his best friend, half-heartedly trying to wake him.

* * *

><p>Annie watched the butler drive up in their limousine. The mustached man carefully moved her son onto a blanket, then he and the chubby butler picked up the blanket and lifted the injured dog into the car.<p>

Winston, Mr. Foxworth, and Jenny jumped into the limo. Oliver looked back at where Annie had been standing away from them, "Thank you. Without you, Dodger would've- "

But Annie was already gone. The orange cat looked back at the alley, wondering who that older female dog was, but Jenny was calling to him from the limo. Oliver gave up and hopped in the car.

When the limo drove away, Annie came out from hiding behind a dumpster in the alley. She had no idea who this rich family was or how her son knew them, but if they were going to save Dodger, she was grateful.

Today, just like that horrible night when she'd left her puppy on his own, she couldn't have stood to watch him die. Only this time, there was something she could do to save him, and she had.

He hated her. Well, of course he did… after she'd abandoned him, how could he not? Her son had even called her a whore. Tears came to her eyes once again.

"…Whore… You whore…" Annie softly repeated to herself.

But still, she loved him. Her son.

* * *

><p>"Bring him to the back."<p>

" -Bad condition. We need to- "

"A blood transfer? You think he- "

Dodger was taken away by the veterinarians for treatment. Jenny, Oliver, and Winston took a seat in the waiting area; Mr. Foxworth went up to the desk receptionist to take care of the affair.

"If you'll fill out this information, sir."

"Yes, yes, of course. We'll be covering all the expenses. Whatever needs to be done for him."

""Well, yes, I had assumed so… Isn't- Isn't this _your_ dog?"

"Umm…" Mr. Foxworth paused a moment as the confused receptionist lady looked at him. He cleared his throat, then continued, "…Yes. Yes, he is."

After a long wait, a veterinarian came out and spoke to Mr. Foxworth, "His fur is matted and dirty, he had several fleas, and has obviously not had a proper bath any time of late… but he's in a stable condition. Full recovery is expected."

"Oh, thank goodness," Mr. Foxworth said. Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, and they all walked to the operation room to see Dodger. His left foreleg was stitched up and set in a cast, and the dog was still unconscious.

'I expect he'll need to stay here for a few days. Maybe longer. But we'll call you when he can be taken home," the veterinarian informed them.

* * *

><p>"But he's not our dog, Daddy. He's Mr. Fagin's."<p>

"I know, sweetheart, but I couldn't just tell her that. Now, Jenny, do you know where we can find Mr. Fagin?"

"Well… no," Jenny slowly said. Fagin had only met with her and Winston once, and that was months ago at her last birthday party. She then realized that if you were trying to find someone in New York City, had absolutely no idea where they actually lived, and had nothing to go on except a name - not even their full name - then it was hopeless.

"From what I surmised, sir, after speaking with the man on Miss Jennifer's birthday… he's homeless," Winston added from the driver's seat of the limo.

"Then we have no chance of finding him," Mr. Foxworth sighed.

"Not exactly, sir. I remember Fagin mentioned he stayed in an old boat down at the run-down docks in the harbor near the Brooklyn Bridge."

Jenny told them that she had also once met Fagin down on some run-down docks when she was looking for Oliver; that might be where he lived. Mr. Foxworth suggested they try to locate him down there, so Winston drove the limo to the waterfront. The family spent what felt like ages searching through several shabby old piers, looking for the right one, but finally, Jenny spoke up.

"I think… I think this is the right place. Yes, this is it! Mr. Fagin must be around here somewhere."

"But, sweetie," Mr. Foxworth said dejectedly, "…There's no old boat down here."

The Foxworths had to give up. They checked all around the run-down pier, but Fagin was nowhere to be found. Eventually, they all drove back home.

"What happened, David?"

Mr. Foxworth took off his jacket and sat down on the couch beside his wife, "We looked all over for Mr. Fagin - you know, the bum Winston and Jenny told us about - but we just couldn't find him. I don't know how we're going to tell him we have his dog at the vet."

She stared away from him, thinking it all over to herself. Mrs. Foxworth looked back at her husband, "Someone's going to have to take care of poor Dodger. And if we can't locate this Fagin, then…"

"Mary… are you serious? I thought you always said Georgette and Oliver were enough."

"Well… this dog needs us. Besides, you saw how much he and Oliver like each other. And I know you like him too, dear."

"Yes," Mr. Foxworth smiled as his wife kissed him on the cheek, "I do like him. But I don't think Georgette will be very pleased."

"Then Georgette will have to get over herself."

A few days passed, then the vet finally called the Foxworths and gave them permission to pick up Dodger, so Mr. Foxworth and Winston drove back to the veterinarian. When they returned to their mansion on Fifth Avenue, Mr. Foxworth was carrying a white-and-brown mutt who was wearing a red bandana around his neck and had his leg in a cast. Over his bandana, the dog had a brand-new dark red collar.

David Foxworth gently set the dog down on the sofa, and their cat Oliver immediately sprung up to snuggle next to the mutt. David smiled and scratched Dodger's head.

"Welcome to the family, boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jenny only ever knew where Fagin's boat was (docked near the Brooklyn Bridge), so when they moved to the Bronx, she had no idea. Fagin did not keep in contact with the Foxworths after he rescued Jenny, and he never met her parents, even though they were grateful.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	10. Welcome to the Family

Ch. 10: Welcome to the Family

"No! No! Aaahh! Help! Help me! NOOOOOO!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a tad bit, Dodger?" Oliver sighed. The orange cat was a good distance away from Dodger, because the mutt was splashing water everywhere.

"Dodger! Hold still, boy!" Mr. Foxworth yelled as he tried to hold down the struggling mongrel, "Stop splashing! You need a bath!"

The Foxworths' newest pet was putting up quite a fight. The cast on his leg was carefully wrapped in towels so it wouldn't get wet, and David was trying to restrain Dodger so it would stay wrapped. But that was proving a little difficult.

"Dodger! Stop this! You'll soak your cast!" Mr. Foxworth said, pouring dog shampoo on Dodger's fur and scrubbing.

"Oliver! Help me, kid! Help!" Dodger barked.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"See, boy? That wasn't so bad," David said an hour later, drying the dog with a towel. Dodger slipped away from him and started shaking his fur, sending water droplets flying everywhere.

"No! Dodger! Quit that!" David yelled, now more wet than his dog, "Oh, what's the use…"

When Dodger stopped shaking himself dry, Mr. Foxworth bent down and put an arm around his dog, "Look what I got you, boy…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean new red bandana, then tied it around Dodger's neck, "Brand-spanking new. What do you think of that, huh?"

Dodger barked happily.

"Thought you'd like it. And here's this…" David Foxworth next pulled Dodger's dark red collar from his pocket and put it on over Dodger's bandana. He held the golden nametag in his fingers; it read _DODGER, 1125 5th Avenue_.

Oliver had been worried that Dodger wouldn't be happy about having a collar put around his neck. After all, he was pretty sure Dodger liked being a street dog and living with the Company just fine. But the cat watched Dodger bark again and lick Mr. Foxworth's face with glee, proud of his new collar.

No, he didn't know why Dodger was so happy about the change, but Oliver was glad he was. The little orange cat walked over to Dodger and Mr. Foxworth, who started petting them both. The dog was definitely happy.

Maybe he'd ask Dodger about it later.

* * *

><p>"That mutt living in MY home! This is simply atrocious! Unacceptable!" Georgette barked angrily, marching up to her room, "Uggh… At least I can get away from him in- AAAH!"<p>

There he was! Sitting in front of HER personal mirror! In HER room!

"Waz' up, Champ? I was just admirin' my extraordinarily good looks in your very, very nice mirror," Dodger smiled to her.

"Get out! Get out now!"

"Now is that any way ta' talk to a poor, crippled dog such as myself?" Dodger asked, motioning toward his broken leg in a cast.

"If you ask me, it's just a shame you didn't break all of your legs, Spot!" the poodle spat out.

"Ya' breakin' my heart, Georgette," Dodger whimpered pitifully.

"If you spend another minute in my room, I swear I'll- "

" -Oh, by the way, hope ya' don't mind, but I helped myself ta' some'a your fine, fancy chow over there, an' I gotta say, it is absitively posolutely divine."

"AAH! You stay out of my foo- "

" -'Nother thing, I was lookin' through them pictures'a the beautiful babes that made below ya' in your championships. Y'know, the ones labeled 'Beneath Me?' Do ya' know any'a them girls? 'Cause if ya' could set me up with two or three or ten of them, I'd be most grateful."

Georgette scoffed at Dodger, "Ha! Do you actually think any of us national championship finalists would EVER go for a mongrel like YOU?"

"Yeah."

"Uhh! Just who do you think you are?"

Dodger strutted up to the door with a smirk on his face, then turned his head to look at the poodle, "I think I'm ya' new housemate, my dear Georgette. An' we're going to be seein' each other for a _loooooong_ time. Bye, bye, now!"

He left her room, and she could hear him laughing down the hallway. Georgette promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>"That was amusin'."<p>

Dodger jumped up on the couch beside Oliver. The cat raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you do now, Dodger?"

"I paid our beloved Georgette a visit."

"Oh, no…" Oliver laughed, stretching and sitting up next to the dog, "She doesn't really hate you, you know.'

"Aww, man! I guess I'll have ta' try harder next time."

"Dodger!" the orange cat laughed.

"Hey, now, I gotta have my fun, don't I?" the mongrel said, looking at Oliver with an innocent face.

"So is that why you're so happy to be living with us? You get to torment Georgette?"

"It's an added bonus, yes," Dodger said, putting his head down as he lay flopped on the couch, "But I'm real happy 'cause now I can be with you all the time, kiddo. I've got everything here - food, safety, and love. The Foxworths really love me… I like that."

Oliver cautiously spoke, "…I'm glad you're with us, too. I love being with you, Dodger. But… what about the gang? Fagin? Those guys love you as well."

The mutt tensed up, and Oliver was worried he would leave without answering. But Dodger sighed, then lifted his head to look at Oliver, "Guess I can't keep it from ya' forever, kid. I left the gang. I'm not with those guys anymore, we're through."

"Dodger… why?"

"Look, kid- I- Uhh… it's complicated," the mongrel dog sputtered out, "Well, actually, no, it's not. They don't want ta' be around me anymore, an' I don't want ta' be around them anymore. It was a mutual understandin' that I'm not longer welcome there."

The cat looked at his best friend sadly, "Somehow, I doubt that."

"Oliver, please- not you, too- " Dodger said his breathing quickening, heart pounding, " -It was a lot'a things. Fagin has a job now, so we don't need ta' steal anymore, an' the gang says that means I _can't_ steal anymore. But it's who I am! I'm a dirty thief, I admit it! I am the _Artful Dodger_! So, I keep nickin' stuff, an' they all hate me…"

Dodger hung his head and let out another sigh, then went on, "Lately - well, for a long time now, thinkin' back on it - I been spending more an' more time alone in the city an' not with the gang. But I'm tellin' ya', the Company's totally lost their street _savoir faire_! So we began growin' apart… an' then the fights started… At last, I'd just had it. I left."

The mutt finished, and looked at Oliver, expecting him to speak. Oliver stayed quiet.

"What? Aren't ya' gonna tell me I'm wrong an' I should go apologize ta' them right now? That I have ta' quit stealin'?"

Oliver still didn't say anything. After a long moment of silence, the cat spoke, "…It's me, isn't it?"

"What? Whaddya' mean, it's you?"

"You left the gang because you missed me, didn't you? Because I left you all? Oh, I shouldn't have abandoned you guys… I should have stayed…"

Dodger felt a sinking feeling in his heart. Bingo. The kid was right, and Dodger knew it. Maybe Oliver knew him better than he knew himself.

"Kid, please, don't take it out on yourself… This is what I want. I'm never gonna go back to the Company, an' that's my choice," Dodger said softly.

"…I can't tell you what to do, Dodger," Oliver replied, "I'm not sure what's right. But I… oh, this is selfish and greedy… But I want you here with me."

"It's what I want, too, little bro."

The cat smiled at being called that. He snuggled up to Dodger, then stopped and smelled the dog's fur, "Wow, big bro, you're so clean and tidy! Your fur isn't dirty at all!"

"Don't remind me. Uhh, I am never havin' another bath."

"How about a cat bath, then?" Oliver teased, "I'll give you a proper bath."

The little cat began licking Dodger's fur. His tongue was rough, but it brought a smile to Dodger's face, "Sure, that'll do. But easy with the cast."

Oliver smiled and continued. Dodger looked fondly at the orange cat, swearing to himself that he would never leave him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mr. Foxworth got Georgette for his wife, and he got Oliver for Jenny, so in a way, Mr. Foxworth feels like Dodger is "his" dog. The man has a bushy gray mustache... so I kind of imagine him to look like Commissioner Gordon. What can I say? I'm a Batman fan.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	11. Fall Back

Ch. 11: Fall Back

Dodger's fur was cleaned and brushed, his bandana brand-new, and his name-tag shined. Unfortunately, this meant that the Foxworths were taking him out somewhere - in this case, one of those stupid PITA meetings that Oliver had complained to him about.

The neatly-groomed mongrel guessed that the Foxworths were being recognized by this PITA animal-support group because they took him in off of the streets. The humans must've thought that they had saved poor Dodger by giving him food and a home, but Dodger knew he could easily survive by himself in the city. Not that he was complaining about being taken in by Jenny and her family.

"Do I really have ta' go to this thing?"

"Yes, Dodger, you have to go. We all have to go," Oliver mewed. The orange cat and Georgette were also both groomed and cleaned up. The three of them were sitting in the living room, waiting for the Mr. Foxworth to be ready to leave for the meeting.

"Hmph," Georgette scoffed at Dodger, "I don't know what you're complaining about, Spot. You're getting fame! Stardom! I've been to at least a hundred photo shoots like this one, and they're just wonderful!"

"Ughh…" Dodger groaned. His intuition told him that he would never, ever enjoy anything that Miss-Seven-Time-National-Champion loved.

As it would turn out, his intuition was dead on. The meeting was boring and the photo shoot irritating. Dodger seemed to be right about the PITA guys focusing on how the Foxworths adopted him; the people there kept drawing attention to him, and he was the star of pretty much all the photographs.

The only enjoyment Dodger got from the whole thing was that Georgette was very, very angry that the photographers kept taking pictures of him instead of her.

"No, we've taken plenty of pictures of only Georgette before. This time, we want to focus on the new dog," the photographers had even said when she kept trying to get into the picture.

Georgette's face was priceless.

On the ride home, Dodger leaned over to Georgette, who was pouting in the limo. He casually spoke, "Ya' know, Georgie, ya' proved me wrong. That _was _pretty fun, wasn't it?"

No response.

The mutt smirked and added, "Yep, the camera sure did love me. In fact, I think I may just enter them national dog show championships a' yours. May just snag that precious little title away from ya'."

The large poodle gasped loudly, instantly turning to glare at him, "Don't you DARE!"

Dodger laughed madly as Georgette began barking her head off at him.

"Keep it down back there!" Mr. Foxworth yelled from the front of the limo.

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting between the two barking dogs in the back seat.

* * *

><p>Fagin trudged down the stairs of the apartment building and stumbled up to his door. He fumbled for his key and, after a couple tries, finally unlocked the door. The scraggly man came into his apartment and immediately fell down onto the sofa. Tito, who had been sitting there only a moment before, had yipped and scampered off just in time to avoid being crushed.<p>

"Sorry…" Fagin slurred when he saw his Chihuahua running off and yipping loudly.

Rita once again caught a whiff of that funny smell that Fagin had about him, and she did not like it one bit.

"Dodger's… gone… ain't he?" the man quietly asked. His four dogs whimpered in response, glancing over at Dodger's empty bed and blankets. They had been left alone, unused since Dodger's departure; his scent was even beginning to fade away from them.

It had been over a week since Dodger walked out on the gang one last time. Fagin mumbled to his dogs, "…Never been gone this long before… Guess he's… not coming back."

Fagin sat up on the couch and pulled out a newspaper from his long overcoat. He lay the paper out on the floor and opened to a certain page. Rita, Francis, Tito, and Einstein crowded around the newspaper to see what Fagin was getting at.

On the page Fagin had opened to, there was an article about a new organization that promoted animal rights and was being supported by some of the city's wealthy. In the picture that went with the article, a man stood with his cat and two dogs.

"Dodger…" Fagin mumbled, "Livin' with tha' Foxworths… an' Jenny… an' the cat…"

Oliver. Dodger's living with Oliver, Rita realized. That man must be that little rich girl's father, standing there with Georgette, Oliver, and Dodger.

"Guess he… wasn't happy here…" Fagin muttered, sounding on the verge of tears, "…Happier with… the cat… Oliver…"

Fagin remembered how Dodger had fought Roscoe and DeSoto, had nearly been killed by Sykes's two vicious Dobermans. His dog loyally protected him, and Dodger had been bitten, broken, and bloodied doing it. And now…

Now Dodger was with the Foxworths, and he looked well taken-care of… He looked happy…

"Happier… with… them…" Fagin mumbled, then passed out on the couch.

The Company took another look at the article in the newspaper and the picture that showed Mr. Foxworth and his three pets. Tito let out a long whistle.

"Man… Dodger, livin' in that _mansion_? Livin' with _my_ woman?" Tito barked.

"I do not believe he is there for your so-called 'woman,' Tito," Francis told the angry little Chihuahua, "If I had to guess, I would say he is there for our feline friend."

"That darn cat!" Tito yapped, "What did I tell ya', man? He's all Dodger thinks about anymore!"

Einstein, the large Great Dane, slowly said, "But, uh, I thought we liked the kitty. He was in the gang."

"We _do_ like the kid, Einy," Rita sighed, "It's just… after Oliver went to live with the girl, Dodger couldn't stop thinking about him - it was annoying. Then Dodger up and left us… and now we know where he went."

"Like we couldn't a' guessed," Tito said sarcastically.

"I suppose this means Dodger really won't be returning to us?" Francis asked.

"No, he won't," Rita answered. She couldn't let herself be sad that he had really and truly left, but she wasn't pleased or angered either. Rita just accepted that Dodger was gone for good.

The saluki sighed and glanced back at the photo showing Dodger with the Foxworth family. Rita noticed for the first time that Dodger was wearing one of those wraps that injured pets and people wore when they broke a bone.

She knew that wrap on his leg meant Dodger must have badly hurt himself, but suddenly Rita realized that she really didn't care.

"…Maybe Fagin is right. Maybe this is for the better… Maybe Dodger really is happier with them," Rita said.

"Of course he's happier," Francis sighed. The chubby English bulldog gave the rest of the Company a saddened but resolute gaze, "He's with Oliver."

* * *

><p>Annie was starving. No, not just a little bit hungry, not impatient for her next meal. She was starving.<p>

It had been more than a few days since she had approached her son, seen him hit by a car and get taken in by that rich family. Though Annie had tried to steal food from some of the street vendors, she had been unsuccessful. The scraggly old dog knew she wasn't the thief she used to be - but she hadn't been all that good even back then.

Several times the vendor would see her trying to sneak up and simply shooed her away. One, however, had kicked her as she had scampered away. Her side was still hurting from it.

Annie stumbled into an alley - it was always an alley. She had learned to call them home a long time ago. Panting heavily from exhaustion and starvation, the mutt wanted to fall asleep then and there, but the hunger refused her rest.

There were two trashcans turned on their side, the garbage stinking up the alleyway. But Annie knew that trashcans meant potential food, so she went over to them and started nosing through the trash spilled out on the ground.

"…Ya' don't wanna waste your time wi' that, Annie."

A big, scruffy dog with muddy, black-brown fur had snuck up behind her, the garbage masking his scent. He was a mongrel, but he mostly looked like a Labrador.

"Oh, yeah, I know ya'," the large mutt smirked, "After all, lotsa' guys know ya', if ya' catch my drift."

He laughed at the malnourished dog, loud and obnoxious, pleased with his wit.

"But yeah, you're wastin' your time in those," he continued, nodding toward the trashcans, "They're mine, an' I already been through them. Nothing left."

He started backing her into the alley, not giving her an opening to run away, "Name's Duke. I know ya' probably don't remember me outta ALL the guys you've met, but boy, do I remember you…"

"What do you want?" Annie quietly asked.

Duke ignored her question, "…Ya' still got that old spark in ya'? I bet ya' do."

"N-No… No, I'm not like that anymore."

He laughed again, "Really? Well, we'll have ta' see if we can fix that…"

No. No, no, no, no, no. She was not going to have another litter and watch them all starve to death one by one.

"You're hungry, ain't ya'?" Duke asked roughly, "I can get ya' food easy as that. Wasn't that how ya' worked, Annie? We give ya' food, ya' give us- "

" -No… Please, no…" Annie cried. Her stomach rumbled very loudly at that moment, and Duke laughed for a third time.

"One part'a ya' is willing! Now if I could just get another part…"

Annie had told herself she would never fall back to that life, never. But her stomach growled, ached, moaned. She had to. She couldn't, she just couldn't.

"Come on, Annie. Come on!" Duke barked, swapping his sneer for a growl.

She couldn't.

"…Fine. Okay, fine…"

"Heh, heh, heh! That's what I like ta' hear!" the big dog laughed as he moved in closer, "…Consent."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, when I mentioned in my Note on Ch. 01 that I would revise the story a bit, this is one of the things I would change. Annie becomes pregnant in this scene, of course, but I feel like it's simply too dark for a story going off of a Disney movie (Then again, Judge Frollo clearly wanted to rape Esmeralda...). This scene and the use of the word "whore." Sorry if these darker elements upset anyone.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	12. A Perfect Life

Ch. 12: A Perfect Life

Living with the Foxworths was great, it really was. David, Jenny's father, gave him plenty of attention, took him for walks around the city and its many parks, and played with him. Yes, it was true - whenever they were on the sidewalk outside the mansion and Mr. Foxworth threw a ball for him, Dodger simply had to run after it. Chasing rubber balls: his guilty pleasure.

When Dodger lay on the couch, Mrs. Foxworth would sit beside him, scratching his ears while reading a book. Mary Foxworth usually spent more time doting on Georgette or playing with Oliver instead of paying Dodger attention, but she had been absolutely delighted when she learned he could play the piano.

That had been one lazy afternoon when Jenny was doing her piano practice. After the girl had finished, Dodger came in to find Oliver curled up atop the piano. Just then, the radio started to play Billy Joel's hit song, "Piano Man."

"Aww, I love this song, kid!" Dodger barked happily.

Oliver sat up and stretched, "You do?"

"Yeah! It's good ol' Billy Joel! Man, that guy is absitively posolutely my favorite singer! Oh, he has such a great voice!"

Dodger had then jumped up on the piano, sat down, and started playing along to Billy Joel with his tail, howling to the tune as well. Oliver laughed at Dodger's little performance.

Then, Mrs. Foxworth opened the door and poked her head in the room, "What's going on in - Oh my goodness! Look at that!"

She laughed in awe of Dodger's talent, then called her husband, daughter, and butler to come see their dog play. The family had been surprised and greatly amused to find out that their newest pet liked to play the piano.

Georgette had stayed by the door and huffed loudly upon seeing her owners pay _him _attention and not her, "I could do that if I wanted to. I just don't want to."

Fortunately, the Foxworths never made a big public deal out of his talent, but they did love to see Dodger hop up on the piano and play whenever he was in the mood.

Playing the piano again had reminded Dodger of his grand piano on the Bronx rooftop; that was his favorite spot to play at, after all. Sometimes he felt sad that he was no longer a "street dog" and couldn't go anywhere he wished without a care. Dodger knew his life was a million times better with the Foxworths, but every now and then, the streets still called his name.

He heard their call the loudest when Mr. Foxworth would take him on their walks through the city. They would be strolling down the sidewalk, for instance, and pass a lovely female dog.

"Hiya," Dodger would smooth-talk, strutting over to converse with the beautiful babe.

But before he could even get a funny reaction out of the girl, Mr. Foxworth always yanked on his leash and pulled him away!

"Hey! Hey, boy! Leave her alone! Come on, Dodger, let's go," David said as he dragged Dodger away from the girl. It happened every time they passed by a babe, and man, it was frustrating!

"You are such a ladies' man, Dodger…" Mr. Foxworth sighed, but couldn't stop himself from chucking afterwards.

And then there were those occasions when, while walking with Mr. Foxworth, they would encounter some street dog Dodger recognized, rarely anyone he remembered fondly. He recalled one time in particular... They had passed a mutt lying in an alley, who stood up and approached them with a sneer.

"Hey, hey! Look who it is!" the dog had laughed, "What's this! The 'Artful Dodger' on a leash? Thought I'd never see the day!"

"Yeah? So what about it, huh?" Dodger retaliated with a growl.

"Ooh! I don't think a sweet little house doggie oughta' be so ill-tempered!" the street dog laughed in his face, "I heard rumors that you'd gone soft an' left the streets! Jus' didn't believe it was true! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh yeah? Maybe now that _I'm_ outta' tha' picture, one a' you guys will actually get a girl!" Dodger retorted with a wicked sneer of his own.

The street mutt growled, and he and Dodger began barking at each other. Before a fight broke out, Mr. Foxworth quickly tugged him away; the dog burst out laughing at Dodger being pulled away so pathetically. As they left, Dodger could head the laughter ringing in his ears.

_Man… Getting inta' stupid fights like that… An' I don't even remember that idiot's name. I shouldn't a' gotten so worked up_, Dodger thought angrily. _Still, meetin' street dogs who recognize an' mock me is way worse than being dragged away from a girl…_

But the worst time of all, the time he's felt the most compelled to return to his street life, had been on another walk with Mr. Foxworth. They were standing in a crowd of people - it was New York, of course there was a crowd - and Dodger saw, right in from of him, a wallet sticking out of a man's back pocket.

Free from Rita and the gang lecturing about "no more stealing," Dodger leaned forward and pickpocketed the wallet without the man noticing. Unfortunately, Mr. Foxworth had noticed.

"Wha- " he gasped, then reached down and grabbed the wallet from Dodger's mouth. Mr. Foxworth wiped the dog saliva off, then tapped the pickpocketed man on the shoulder, "Excuse me, sir, you dropped this."

The man thanked him and took his wallet back gratefully. Mr. Foxworth had then steered Dodger out of the crowd and stopped him in an alley, away from people's glances.

Mr. Foxworth kneeled down to look Dodger face-to-face, "Ah, what was _that_, boy? You were trying to steal from him! Why did you- no, _how _did you- uhh…"

The man let out an exasperated sigh, "You- You can't just steal from people! I don't know _how_ you learned to pickpocket, but you mustn't do it again."

He stood up and left the alley with Dodger, still shaking his head in disbelief, "Geez… you play the piano, you pickpocket… Next thing I know, you'll be singing…"

Dodger's mood was completely crashed. Great. Just great. Even living with this wonderful family that loved and cared for him, he was _still_ being called-out for stealing. Why did everyone have to have a problem with it? Could it be that he was _wrong_, and stealing was actually a terrible thing to do?

Nah, no way. Besides, the gang had never had a problem with it when he was nicking food for them to survive on. Fagin had always been thrilled whenever Dodger would bring a nice, juicy wallet back to the boat. Stealing was what made him the Artful Dodger, and he was not about to quit because everyone was whining at him for it.

He had to admit it, Dodger was tempted to return to his old life as a streetwise stray - no one stopping him from flirting with the girls, no one mocking him for being a "house doggie," and absitively posolutely no one stopping him from stealing for fun - but…

But then there was Oliver. His little bro. Staying with the Foxworths meant staying with Oliver, and Dodger had sworn he would never, ever leave him.

Plus, the Foxworths all loved him. They were kind and devoted, giving him food, shelter, and lots of love - how could Dodger even consider ditching them for the streets?

And so the days passed by. Dodger stayed with the Foxworths, and, for the most part, he was content.

There were those days that the family took Dodger and Oliver out to the park for a walk. A plebeian stroll through a public park was far below Georgette, naturally, but Dodger preferred just walking with Oliver and the Foxworths. When they were in Central Park, Dodger would pause a moment whenever they passed the statue of Balto.

_Y'know, I'd never paid it much attention before that night I dumped tha' German Sheppard girl here… _Dodger thought, staring at the heroic-looking husky. _But now I can't stop running into it… Guess I am a little curious 'bout it. What was your deal anyways, Balto?_

The Foxworths moved on past, so Dodger left with them, still wondering about the sled dog.

And then there were days when Jenny was gone to school and her parents were busy at work or attending some important meeting, leaving Winston home with the three pets. That meant that Dodger spent the late fall afternoons playing with Oliver - chasing each other around the house, providing an irritated Winston with plenty of cleaning to do, and playing pranks on Georgette.

The cat and dog grew closer together than ever before. Of course, Dodger soon learned that being Oliver's big brother meant taking on the full responsibilities of a big brother.

"Dodger? Where do babies come from?"

"Uhhh… umm… Ya' see… Georgette! You're a girl! You tell him!"

"WHAT? No! _You're_ the self-proclaimed master of it, YOU tell him!"

"Tell me what, Dodge?"

"Ehh… Well, y- ya' see, kid… T- Tha' thing is… umm… We have these _instincts_…"

* * *

><p>Just a visit. That was all. Rita wasn't going to beg Dodger to come back - after all, he was happier there - but she was still entitled to visit. You know, as a friend.<p>

She had woken up that morning and gone over to Dodger's old bed and blankets. His scent was gone. It had been fading for a while, but now, three weeks after he had left, the distinct Dodger smell was totally gone.

And she cried. It had been enough to get to her, not being able to smell him in the blankets he had been sleeping in for years, and Rita cried.

Tito, Einstein, and Francis had learned not to say anything to her during times like this, but they hung their heads in respect. Rita had stifled her tears, then exited through the doggy door.

Now, Rita was walking down the New York sidewalks, heading to Fifth Avenue and his new home. She was going to visit Dodger, not to convince him to rejoin the Company, but to remind him that they still existed.

Passing through the streets, mutts and dirty mongrels looked her way, crudely growling and whistling at the Saluki. Rita ignored the dogs' vulgar flirting as she passed them on the street, but further into the city, a scraggly female mutt caught her attention. She spotted the mongrel lying helplessly on the ground of an alley as she walked by, but what really shocked Rita was…

"Y- You're pregnant," Rita stammered in disbelief. Pity flooded through her - this wasn't right, she had to be helped. Rita ran up to the poor dog, who looked up bleakly.

"Yes…" the pregnant dog answered wearily. Her scruffy, sandy-brown fur was muddied and completely messed up; her stomach wasn't bulging yet, but it showed tell-tale signs of pregnancy. The mongrel was gaunt and unhealthy, her ribs showing against her dirty fur, "Pregnant… a- again… N- Not my fault… h- had to… Don't hate me…"

"You poor thing," Rita comforted. She helped the pregnant dog stand up, "It'll be okay, girl, I'll help you. I have friends not too far away, we'll take care of you…"

"T- Thank you… O- Only one who's… tried to help… been k- kind…" the scraggly female got out weakly.

_No way she can stay on the streets. Weather's been getting colder lately… Gotta get her back to the apartment… _Rita thought as she helped the pitiful mutt keep going. The pregnant dog stumbled often, and Rita gently got her back up when she did. They slowly made their way back through the streets and alleys of the Bronx. No dog gave them trouble, but none offered to help either.

"My name is Rita. Don't you worry, girl. We'll take care of you."

The mutt managed a smile, "… I'm Annie."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now it's approaching winter in NYC, and the weather's cold. Dodger's been staying with the Foxworths for three weeks, and finding it's not as great as he thought it was going to be. Meanwhile, Rita finds Annie, who's about two weeks pregnant.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	13. Stone

Ch. 13: Stone

The Saluki and the pregnant mutt had finally made it back to the apartment complex in the New York Bronx. Rita slowly and gently led Annie down the stairs and through the doggy door she herself had left through not too long ago.

_Dodger can wait_, Rita thought, _Annie needs help right now._

"Rita, who on earth is this?"

"Yah, yah! Whatcha' doin'- Hey! Hey, guys! She's preggers! Man, she's preggers!"

Francis, Tito, and Einstein all looked curiously at the pregnant dog; Rita ignored their questions and led Annie across the room, over to the doggy bed that had once been Dodger's. Annie collapsed into the blankets, then lifted her head and looked at the four dogs gratefully, "Thank you… Rita."

"Don't mention it, sister," Rita replied, then went over to their food bowls, grabbed hers, and brought it over for Annie, "Eat up. You gotta in your condition."

Annie quickly wolfed down the food, eating like she hadn't eaten in days. Rita realized that she probably hadn't.

"Guys, this is Annie," the Saluki announced to the Company, "Annie, this is Einstein, Francis, and Tito."

Rita nodded to the Great Dane, Bulldog, and Chihuahua in turn as she named each of them. Tito stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Actually, my name is Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito. But most dogs simply call me Tito."

"Pleased to meet you, Tito," Annie laughed, "All of you… Thank you for this. You've saved me… and my puppies."

"No problamo'!"

"Absolutely, my dear."

"It's our pleasure."

Annie smiled at their kindness. After so many dogs taking her in and treating her so terribly, after so many unwanted litters born and gone, these four were a dream come true.

"I can't believe you would do this for me…" Annie said gratefully, "I've wandered through New York for so long now… and I never thought anyone would be nice to me."

"Well, you better start believing it, girl," Rita smiled, "And y'know, I think I'll like having another woman in the gang. Thought I was gonna go insane putting up with these boys for so long."

Annie softly laughed, then lay her head down on the blankets and closed her eyes, not knowing that the doggy bed she was resting on used to belong to her son.

When he was sure the pregnant dog was fast asleep, Tito quietly asked Rita, "So, uh, what's her deal, anyways? Do ya' know?"

"Well," Rita sighed, turning to look at the tiny, red-headed Chihuahua, "I'm not sure, but it looks like she's been stuck on the streets for a while - maybe all her life. And…well… she's pregnant. A lot of girls on the streets end up pregnant, and I don't think we have any right to ask Annie how. But she needs our help, so we're gonna give it to her."

"Well said."

"Ya' right, Rita, ya' right."

"Of course we'll help her," Einstein said with a big smile on his face, "But, uh, I was wondering, Rita… are you gonna be our new leader now?"

"Leader?" the Saluki repeated in surprise.

"Perhaps there is some merit to old Einstein's suggestion, Rita dear," Francis calmly informed her, "We are a gang. A team. The Company had had a leader for ages, but Dodger made his choice to go his own way. I believe you would be a magnificent leader, Rita."

"I dunno, guys…" she sighed. How could she replace Dodger as the Company's leader? He had always known what to do, he always took care of them all - no way she could do all he had done.

But Rita saw in her friends' faces that they believed she could do the job; they were all looking at her with respect. Her friends weren't going to compare her to Dodger, so why should she?

Dodger was gone for good, Rita knew that. From now on, she wouldn't allow herself to miss him, and she certainly wasn't going to attempt to go visit him anymore. She now had the gang to look out for, and, most importantly, she had Annie to take care of.

Dodger didn't matter anymore.

"…Alright. I'll be your new leader, guys," Rita answered to the Company.

"Yay!" Einstein cheered, while Tito bounced up and down yipping and Francis yipped in applause.

"You'll be a good leader, Rita."

Rita jumped in surprise when Annie spoke. Obviously their applause had woken up the sleeping mutt.

"Sorry for waking you, hon," Rita apologized.

"It's fine," Annie yawned, stretching her legs, "I'm just glad I got to sleep at all. And I do mean what I said - you'll make a great leader."

"Thanks," Rita said in gratitude. She looked over Annie again, feeling pity for the poor soon-to-be mother. Her sandy-brown fur was filthy and covered in mud; the lines under he eyes gave her the appearance of being constantly exhausted. Rita saw her back and thought at first that the fur there was particularly dirty, but looked harder she could make out three darker brown spots, a larger one and two smaller spots off on each side.

_Wait a minute_, Rita thought suddenly, _Those three spots on her back fur… they look exactly like the ones on…_

"Y'know, Annie…" Rita slowly started, "We used to have another dog in our gang, used to be our leader. But over three weeks ago he got so fed up with things that he left us."

"I'm sorry."

"His name was Dodger."

Annie was silent; she looked away, not meeting Rita's eyes. Eventually, the pregnant dog sighed and turned to look at the Company.

"I guess you already suspect…" Annie half-heartedly replied, "We do look kind of similar, don't we? Dodger is my son."

The gang gaped at her, shock and surprise on their faces. Rita had thought this might be the case, but it was still a shock to her. Dodger's mother?

"My son is angry with me," the mutt said dejectedly, "You see, when he was a puppy, I had to leave him alone on the streets to die. I couldn't take care of him."

"Well, no wonder he's angry with ya'!" Tito said with disgust.

"Tito!" Rita scowled.

"No… he's right. Listen, I'm not saying what I did was the right thing to do, but it was the only thing I could have done. I tried to talk with Dodger recently, but he hates me… and I can't say I blame him…"

"But you're his mommy," Einstein said with a sad, confused look, "He shouldn't be mad at you. You love him."

"I wish he knew that," Annie answered, smiling sadly.

"We should go speak to Dodger forthwith! It's not right for a son to have contempt for his mother!" Francis dramatically proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Good idea, Frankie!"

"It's FRANCIS, you little twit!"

Rita loudly cleared her throat to get their attention, "I'm not sure we ought to, Frankie. Dodger doesn't want anything to do with us, so we'd better all leave him alone."

"…Really, Rita?" Einstein asked innocently.

"Yeah. Sorry, Einy, but I think it's best that we just forget about Dodger."

Annie quietly added in, "…I have to agree with Rita. We shouldn't try to talk with my son… I know I especially shouldn't."

The five dogs hung their heads quietly, no one wanting to speak after that. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the door being slammed open.

Three men in black suits threw a man onto the floor of the apartment. The dogs were stunned, then slowly realized that the man lying broken, beaten, and bloodied on the floor was Fagin.

Instantly, Fagin's four dogs were barking and growling like crazy to defend their owner from the three men.

"Back off, pooches!" one of the men, a tall, wiry man with short black hair, tanned skin, and an Italian accent, shouted; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black handgun.

"Not necessary, Moretti," another of the men, a short, fat, bald man with a black Fedora hat and a less-prominent Italian accent, said in a deep voice.

The tall, wiry man, Moretti, fired a warning shot into the wall. The dogs backed away from the men, still growling fiercely.

"Russo, Moretti! Both of you, shut up."

The third man, a large, muscular, dark-skinned giant of a man with a buzz cut, cruel eyes, and no trace of an Italian accent, shoved past the two.

"Fagin's little dogs won't give us any more trouble."

"Sure, Stone."

"Whatever ya' say, Boss."

The giant, dark-skinned man called Stone bent down to look Fagin in the eyes. Fagin lay helpless on the floor, beaten to a pulp and whimpering like a kicked puppy.

"Fagin, Fagin, Fagin…" Stone smiled, patting the man on the back as he lay on the floor, "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement about all this, don't you?"

Fagin didn't answer, just whimpered.

"I said, don't you?"

Still no reply.

Stone grabbed Fagin's head and slammed it into the floor. The dogs barked again, but Moretti cocked his gun at them and yelled, "Quiet!"

The dogs stopped barking, eyeing the three men with fear and hate.

"Don't you, Fagin?" Stone asked a third time in a whisper. Fagin pitifully squeaked something that sounded like "yes, sir."

"Good. Now, Fagin… the problem is that you owe us money as a result of all that gambling you've been up to lately. But wait - you see, we had an associate, a Mr. Bill Sykes. You owned him money too, didn't you?"

Fagin was silent again.

"I said, didn't you?"

The poor man quickly mumbled another pathetic "yes, sir."

"Mr. Sykes was not a very nice man. Not a very smart man, either; he got himself and his two doggies killed. But that was Mr. Sykes' fault. The problem happens to be that some of the money Sykes lent you was _our_ money. Now, we want _that_ money alongside the amount you currently owe us.

"_Cosa Nostra _is very stingy about its piggy bank. However, unlike Sykes, we value our money more than your life. Unfortunately for you, we charge interest on the money people owe us, and you won't like our rates. Also, the little beating we gave you tonight? Well… that's one of the reasons we prefer to keep our clients alive."

Stone finished talking and turned to leave. Russo, the short, chubby man, spat on Fagin as he lay on the apartment floor. Moretti pointed his handgun at each of the five dogs in turn, laughing, "Don't make us shoot one of your mangy little mutts!"

"You will not," Stone immediately commanded in a low voice, whipping around to face Moretti, "I like dogs."

"…Yes, Boss."

Stone looked down on Fagin again, "We've been under a lot of stress lately, you see. The Boys in Blue have been closing in on a lot of our people. You'll understand that we really have to be tightwads about our money in such a time of crisis."

Moretti and Russo went out the door, and Stone smiled a wickedly pleasant it's-not-you-it's-me smile at Fagin, "It's really in your best interests to pay us back as soon as possible. Oh, and I wouldn't try to go to the police if I were you. We have friends in a lot of places. We'll be watching, Fagin. Be seeing you."

Stone slammed the door behind him as he left. Fagin collapsed on the floor, covered in blood and bruises.

Trembling, the dogs moved forward, Tito looked at Rita and slowly asked, "…What do we do now… leader?"

Rita didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since Bill Sykes was implied to have had Mafia connections, I decided to have the villains of <em>Departure<em> be those Mafia connections. Fagin has fallen back to his habits of drinking and gambling, and has racked up more debt. Plus... he never even paid off his debt to Sykes. So now he's got Stone terrorizing him.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	14. We'll Make it Through

Ch. 14: We'll Make it Through

This was worse than Sykes. Rita could think back and remember how _that_ trouble had all started…

Fagin had been getting more and more worried about what he called "debts." He was a betting man, but not a very good one; each time he gambled, he grew more terrified of his mounting "debts."

But then one day, Fagin came home to the old boat below the city's abandoned docks in a strangely happy mood.

"It's all gone!" Fagin had joyfully announced to his dogs, "No more debts! They're all paid off! And we can thank Mr. Sykes!"

Sykes. That was the first time the Company had heard the name.

"I don't like it," Dodger had muttered, back when he had been with the gang, "He's had us stealin' stuff for him ta' pay off those debts, an' suddenly it's all good an' done with?"

It turned out Dodger was right. Sykes was nice and patient at first, but over time he began to demand Fagin repay the loan. Bill Sykes was a loan shark, and he had hunted down his next meal.

The Company was introduced to Roscoe and DeSoto, Sykes' two vicious Doberman attack dogs. For months and months they were all under constant threat by Sykes and his dogs, Fagin's debt to him growing larger and larger day by day.

Then, one fateful night, a tiny orange kitten followed Dodger home to the run-down boat, just wanting his fair share of their stolen hot dogs. After Oliver joined the gang, it wasn't long before Sykes and his Dobermans were dead and gone. Good riddance.

But this was worse than Sykes, worse because, while with Sykes there had been a long build-up of tension, this had happened all at once.

Just like that, Stone and his men had slammed the apartment door open and thrown a beaten-up Fagin on the floor. Their troubles had all come back to them in one more fateful night.

Really, Rita should have suspected something was up with Fagin. _It all makes sense now_, she thought. _Staying out late into the night - he must've been out getting more and more into debt. It's exactly what happened before! Fagin gets into debt, then turns to men like Sykes and Stone for help, and now we're in even greater danger! How could Fagin be so stupid?_

But then she looked at the scrawny, unkempt man lying on the couch, recovering from the injuries Stone, Russo, and Moretti had given him the previous night. Rita immediately felt bad for thinking so poorly of their pitiful owner.

"Fagin's always taken care of us…" she quietly spoke. Tito, Francis, and Einstein turned to hear what Rita was saying, while Annie was asleep again on Dodger's old bed. Rita met the gang's - _her_ gang's - gazes as she went on, "…This whole thing may be Fagin's fault, like back with Sykes, but it's not right to be angry at the old man. We just have to help him however we can."

Tito and Einstein smiled, but Francis kept a morbid face. The English bulldog solemnly said, "I do concur, Rita, but the question remains… how do we help him? You're not suggesting we fall back to crude thievery?"

"No!" Rita barked, realizing a moment later that her reply had been a little louder and a little more sudden than intended, "I mean… No, I don't think we should. It's wrong to steal. That's what we told Dodger, and that's what we'll stick to."

"But whaddif' Fagin _tells_ us ta' pickpocket for him? That's what he used ta' do," Tito pointed out.

"Did you not just say we were to help our master however we can?" Francis asked.

"We… We won't be stealing. Fagin has a job now, so he's earning his own money. We don't have to steal for him anymore - we should never have in the first place!"

It was a rash call, Rita knew, but how could she let them all go back to stealing right after they had lost Dodger specifically because they told him not to steal? It would be too much of a blow to Rita's pride to sink back to pickpocketing now - she couldn't let that happen.

"We'll do whatever we can for the old man," Rita announced, reasserting herself, "But we won't steal. It's just… not right."

She could tell by the Company's doubtful faces that they suspected a little too much personal pride in her decision. Regardless, she was determined to stand by her words.

A loud yawn from the man lying on the couch got their attention. Fagin sat up, yawned again, and looked dejectedly at his dogs, "Oh, we're in trouble again, fellas… an' it's because of me. I'm such a fool… I've gotten us into another mess… the Mafia. Oh, I'm in trouble with the _Mafia_!"

Fagin's should broke into a sob as he buried his face in his hands, "An' to top it all off, Dodger doesn't want to be with us anymore! Oh, what am I gonna do?"

As he cried again, Einstein whimpered and rested his head on Fagin's lap. The man sniffled, then dried his tears and gave his oldest dog a big hug. Einstein, Fagin's favorite out of all of them, brought a smile to his tear-stained face.

"…But I've got you, don't I?" Fagin whispered with a grin, "I've got all of you… And someone new, it looks like! Who is this?"

Fagin lifted himself up off the couch as he took in Annie's presence for the first time. He bent down to stroke her fur, and Annie blinked her eyes open, a smile coming to her face as well. After all, it was the first time she had ever been pet.

"A new girl in the gang, is it? And- Oh, my! You're going to be a mother!"

Fagin rubbed her swelling stomach, but his smile faded to a worried frown, "Oh, no… I hope I can take care of you. You have puppies on the way… Oh, dear… Stone to pay, and now you to care for… Oh, dear…"

The man scratched Annie's ears and sighed, but gave a weak smile, "Don't worry, Momma. We'll take good care of you… somehow…"

Fagin picked up the food bowl that had been for Dodger, filled it from a big bag of dog food, and set it down by Annie, "This one can be yours from now on, Momma. Welcome to the gang."

The man rubbed her stomach again, then Fagin ambled over to his tiny bedroom, flopped onto the second-hand mattress, and was soon asleep. Annie looked up at the Company, her new friends, with sorrow in her eyes; she quietly said, "…I should leave."

"No, no!" Rita quickly answered.

"Don't leave! You're our friend," Tito yipped.

"Indeed! You are most cherished, my dear Annie."

Annie bowed her head, continuing, "I'm too much of a burden on you all… and you have too big a problem with those three terrible men to worry about me. I'll just go."

Einstein came to sit by her, bent his head down, and gently licked her cheek, "But Annie… we _want_ you to stay. You have to for your puppies. And I like you being here."

The scruffy mutt smiled up at the big, loving Great Dane, " I like being here, too… but Fagin is in trouble. You have him to worry about."

"Fagin will be okay. We've been in trouble before, and we got through it. We'll get through it again. So please stay with us, Annie."

She smiled again and nodded, "Okay, Einstein. I'll stay."

Rita, Francis, and Tito could resist smiling at how sweet the big old Great Dane was being to her. Watching him lick Annie's cheek again, Rita thought, _Einy really is the best of us…_

The Saluki looked over her gang. Einstein and Annie were lying down side by side, Tito was calling Francis names as per usual, and Francis was retaliating with words Tito didn't know the meaning of, also as per usual.

_We'll make it through_, Rita thought contently. _We don't need to steal, and we don't need Dodger. We'll make it through this._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fagin has given Annie the name Momma. Dodger's had several names: Jack, Dawkins, William, Martin, and then Fagin named him Dodger (Jack Dawkins is the Artful Dodger's name in <em>Oliver Twist<em>, and Billy Joel's full name is William Martin Joel). And then there's Tito's name... Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	15. Not Yet

Ch. 15: Not Yet

Dodger had been staying with the Foxworths for nearly two months now. Jenny was home from school on her winter break, so she played with Oliver and Dodger every day. Georgette, on the other hand, preferred to keep to herself, as "playing" was far beneath her.

One cold winter day, Mr. Foxworth opened the front door and walked Dodger into the house on his leash. Oliver came up to greet his best friend, then realized that Dodger was walking just fine on all four legs.

"Your cast is off!" Oliver cheered. It had seemed like ages, but Dodger's left foreleg had finally recovered enough that the cast could be removed.

"'Bout time, right?" the mutt said to the cat, "But I wasn't about ta' let a little broken leg slow down the Dodge, now was I?"

"Yeah, that car had nothing on you."

"Is that sarcasm, kid? Geez, I think ya' been around me too long," Dodger laughed.

"Finally got that cast removed, did you, Spot?" Georgette spoke up, coming down the staircase to talk to the mutt and cat, "I suppose it's nice to see you recovered. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Wow, Champ," Dodger said to the large poodle, "Are ya' insinuatin' that you were actually worried about a dirty street mongrel like me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Spot," Georgette retaliated, "Now that you've healed, you can stop getting on to me for making fun of the handicapped."

"No one loves me like you, Georgie."

The champion show dog actually smiled at that, rather than smirked like she usually did.

_Could she have actually grown to care? _Dodger thought with a grin. _Nah, not Champ. And if she does, I'll _really_ have to try harder next time._

"Listen, Dodger- "

" -I'm Dodger now? Wow."

"Listen, Dodger," Georgette repeated, her smile changing to a rather serious, most un-Georgette-like frown, "It's been months since… since I've seen my Alonzo."

"'Guess it has," Dodger huffed, though he was honestly a little taken aback by how much she actually seemed to miss Tito, "Thing is, a couple months ago, our old man, Fagin, moved him an' the gang outta' that old boat an' inta' an apartment up in tha' Bronx."

He shuddered on the inside as he mentioned the Bronx. Bad memories.

"So the Company's way up in the Bronx now? Is that why you guys stopped visiting after a while?" Oliver asked him.

"…Yeah. Yeah, it is," Dodger answered, once again feeling guilty at having never once visited Oliver after they all moved.

"Well, it is pretty far away. Don't feel back about it, Dodge," the orange cat reassured Dodger, knowing he was feeling guilty. Oliver snuggled up to the mutt, rubbing his head in Dodger's fur for comfort, "I'm just glad you're here now."

Georgette gave a little cough to get there attention again, then went on, "Well, anyways, Dodger, I know you always think the very worst of me… but I really do miss my Alonzo. You see, a couple of weeks ago you came to visit us, and when you left… you told me Tito wasn't interested in me anymore. Was that… true?"

Dodger tried to speak, but faltered. The timid sincerity in Georgette's question that was so very unlike Georgette left him speechless. It began to dawn on Dodger just how bad he had made her feel when he told her that lie about Tito.

"…No, Georgette. What I told you back then… it wasn't true."

"Y-You mean it?" the poodle smiled.

"Yeah. Truth is, Tito likes you a lot, too. In fact, tha' little runt would never stop goin' on an' on about how much he misses his woman."

Georgette beamed with happiness, then turned around and started back up the stairs. She paused, then glanced back and said, "Thank you, Spot."

"Spot? I thought I was Dodger now."

She rolled her eyes and continued on to her room upstairs.

Oliver looked up at his best friend with a sly little smile, "That was really nice of you, Dodger."

"Well, yeah! I'm actually a great guy on the inside, don'tcha' know?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Wha'? You take that back!" Dodger joked, jumping on Oliver and rolling the two of them over.

Oliver laughed as they played; they rolled around on the floor, toppled over each other onto the carpet, and chased one another around the living room until they were both out of breath from running and laughing. The cat leaped up onto Dodger, landing on the dog's head as Dodger lay on the floor; the mutt was panting and laughing harder that he had in a while.

"Okay, okay, ya' win," Dodger panted, bopping the cat on the head again, "Ya' got me. I give up."

"Yeah! Who's New York's coolest quadruped now?" Oliver cheered in victory.

"Hey, kid," the red-scarfed mutt said suddenly, sitting up to look out the living room window, "Look at that."

Oliver stared out the window in awe and wonder, "Dodger! What is it?"

"It's snow, kid."

"Snow…" the orange cat softly repeated, curiously watching the strange white flurries falling down out of the sky. He had never seen a snowfall before.

"Ah, man! This reminds me a' this one time, over a year ago I think, that this city really got a ton a' snow," Dodger told Oliver excitedly, "See, the gang an' I were all down in Grand Central Station, an' all these people were crowded up in there. I guess they were stuck 'cause a' the snow or somethin'. It was a great time ta' steal some goodies, wha' with all those people holed up together.

"An' it's all going good an' all, nabbing loads a' wallets for the old man, but then know what Francis does? He sticks his nose inta' this ol' woman's purse to steal some money, an' she sees him! She starts screamin' an' whackin' poor Frankie on tha' head, an' Frankie a' course takes off runnin'.

"So Frank's runnin' around like crazy with this nutty ol' lady chasin' him, and Frankie's yellin' all these old-timey words that' none a' us know, an' Tito starts yellin' back some words a' his own. Then I didn't see tha' rest a' it, 'cause this really hot babe was makin' eyes at me, an'- "

Dodger's face fell, his tale coming to a halt. He hadn't realized how caught up he had gotten telling his story. Oliver was waiting eagerly for Dodger to go on, but his eagerness faded as he realized something had come over Dodger.

The mutt looked at Oliver, his ears drooping as he mumbled, "…But I'm not friends with those guys anymore, am I?"

"Dodger…" Oliver said quietly, meeting the mutt's sad gaze, "…It's okay if you miss the gang."

"…Miss them?" the dog repeated dejectedly, "I dunno… Do I miss them?"

"Do you?" Oliver asked softly.

"I guess… I guess I do. But too much has changed!" Dodger suddenly yelled, then quieted himself down again, "I miss tha' way things used ta' be, but it's all different now."

The cat snuggled against Dodger again, "Yeah, things might have changed a lot for you guys… but the bond the Company shares with each other - the bond I felt when you guys took me in - that won't go away."

"…What if it has?"

"It hasn't," Oliver stated firmly. There was a moment of silence, then Oliver smiled up at Dodger and said, "You ought to go see them again, Dodge."

The scruffy dog hesitated, then said, "…Yeah, you're right. But not right now."

"Why not?"

"I can't. Not yet…" Dodger almost pleaded, "I'll go see the gang again, sometime soon… but not yet."

* * *

><p>"See now, Fagin? This is what happens when you don't heed our warnings."<p>

Stone, the enormous Mafia man, and his lackey Russo were standing over Fagin as he lay beaten on his apartment floor like he had several times now.

Stone, standing like a giant in front of Fagin, said, "We told you to not try to go to the police, didn't we? And what did you go and do?"

The Company growled, but knew they had no chance against these monsters and their guns. Einstein growled the loudest as he stood guarding Annie, her stomach round with soon-to-be-born puppies.

"Good thing we stopped him getting to the Boys in Blue, huh? Would've been bad news," Russo sneered.

"Shut it," Stone snapped in his menacingly-low voice. Russo quit sneering and backed off; his boss focused his attention back on Fagin, who had crawled up onto the couch, "I trust you won't be trying anything so stupid again, Fagin. To ensure that you don't, I think we'll have to charge you a bit more money. How does that sound?"

Fagin whimpered on the couch, and Stone smiled pleasantly at the beaten and bruised man, "It's decided then. If I were you, I'd be doing whatever I could to get us our money… unless you just like pain."

Russo laughed stupidly, but a glare from Stone silenced him. The two men left the apartment, Stone slamming the door shut behind him.

Rita sighed as she watched Fagin trembling on the couch. She looked at the Company, her gang, and they met her eyes sadly.

Einstein settled down beside Annie's doggy bed. Lately, the Great Dane had taken to guarding her; he rarely ever left Annie's side anymore, especially now that she was drawing closer to being due.

"Still think we shouldn't be stealin', Rita?" Tito asked their leader.

It had now been more than a month since they had learned Fagin was in trouble once more, and the Company hadn't stolen anything for him. At first, Fagin didn't ask them to, but after he had received another beating by the Mafia men, Fagin gave in and begged his dogs to steal for him again. Rita still enforced that the gang was not to steal anymore, though it killed her to watch their old man continue getting hurt.

"…I don't know," Rita sighed. She knew it wasn't right to steal, but it looked like Fagin really needed their help to pay off the three men. Suddenly, a new thought occurred to Rita.

_What if Fagin has to stop buying us food? If he has to use all his money to pay those men, he won't be able to take care of us._

Rita knew they'd have to steal again; it was unavoidable. The Saluki looked up at the Company and said, "…No. No more stealing."

_We can't. Not yet…_ she thought as the gang whined, Tito loudly scoffing in disapproval and Einstein looking sadly at the beaten-up Fagin. For now, she would still hold to what she said and not let the gang steal anything.

However, as much as she hated herself for it, Rita decided that one day soon she would go out into the city alone and steal what she could for Fagin.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Even though she's barely seen him over the past few months... Georgette is still infatuated with Tito. No one leaves an impression quite like him! Meanwhile, Fagin can't even go to the police without the Mafia men stopping him. Worse still, Stone has some policemen working for him on the inside.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	16. Christmas Eve

Ch. 16: Christmas Eve

The days came and went in New York City until it was the morning of Christmas Eve. In the Foxworth mansion, the rich family was excited for the holidays and filled with festive spirits. Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth tried to stay away from work as often as possible to spend time with their daughter and pets.

Ever since Dodger told her Tito really did like her, Georgette had been much nicer to him. Then again, perhaps even she couldn't be a grouch during Christmas time.

"So, Dodger," Oliver asked the scruffy dog as they lay on the couch in the Foxworths' decorated living room, "When are you going to visit the Company? You promised me you would."

"Yeah, I know I did…" Dodger replied reluctantly. It had, in fact, been quite a few days since he told Oliver he'd visit the gang again - procrastination was one of Dodger's strong points.

Under a stern glare from the orange cat, Dodger quickly added, "Alright, alright, I'll go see the guys. But does it _have_ to be today?"

"It's better if you go today," Oliver urged, "It'll be like a Christmas present for them. I'm sure they miss you."

"Well, that makes one a' us…" Dodger said sarcastically.

"Go," Oliver demanded.

"Okay, fine. But I'll be back here for Christmas, kid," the mutt promised. Dodger jumped off the couch and made his way into the kitchen, where he spied an open window. He leaped onto the kitchen counter and jumped out the window, landing on a New York sidewalk outside the mansion.

"Here goes nothin'," Dodger sighed, then started down the street through the light snow.

* * *

><p>The Company was in good spirits for the holiday season. Fagin couldn't exactly afford decorations, but they were all happy regardless. The three Mafia men hadn't beaten up Fagin in a while - maybe it would stay that way.<p>

Fagin was gone to work that Christmas Eve; at least, the Company hoped and prayed he was at work. There was no way he'd be out drinking and gambling when he was still under the threat of Stone and his men. Then again, Fagin had a habit of falling back into his bad lifestyle.

All they could do was hope Fagin was actually out working to pay off his debt, rather than accumulating more. Rita sighed at the thought, then looked up at her gang.

Tito was bouncing up and down singing "Feliz Navidad" merrily. Francis was not so amused, probably because Tito was bouncing on top of the bulldog as he was trying to sleep. Einstein sat down beside Annie, whose stomach was very round by now, and said something to her. Rita tried to hear what the Great Dane was saying over Tito's loud singing and Francis' yelling.

She could make out Einstein saying, "I, uh, wanted to get you something for Christmas, Annie. I wasn't sure what you would like, though."

Einstein turned around, then turned back holding a dirty, worn-out teddy bear. He placed it beside her in the doggy bed.

"…Wow, I…" Annie tried to say, but began tearing up a little, "…Thank you. It's just… no one's ever gotten me a present before."

The mutt let a few tears trickle down her face, then leaned up to lick Einstein on the cheek. He smiled bigger than Rita had ever seen the old dog smile before.

Annie brushed her head against his fur and said, "Einstein… you're the nicest dog I've ever met in my life…"

Rita got up off the couch and quickly went up to Francis and Tito, "Hey, guys, how about we go get a bit of fresh air around the city?"

"Why?" Tito asked, "I feel fine in- "

" -Tito, we three are going to go out of the apartment and get some fresh air. Right. Now," Rita whispered with a dangerously-insistent glare.

"Uh… okay, sure… crazy woman…"

Rita force-marched the Chihuahua and bulldog out the doggy door, looking back to see Einstein and Annie lying down together before exiting herself.

After they'd gone up the stairs and left the shabby apartment complex, Tito turned on Rita and asked, "What is this all about, eh?"

"Are you blind, you twit?" Francis scoffed.

"Wha'?"

"Tito," Rita said slowly and clearly, "Einy would like some time alone with Annie."

"Why?"

"My, but we're slow today!" the English bulldog mocked, rolling his eyes.

Rita sighed in frustration, then looked at the Chihuahua and slowly said, "Einstein likes Annie a lot."

"Okay, I like her too."

"No, no, he likes her _a lot_."

"Oh," Tito said. After a pause, he finally realized what they were getting at, "Oh! Oh, okay! …Seriously?"

"Yes! You haven't noticed?"

"No! I mean, it's Einy!" Tito stated, "I didn't think he would… that he'd…"

"I know Einy isn't exactly the smartest treat in the box…" the saluki said, "But he's really sweet. He's got a big heart."

"Kinda' weird, ain't it?" Tito asked his two companions as they walked down the Bronx sidewalk, "Annie is Dodger's mother, after all. An' she'd _old_, man."

"Our friend Einstein is fairly old himself, you forget," Francis pointed out to Tito.

"I think it's great," Rita told her friends happily, "Einy's never exactly had an older dog he can talk to, and Annie… I think Annie really needs him. I doubt she's ever had a guy care for her like Einstein does."

The three dogs continued down the Bronx street, snow gently falling from the sky. Rita was happy for Annie and Einstein, but in her mind she knew everything was not alright. Fagin was still being threatened by that monster, Stone.

Suddenly, she remembered what she had promised herself. Rita had decided to go out and steal for Fagin again, only by herself.

_Now's as good a time as any, and you're already out in the city… _Rita told herself. _You're their leader. If we have to go back to stealing, I'll make sure I'm the first to fall._

"Frankie, Tito," the saluki addressed them, "I want to head off by myself for a bit. Spend some time alone in the city, that fine by you?"

"Yeah, okay. I always wanted ta' spend Christmas Eve alone wi' Frankie here."

"Yes, because you're _so_ wonderful yourself, pipsqueak," Francis rebuked.

"Later, guys. Oh, and be sure to not go back to the apartment for a while. Give Einy and Annie some time together," Rita instructed the bulldog and Chihuahua, then headed off by herself through the Bronx.

She jumped up on a car top driving out of the Bronx and into Manhattan, deciding she'd have a better chance of pulling off a good steal in the bustling city. Arriving in the rich part of New York, Upper Manhattan, Rita leaped off the car and landed on the sidewalk.

_People everywhere… Where to start… _she thought, looking around her. _Maybe I should go further on down…_

Rita continued on through the snow; she found herself always considering making the steal, then reconsidering, telling herself she could find better.

_I'm trying to put it off… _she thought with her teeth clenched. _Look, you told yourself you'd do this, so just do it. Just like we used to._

Taking a deep breath, she looked around the crowd of shoppers all running to and fro, then spied a wallet sticking out of a man's back pocket.

_Easy… _Rita thought, sneaking up behind him with her eyes on the wallet.

Then she saw him. Strutting down the sidewalk like he always did, coming right her way, was Dodger.

"Rita?"

He had seen her.

Dodger came up to Rita with raised eyebrows, "What were ya' doin'? Don't tell me ya' were gonna' steal that nice man's wallet?"

His words were full of dry sarcasm, but Rita could tell Dodger was actually very, very angry.

"Don'tcha' know stealin' is wrong? Isn't that what ya' told me?"

"I wasn't going to steal it!" Rita lied, "But I guess you just assume everyone is as low as you are, right?"

"Boy, ya' sure know me well," Dodger scoffed, "Whaddya' doin' out here, anyways?"

"I could ask you the same question," she threw back, then eyed the collar lying over his bandana around his neck, "…house doggie."

"Problem wi' that?"

"No, I just didn't know groomed fur and a collar was fashionable this season."

"Aren't we full a' Christmas spirit?" Dodger retorted bitterly.

There was silence as they both glared at each other. Eventually, their glares faded as they realized how long it had been since they had seen each other and asked themselves if they really wanted to be fighting.

"So…"

"So…"

"…Wanna' hang out or somethin'?'

"Sure. Why not?"

Rita and Dodger awkwardly set off down the street, not entirely sure what to do. They ambled through the city and managed to start a conversation, both deciding to set aside their anger for now.

"Oh, yeah, Oliver's doin' fine," Dodger replied to Rita's asking, "Ya' outta' see him. Tha' kid's becomin' a smart mouth."

"Wonder where he picked _that_ up from."

"One must wonder," Dodger laughed. He was a little surprised and somewhat relieved that he and Rita were talking like they used to.

Dodger hadn't realized how much he had missed hanging out with Rita; she was smart, sassy, and just fun to be around. Rita had always been different from other girls - they were either fun to screw with or fun to screw, and Rita really wasn't either.

"Hey, Rita," Dodger put out, feeling in a good mood, "Wanna' get somethin' ta' eat?"

"Sure thing. I'm starving."

Dodger didn't stop to consider how she didn't rebuke him for stealing their food - he was too thrilled. For once, it was like how things used to be.

The two dogs finished off the last of the steak Dodger had stolen, then went on down the street. They wound up taking a stroll through Central Park - it was absolutely beautiful with the light snow coating the ground and trees.

"So, Dodge… are you really happy living with Oliver?" Rita asked as they walked down the park path, "I mean, life with a collar? I thought you'd never like _that_."

"Yeah, Rita. I really am happy with them. I love tha' Foxworths an' they love me right back," Dodger answered her.

_But Dodger… what about the gang? _Rita thought the question sadly.

"Listen, Dodger baby…" Rita started, deciding to tell him about the trouble Fagin was in, "Fagin is being- "

"Hey, it's tha' statue again!" Dodger barked, cutting her off. He ran up to a large statue of a sled dog, and Rita followed after him.

"Balto…" Dodger said in awe, "Man, I keep runnin' inta' this here statue, an' I don't even know who this Balto was!"

"Don't ask me," Rita shrugged.

"I don't know, it's weird," Dodger mumbled to himself, "…But this is important ta' me. I don't know why, it - it just is."

"Honey, you're weirding me out here," Rita said, "It's just a statue. Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, okay…" the mongrel agreed, then left after Rita; he continued to glance back at the statue of Balto until it was out of sight.

Later into the evening, Rita and Dodger were at Rockefeller Center looking down at the numerous skaters on the ice skating rink. Above them, the enormous Rockefeller Center Christmas tree glistened with shining lights and decorations.

"…Rita?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Dodger looked at Rita with a warm feeling in his heart and asked, "How come we've never been… y'know… together?"

"Together? As in _together_, together?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was just wonderin'…" Dodger said quietly, leaning his head against her body, "…'Cause I always thought that you… kinda' liked me…"

She did kinda like him, Rita knew she did. This was wonderful… she'd always wanted to be with Dodger, side by side… not like how Tito was with that silly poodle, Georgette, but how Einstein and Annie were…

"Oh, Dodger, I…" she began to say blissfully, then halted herself.

She was letting herself slip up. Rita had already decided she wasn't going to allow herself to long to be with Dodger anymore - she had responsibilities now. The guys, Annie, Fagin, they all came before her silly crush on Dodger.

"Rita?" Dodger asked in his smooth, charming voice.

She was not about to be swept off her paws by Dodger's suave sweet-talking. Rita had put her feelings for Dodger to rest, and it was going to stay that way.

"…No, Dodge."

"Wha'?"

"No. I don't 'kinda' like you.' Sorry," Rita firmly told the mutt.

Dodger looked absolutely dumbfounded, "Well, I thought… I thought you did."

"Yeah, you're right. I _did_," Rita said, starting to get a little angry with him, "But that was before you decided to throw a temper tantrum and ditch us all."

"I didn't - It was you guys who- " Dodger spat out, his smooth and collected attitude shattering against her rejection, "Ya' said you- you used ta' like me?"

"Yes, Dodger! I _used_ to like you! I _used_ to have feelings for you, but I don't now, and I promise you, I never will again!" Rita barked harshly at him, "You've- you've changed, Dodger."

"I've changed? You guys are tha' ones who changed! You all- "

" -No, Dodger. _You've_ changed."

He didn't respond to this, just let her words sink in. Maybe Rita was right. Maybe he _had _changed. And if he had, Dodger didn't think she meant for the better.

Dodger took a deep breath to calm himself down, then said to Rita, "Look, I came out here in tha' first place ta' visit you guys again. So can we just head to tha' apartment now?"

"Alright, Dodge," Rita sighed. They made their way out of Rockefeller Plaza and started through the city back to Fagin's run-down apartment. Rita and Dodger didn't speak to each other any more on the way there, their renewed friendliness cut down quicker than it had started up.

Thinking Tito and Francis were probably back by now anyways, Rita followed Dodger down the stairs and through the doggy door into the apartment.

"How ya' doin', guys? Been a while."

"Dodger, man!" Tito exclaimed, startled at seeing the red-scarfed mutt again.

"This certainly is unexpected!" Francis said, coming up to greet Dodger.

"I know I been kinda' bad ta' you all," Dodger admitted, happy to see the Company again after so long, 'See, I wanted ta'- "

Dodger stopped when he spotted Annie lying down on the bed and blankets in the back of the room.

"Whad'are YOU doin' here?" he snarled at his mother.

"Dodger!" Rita barked. _Oh, no - I can't believe it. I forgot to tell him his mom was with us! I forgot he was angry with her._

Looking at Dodger, shocked by his loud, vicious snarling, Rita thought, _No, he's not angry with her. He's furious._

She had only ever seen Dodger like this when he was defending the gang from Roscoe and DeSoto, but here he wasn't being defensive. Dodger was on the offense.

"Son…" Annie said to him, remaining nonchalant as he growled and snarled, "These dogs have taken me in and cared for me. I'm very grateful to them."

"You took her in!" Dodger barked at the Company, "How could you? Do you- do you know what she did? When I was a puppy, she- "

" -She had to leave you to die on the streets. Annie's told us already," Rita said, interrupting him.

"You knew? You knew an' ya' still- "

"Annie needed our aid, Dodger! Do you not see the state your mother is in?" Francis asked him angrily.

"Pregnant!" Dodger barked in disgust. He looked at the Company, angry to see that they held no contempt for her, "Doesn't surprise me! Not like she hasn't been pregnant a hundred times before!"

"You think I _like_ it?" Annie shot at him, tears of anger streaming down her face, "You think I liked watching my litters die? You think I _wanted_ to abandon you?"

"We know what she's had to do, Dodger!" Rita yelled at him, defending Annie from her son, "She's been hurt by life! How can you be angry with her? Don't you care that she's pregnant with your brothers and sisters?"

"So what? I probably have a billion siblings already, thanks to that whore!"

"Dodger," Einstein quietly rumbled, towering over the mutt menacingly, "Don't call her that."

Dodger gaped at the Great Dane. Einstein had never before taken that tone with him; Einy was outright commanding him, defending Annie from Dodger like he was threatening her.

"Why do you care?" Dodger threw at him.

"Annie is very important to me."

There was silence as Dodger realized exactly what Einstein meant by that. Dodger quietly asked the Great Dane, "…You're… with her?"

"Yes. I'm with her."

Dodger didn't say anything for a moment, but the anger soon flared back up in his eyes again, "Well, good luck gettin' her ta' stay faithful to ya'! She'll be busy whoring herself up all over New Yo- "

"Dodger…" Einstein said, "…Get out."

"What did you say?"

"Get out."

All the dogs were quiet, everyone blown away by how Einstein ordered Dodger. No one moved until Dodger turned around and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Oliver awoke upon hearing Dodger at Jenny's bedroom window. The cat got up off the bed and eventually managed to let the dog in by pushing the handle down.<p>

"Dodger," Oliver yawned, "How'd it go?"

"I don't wanna' talk about it."

"Oh, no… Dodger…"

"Forget about it, kid. It's not worth it," the mutt whispered, closing the window back and lying down on the bedroom floor, "They're not worth it."

Oliver sighed, then settled down beside Dodger on the floor to go to sleep.

"Hey, kid, I had forgotten… It's Christmas, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Merry Christmas, Oliver."

"Merry Christmas, Dodger."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas! Your present is Dodger's ruined friendship with the gang! Nah, just kidding. Your present is Einstein and Annie becoming romantically involved. Two old dogs who both need someone to love... and Annie needed someone to tell her she was worth something. Know who else is worth something? You. All of my readers. You guys are beautiful and awesome!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	17. The Troubled Mafia

Ch. 17: The Troubled Mafia

A handful of men in black and grey suits were talking in a dark room that stank of smoke and alcohol. Some of the men sat in black leather chairs, while others stood around a pool table, playing a game.

One of the men in the chairs was large and muscular, dark-skinned and buzz-cut hair. Stone.

He took a deep breath and looked at his associates, Russo and Moretti, as they sat in chairs beside him. Stone's deep, cruel voice rumbled, "They've taken in two more bosses."

"Two? Ah, no!" Russo, a short, chubby man, exclaimed in shock, "Were they with us?"

"No. From one of the other Families."

"The Blue Boys have taken in a lotta' underbosses and captains in the last couple years…" the tall, wiry man - Moretti - muttered angrily, "This Thing of Ours ain't doing so good."

"It's this RICO Act!" Russo declared, causing many of the other Mafia men in the room to look up, agreeing angrily, "It's hit us hard! Even the Five Families- "

" -The Five Families are as strong as ever," Stone cut him off instantly, "Especially _our_ Family. And it is going to stay that way, granted none of you have been talking…"

The giant Mafia man looked around threateningly at the other Mafia members in the room with his last statement.

"No way, Stone!"

"_Omerta_! We never talk!"

"Glad to hear it, boys," Stone said, still every bit as threatening.

The men at the pool table leaned their heads in together, whispering amongst themselves and throwing dark glances at Stone.

"How's _he _a made man?"

"Yeah, how is he tha' boss?"

"He ain't even Italian. Only Italian- "

"I _am_ of Italian descent," Stone loudly spoke up, interrupting their whispers, "Just lost the accent. Anyone else care to question it?"

Stone rose from his chair and glared at the men in the room; he towered over all of them.

"H-Hey! _Cosa Nostra_ rule! Members don't fight each other, Stone, so don't you be threatening- "

"Try me."

Stone sat down again to speak with Russo and Moretti, "Now, then… I believe we need to start tightening our grip on the many ties we have. Make the most of our rather… dispensable involvements."

"Cut back? So you _are_ worried about- "

" -I am not worried about the police's recent stroke of luck. It would just be better to simplify our playing field for the time being."

'Well, what do you want us to do?"

"We'll start by cutting our connections with that Brooklyn drug gang we help fund. Then I want you go to that Rogers woman, Russo. Tell her she may find herself short one child if we don't have our money by the end of next month. And make sure she thanks us for our generosity."

Russo sneered, then picked up a pistol and left the room. Moretti looked at Stone and suggested, "Hey, what about that Fagin man?"

"Oh, yes, Fagin," Stone said in his deep voice, "Let's you and I go pay Fagin a visit - make sure he places a little more priority on paying us back. It's Christmas Day, isn't it, Moretti?"

"I believe it is, boss."

"Well, then… I hope Fagin has some Christmas money to give us. For his sake."

* * *

><p>"P-Please! I'll have it all soon! Real soon!" Fagin whimpered, groveling at Stone's feet pitifully.<p>

"Oh, I know you will. After all, no one likes a bad holiday season," Stone said pleasantly.

"I-I have t-this saved up for you," the poor man stuttered; Fagin pulled a handful of checks and dollar bills from the pockets of his dirty trench coat.

Stone quickly snatched the money from Fagin's hands and counted it all up, "Pathetic. You still owe us quite a bit, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, I do! I'll get it all, I swear!"

"You know, Fagin, if you had just paid off Mr. Sykes like you were supposed to, rather than hitting him with a train, you wouldn't be in such a mess."

Moretti laughed loudly, but was silenced by a glare from Stone. He looked back at Fagin and continued speaking, "The next time we come to see you, Fagin, I want our money back. If you don't have it then, we set a deadline for you. And if we don't have all of our money back _then_… we'll get you to pay it back _our_ way."

Stone looked around the shabby apartment for anything of value, but shook his head in disappointment; then his eyes fell on the five dogs in the room, "They could go for a good price."

"B-But I thought you liked dogs!" Fagin gasped in horror.

"I do. I like watching them fight."

Stone motioned to Moretti for them to leave, then turned back to Fagin, "I don't want to have to kill you, Fagin. I just want our money back - is that so wrong? If you want to keep you and your nice dogs safe, get us our money. Oh, and Merry Christmas, Fagin."

The giant man left the apartment; Moretti made a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot it at the dogs, then grinned and followed his boss out the door.

Fagin's face fell, his eyes sagged. What could he do against those men? He'd never get the money they were demanding, never.

Einstein went over to the corner of the room and picked up a dusty old storybook that lay there. The dog brought it over to Fagin, perked up his ears, and wagged his tail.

Fagin took the book and held it for a moment quietly, dusting off the cover. He set the storybook back down on the floor and looked at his favorite dog, "…Not tonight, old friend…"

The scraggly man scratched Einstein's ears, then walked into his bedroom and closed the door. The Great Dane whimpered sadly.

"He's really being pushed, isn't he?" Annie said dismally, "Those men are demanding their money back…"

Einstein walked over to her and licked her cheek, "We'll be alright."

"Guys," Rita spoke up, moving to the center of the room so they could all see her, "I've… I've decided we have to help Fagin… by stealing for him again. We have to - he'll never pay them off on his own."

"Rita… are you truly okay with this?" Francis asked their leader.

"I'm not, Frankie. But what other choice do we have?"

"I know it's not right," Tito said, coming up to Rita, "But we gotta' do what we gotta' do."

"Yeah. Alright then, tomorrow we'll go out into the city to steal for Fagin while he goes to his work. Let's hope we've all still got the talent we used to have."

Turning away from the rest of the gang to speak to Francis alone, Rita whispered, "Listen, when I was with Dodger yesterday… I started to tell him about the trouble we're in, but I never finished. Do you think… do you think we ought to tell him?"

"I think not," the English bulldog said back in a hushed voice, "I rather got the impression he wants nothing to do with us."

"Well, yeah, but Dodger cares about Fagin. He cares about us…" Rita said quietly, "…doesn't he?"

Francis sighed, "I do not know anymore."

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth were sitting in the living room with their daughter, Jenny, and their three pets. The family as unwrapping presents from underneath the Christmas tree, giving gifts to each other and the cat and dogs with love.<p>

They gave Dodger several new pairs of sunglasses, every Billy Joel album he had put out, and a variety of different bandanas, just to name a few things. Out of his many presents, one of Dodger's favorites was a New York Yankees baseball cap - Mr. Foxworth had turned the television on to see the ball game one day and found Dodger watching it with him.

Later in the day, it began raining; Dodger found Oliver looking out the window at the downpour.

"What'cha doin', kid? It's just a little rain."

"I was just… remembering."

"Rememberin' what?" Dodger asked him.

Oliver looked up at his best friend, his usual smile absent, "…Did I ever tell you about how I ended up on the streets?"

"No, you didn't."

The orange cat stared back at the rain, "My brothers and sisters and I were put in a box on the sidewalk. People would come, take one of us, and leave, but no one took me. It started raining heavily, and I was wet and all alone… I felt abandoned. I was so scared - the rain washed the box away, and these big dogs started chasing me, and it… Oh, it was awful.

"That's why I was so happy when you guys took me in, and when Jenny found me. I had thought no one wanted me… and then you guys all did. Now we're both here with Jenny and her family for Christmas," Oliver said, his smile finally appearing, "I'm just really happy, Dodge."

"I know how it feels ta' be abandoned, kid… ta' feel like ya' done somethin' wrong, like no one wants you…" the mutt said quietly, "…My mom left me alone on tha' streets ta' die. I was just a puppy."

"Oh, Dodger," Oliver comforted, " I never knew… That must've been terrible."

"I was just like you, kiddo. Alone. Abandoned. But we found each other, didn't we?"

"…You found the gang first, Dodger," Oliver pointed out.

"But what matters is that I found you," Dodger insisted, ignoring Oliver's comment.

"Yeah… and I'm glad you did," the cat said, sad that his friend seemed to be determined to forever distance himself from the Company.

Oliver got up from looking out the window and started to leave. Suddenly, the dog turned around and called to him, "Hey, kid… were you every _angry_ with tha' ones who abandoned you?"

"…Maybe a little. Mostly I was just scared," Oliver admitted to Dodger, "I don't see the point of being angry about it, though. Yes, they abandoned me, but being angry doesn't change that it happened. It just makes it hurt more."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Christmas Day at the Foxworths! Dodger gets spoiled silly with sunglasses and music and bandanas, and a New York Yankees ball cap. Because Dodger is a Yankees fan. I figure they were the team he was rooting for in <em>Oliver &amp; Company<em>. Oliver probably got catnip for Christmas... which I think is the cat equivalent of drugs. Don't do drugs, readers.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	18. Our Puppies

Ch. 18: Our Puppies

"How is she, Rita?"

Einstein asked the Saluki as soon as she came out of the bedroom, his eyes full of concern. The Great Dane was waiting in the apartment's living room area with Francis and Tito.

"She's doing good. Don't worry, Einy," Rita reassured the big dog, "Annie's given birth before."

"And this time, she has had much better nourishment, not to mention the comfort of our apartment," Francis chipped in, looking up at Einstein with a smile of support.

They did little to ease Einstein's nervousness; the Great Dane walked in circles in the middle of the room, then situated himself down in his usual spot beside Annie's doggy bed. Rita heard Annie give a loud moan from the bedroom, so she went back in to aid her.

Tito and Francis were lying down on the couch, watching Einstein's worried face as they all heard Annie's soft screams.

Francis whispered to Tito, quiet enough that Einstein wouldn't hear, "From the way poor Einy is worrying, you would think Annie was having his own puppies, would you not?"

"Yah', you'd think, man," the Chihuahua whispered back, "But, y'know… they're not _actually_ his."

"That does not matter to our friend," the English bulldog said quietly.

It seemed like they were waiting for ages; Einstein had gotten up and paced around the room nervously again several times, fretting over the old dog in labor. After watching Einstein panicked concern, Tito and Francis started to become very nervous themselves. Soon, all three dogs were pacing around, worried for Annie.

Finally, they heard several small yips coming from in Fagin's bedroom.

Einstein's face lit up; beaming with happiness, he ran in to the bedroom, followed by Francis and Tito. There was Annie lying down on several blankets, breathing deeply, relieved that it was over; Rita stood next to her loyally. Suckling from their mother, laying next to her stomach on the blankets, were four tiny, newborn mutt puppies.

One was dark, brownish-black with lighter brown on his head and paws. Another puppy was sandy-brown with several darker brown spots, looking very much like Annie. The next had a gray coat and brown flecks splattered randomly, one brown spot around her eye. The last puppy's fur was a light gray shade with three brown spots on his back, one large and two smaller ones off to the sides - perfectly matching the spots on Annie and Dodger's backs.

"They're beautiful…" Einstein said softly, gazing at Annie and her four new puppies with love, "…Just like you."

"Aww! Aren't they _cute_! Say hi to your Uncle Tito!" the red-headed Chihuahua yipped with glee.

"Oh, they're wonderful… I can't believe something so wonderful could come from those streets…" Annie said in a hushed voice, her usually-sad face radiating happiness.

"Two guys and two girls," Rita informed her gang, looking fondly at the pups.

The Company all fawned over the newborn for a while longer, then eventually left Annie to get some sleep once her puppies had all dozed off. In the living room, the four dogs happily went on about Annie's pups, quietly so as to not wake the mother. Einstein could barely contain his joy, filled with the pride of being a new father.

Later into the night, Fagin entered his apartment - not beaten and bruised, thankfully.

'Well, we're all excited, aren't we?" the man laughed as his dogs jumped on him, greeting their old man gleefully, "What for, huh?"

It was then that Fagin heard the yip of a small puppy from his bedroom. A small grin appeared on his face as he realized what had happened at last; slowly, he walked to the bedroom door and quietly entered.

Rita, Tito, Francis, and Einstein followed him into the room, finding Fagin sitting down on the bedroom floor with puppies crawling on him as he laughed merrily.

"Today is a special day, isn't it? Four new little members of the gang!" Fagin laughed, scratching Annie's head and placing the puppies back down with their mother, "So, how many of you mangy mutts does that make now?"

Fagin held up his hands and counted on his fingers, "Momma's one, four puppies makes five, and with you guys… there's ten dogs!"

The scraggly man smiled, but his face fell as he realized he has counted one dog who wasn't there anymore.

"…Nine. There's nine of you," he sighed, then shook his head and went back to smiling when the puppies began jumping on him again.

"Okay, okay! Who do we have here?" Fagin said, picking up the sandy-brown puppy who resembled her mother. She licked his hand gently, "Aren't you a sweet girl! I'll name you… Honey!"

He set Honey down and took the dark, brownish-black pup in his hands; the puppy tired to chew on his finger, "Oh! Tough guy, huh? Let's call you Stud, then. Like the name?"

Stud responded by biting Fagin's thumb. The man chuckled and set him down, then noticed the gray, brown-speckled puppy rubbing her head against his leg like a cat. Fagin smiled and scratched her belly, "Looks like we have a cat in the gang for the second time! I'll name you Kitty."

Kitty gave a tiny bark.

"And who are you, little guy?" Fagin asked, looking at the last puppy. He was a bit smaller than his brother and sisters; his light gray fur had three brown spots on the back. Fagin paused a moment, realizing that this little puppy looked similar to Dodger, his older brother who had left.

"…You look like a Billy. What do you think?" Fagin asked the puppy.

Billy yawned, blinked his tiny eyes, and flopped down onto the blankets - it was the same way Dodger would flop down to go to sleep.

After a while, the three other puppies were asleep again as well. Fagin got up and left the room, Rita, Tito, and Francis exiting too. Einstein settled down with Annie beside her sleeping puppies, licking her cheek gently and whispering, "Your puppies will be great dogs one day."

"Not my puppies. _Our_ puppies," Annie corrected, smiling at him lovingly.

"Our puppies…" Einstein softly repeated. He lay his head down with her, and soon the two were asleep like their puppies.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty', I got a watch! It looks kinda' valuable, no?" Tito asked, holding a pocket watch in his mouth.<p>

"Good work, Tito. Go hide it with the other stuff behind the dumpster. Frankie, you come with me - there's a big crowd across the street over there."

Rita ordered the gang with her current plan of action. The three of them were out in the Big Apple, trying to steal what the could for their old man again; Einstein had wanted to stay behind in the apartment with Annie and the puppies.

For Fagin's sake, Rita knew she couldn't afford to have any qualms about what they were doing. He needed money very, very badly, and his job just wasn't enough.

Francis and Rita both slipped out of the crowd of New Yorkers with a wallet in each of their mouths. They returned to the alley with the dumpster they were hiding their loot behind - it wasn't much, just four wallets, a pocket watch, a broken necklace, and a glasses case with somebody's pair of glasses inside.

"Let's get this stuff back to the apartment. Any more and we won't be able to carry it all with us," Rita decided.

They met back up with Tito, and then all three picked up the wallets and trinkets in their mouths and started back for the Bronx. It was awkward having to carry it all the way, and it made Rita miss Fagin being able to put their loot in his motorcycle-buggy, but Fagin was currently at work again.

When they finally got back to the apartment, they were ambushed by a group of puppies upon entrance.

"Ah! Get off, you rascals!" Rita laughed as Honey jumped on her head. Stud tried to growl menacingly at her, "Ooh, you certainly are terrifying, aren't you?"

The puppies weren't old enough to talk yet, so they stuck with laughs, growls, and happy shrieks. Einstein came up to the puppies, "You all settle down, now."

The four immediately stopped attacking and looked up at Einstein innocently. After they scampered off to their mother, Einstein turned to his fellow gang members, "Did you, uh, get a lot of stuff?"

"A sub-par amount, I'm afraid," Francis sighed, indicating the wallets and trinkets they had brought in.

Hours later, Fagin returned home to his shabby apartment. Billy, Honey, Stud, and Kitty vied for his attention, but he instead went to see how much his dogs had stolen today.

"It's still not enough… We've gotta' get more money somehow, guys! I just don't know what to do…" Fagin said sadly, collapsing onto the couch, "They said the next time they came, they'd set a _deadline_… and then…"

The pitiful man looked at his precious dogs, unable to think of what he would do is any one of them were taken away.

"I just don't know what to do…" he repeated, burying his head in his hands.

Einstein went over to a storybook lying on the floor, picked it up, and brought it over to Fagin.

"…A story? You want a story tonight?"

All nine of the dogs in the room barked.

"Well… okay, you guys win," Fagin chuckled, then took the old children's book from his dog's mouth, wiped off the slobber, and opened it up, "I haven't read to you about Sparky in ages, have I?"

Einstein shook his head sadly, then sat down with Annie and the puppies; the four of them were watching Fagin intently, wanting to hear about Sparky the dog.

"Alright, fellas… Sparky was playing in the woods outside his house with his best friend Bumper the rabbit. They listened to the birds singing, and Sparky chased squirrels and barked happily. In the forest, no one would ever hurt them…"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dogs are typically pregnant for nine weeks. Annie has been pregnant several times before, but this time, her pups are born just a couple days after New Year's. The year is now 1989. Also, this chapter marks the return of the most important <em>Oliver &amp; Company<em> character... Sparky the dog! And Bumper the rabbit, of course.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	19. Just for Tonight

Ch. 19: Just for Tonight

It was late when Mr. Foxworth finally arrived home from his business; Jenny and her mother had stayed up waiting for him. The man greeted Winston and let the chubby butler take his winter coat, then he went into the living room to be with his family. The couple took their red-headed daughter up the stairs to tuck her into bed; Mr. Foxworth scratched Dodger's head as he passed by.

"'Night, Dodger," Oliver yawned, then trotted up the stairs after Jenny. Dodger was now the only one in the living room.

__Look at all I've gotten… A loving family, food, comfort - heck, even presents. And I've got Oliver with me…__ Dodger thought, looking around at the luxurious furniture, expensive artwork, and other signs of wealth. __Who wouldn't want to be where I am now?__

Dodger walked over to a mirror on the wall and stared into his image reflected in the glass.

__Who is this? Perfectly groomed fur, clean bandana, and shiny, golden name-tag… Is this really me?__

He gazed into the mirror, and he couldn't recognize the dog looking back at him.

Regardless of the late hour, Dodger wasn't tired at all. In fact, he felt completely alive, eager to get up to some trouble and have some fun. He was dying to get out on the streets.

__I miss it. I miss living as a street dog__, Dodger admitted to himself. __I wanna' go roam New York, find a couple a' girls, enjoy my city's nightlife. I've gotta' get out an' have fun.__

He knew he couldn't leave the Foxworths, the family that loved him so dearly. They'd worry about his safety if he spent his time out in the city… but maybe if he could just go out tonight…

__Yeah, just for tonight__, the mutt smiled deviously. __I can't stay cooped up in here any longer.__

Dodger quickly made his way to the back of the mansion - he knew Winston always locked the back door last. Sure enough, it was unlocked, and after Dodger spent a little longer than he would have liked trying to push down the handle, he finally got the door open. The dog ran out into the street, looking back to make sure the door closed behind him.

"Aaah…" he sighed, breathing in the fresh city air, "That's more like it. New York City at night - oh, I love it."

The constant noise - the million cars honking, the New Yorkers walking and talking, the street dogs barking, the rude drivers yelling - they were the most soothing sounds in the world to him.

"What ta' do first? Stay uptown or head down ta' Lower Manhattan? Maybe hang in Greenwich Village?" the Dodge contemplated with a smirk. He then turned his head to a staircase leading down below the city, "Or maybe catch tha' subway."

His mind made up, the dog casually walked down the stairs and sauntered over to the train station. Unnoticed by the crowd, he hopped on the subway as he'd done many times before.

Dodger decided to get off at the third stop - three was a good number. With everyone hurrying on and off the train, he easily snuck off and make his way up the stairs and back out into the city. He came out on Park Avenue and decided to see what fun he could have there.

His top-notch nose sniffed a street vendor's soft pretzels up ahead; his stomach rumbled. Sneaking up to the cart like the professional he was, Dodger quickly shot up, snatched a salty pretzel, and took off running. He laughed to himself as he head the vendor yelling at him.

__Oh, soft pretzels… __Dodger thought as he happily munched on his loot. __So bad for us dogs… but SO delicious…__

He finished his salty snack, then strutted on down the sidewalk, licking his lips. Suddenly, he head two men speaking and saw them point at him.

"Hey, he's got a collar and name-tag."

"Better get him back to his owners, then."

__Uh-oh. I think that means me! __The mongrel panicked as he the two NYPD officers came towards him. He quickly bolted away from the men, running until they quit chasing him, "Thanks, but I can get home a' my own accord!"

He was pretty sure they hadn't understood his barking, but just in case he kept on running and turned into an alley, panting to catch his breath.

"Get away from me!"

He hadn't realized that the alley was already occupied. Doing her best to look fierce, a scruffy, dirty female dog, who looked like she might be a Cocker Spaniel/Pomeranian mix, stood growling at him. Her ribs were apparent under her mangy, golden-brown fur.

"Whoa, whoa. Chill out, baby. I ain't gonna' hurt ya'."

"Yeah, right!" the girl barked, sounding much less intimidating that she was going for, "I know what you guys all want! J- Just leave me alone! Go away!"

Realizing what she was thinking he was going to do, he backed off and hastily tired to calm her, "No, no! Ya' got me all wrong, sweetie'. I ain't doin' that to ya' - I mean, not unless you __want __to."

Clearly still apprehensive, she stopped demanding he leave but still eyed him suspiciously. Her curiosity won over, "Y- You're not going to… Who are you? What's your name?"

"You can call me Dodger. Now how about I get your name, huh?"

"…Well, my owners called me Nancy."

"Nancy it is, then!" he declared with a charming grin. She seemed to loosen up a little, so he asked, "How did you end up in tha' back alleys a New York, Nancy?"

"I used to live with this man and woman, but several weeks ago they took me to a park, took off my collar, and ditched me," Nancy sighed, looking down-heartened.

"Geez, that's tough," Dodger said solemnly, "Hate ta' tell ya', but it happens all the time. How about this? You look starved, so I'll go steal ya' some chow."

"I know what you're doing!" Nancy barked, switching back to acting defensive, "You'll give me the food, but only if I give you- "

"No! Listen ta' me, Nancy, I'm not gonna' do that! I promise ya'," the mutt reassured her.

"…You promise?"

"Absitively posolutely."

Dodger stole her a hot dog; Nancy gratefully aft up the food, then actually smiled for once, "Thank you, Dodger."

"No problamo'! C'mon, let's get you outta' here…"

Nancy followed Dodger out of the alley and down the sidewalk; he stole her some chicken, and she ate that, too.

__She must'a been through some terrible stuff… __Dodger thought, looking at her with pity. __Man, dogs have just been usin' her for… that's- that's not right.__

As the two dogs walked, Nancy told him about what she suffered on the streets, how she desperately hoped she wasn't pregnant, and how she didn't know what to do next.

__Could I set her up with tha' Company? No, I can't sentence her ta' those jerks… __Dodger thought, thinking of how to help her. The entrance to a subway station caught his eye, and he got a great idea.

"Yeah! Man, I wonder if he's still there!" Dodger exclaimed to Nancy.

"What? Who's still where?"

"Some guys who can help ya'. C'mon, follow me!"

The mongrel and the Spaniel/Pomeranian mix navigated the many streets of New York City for what seemed like hours. Finally, Dodger announced that he'd found the place he'd been searching for.

"…An abandoned old subway station?"

"Yep! Trust me on this," Dodger assured her, then went under the tape covering the entrance and headed down the stairs. After some hesitation, Nancy followed suit.

"Charley! Charl, man, ya' still here?"

A moment passed in silence, but then a dog barked out, "Jack? Jack, that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Dodger called out happily. A male collie with shaggy, black and white fur came bounding up to greet Dodger, "Ah, Jack! What's it been? Two years?"

"Yeah, I think so. An' it's Dodger now, not Jack," the red-scarfed mutt corrected.

"Well, I'm still just Charley. Not much has changed around for us here. You remember Bud, don't you? And Maddie's the new girl around here," Charley said, nodding to Bud the Rottweiler and Maddie the greyhound as he named his friends.

All three dogs living in the abandoned subway station were thin and dirty, but they all looked happy. Dodger turned to Nancy to explain; she had been backed away from them all, not saying anything.

"Years ago, I used ta' hang out wi' Charley an' Bud from time ta' time. We all stole together an' watched each other's backs. 'Guess ya' could say Charl was like a best friend to me."

Charley the collie looked at Nancy with interest, "So who's your friend, Jac- I mean, uh, Dodger?"

"I'm Nancy," she said to him.

"I met up wi' Nancy on tha' streets. She needs a place ta' stay, man," Dodger asked his old friend.

"Say no more, say no more," Charley grinned, "You're welcome to stay with us, Nancy."

"Oh, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Nancy said in gratitude.

"Believe me, we do," Maddie answered, "We've all had ta' deal wi' tha' streets, hon. Best thing ta' do is stick wi' ya' friends."

"Definitely," Charley agreed with Maddie. He then eyed Dodger's neatly-groomed fur, clean bandana, and collar, "But it looks to me like you haven't been dealing with the streets as of late."

"Yeah, I have! I mean, I haven't gotten much chance- " Dodger tried to defend himself, then gave up, " -Okay, fine. Yes, I'm a house dog now."

"What? What are you thinking, man?" Charley asked in disbelief, "You're telling me you __like__ living the Cushy Pillow Life?"

"It's not like that, Charl! This family really loves me! An' my little bro, this cat- "

" -A cat?"

"Yes, a cat," Dodger repeated, "He's tha' most important person in tha' world ta' me. Charley, I care about him more than anything."

Charley and the other dogs were quiet. Dodger sighed, then looked out the subway entrance and saw that it was nearly sunrise, "Listen, man, I gotta' get back ta' my family. They'll worry about me."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Charley scoffed, but then changed his attitude and smiled at his old friend, "You have to come visit more often."

"I'll be sure ta' do that," Dodger grinned as he walked up the run-down subway stairs, "Thanks for takin' care a' Nancy, man. See ya', guys."

"Bye, Dodger! Thank you so much!" Nancy called to him cheerfully as he left out into the city above.

"Later, Jack," Charley said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Dodger! Where have you been? Oh, we were so worried about you!"<p>

Mr. Foxworth was relieved when his dog came back to their Fifth Avenue mansion. Jenny ran up and gave Dodger a big hug, looking like she had been crying, "I thought you had run away from us…"

Dodger had been hoping he could have reentered the house with his absence unnoticed, but that didn't exactly go well. He had felt so overjoyed to be back out and about the city, but now all he felt was overwhelming guilt. __How could I make them worry so much over me? After all their kindness, after all they've done…__

'We can't just let you run loose in the city, boy!" Mr. Foxworth lectured him, "What if you got hurt? You could get hit by a car again, and we'd have no way to find you."

Dodger whimpered apologetically; Mr. Foxworth sighed, then scratched his dog's head and left. Dodger saw Oliver looking at him sadly from in the living room, not saying anything. Somehow, Dodger couldn't bring himself to say anything either; there was no way to explain his actions.

But looking at Oliver, Dodger thought he knew the words the kid was thinking quietly.

__"What do you mean, Dodge?… The Foxworths mean family… What? What, this place is not good enough for you anymore? Don't want to mix with the rich snobs?… You wanna leave? Fine. There's the door… Go on, no one's stopping you… If he doesn't like it, let him go."__

Dodger hung his head in shame, then walked away from Oliver's sad gaze.

__What am I supposed ta' do now? Tha' Foxworths love me, I love them. An' I'm with Oliver here… I can't leave him, I promised I never would__, Dodger thought despairingly. Then he remembered the feel of being back out in New York, the freedom to go wherever he pleased and do whatever he liked. __Hearing the rhythm, the step, the beat of the city, reuniting with my old friend, Charley… I've gotta' be out on tha' streets a' Manhattan. I have ta' be a street dog.__

…__But how could I ever abandon the Foxworths? How could I abandon Oliver, my little brother? He's everything ta' me.__

__I just don't know what ta' do.__

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter introduced two more original characters, Nancy and Charl, both of whom are named after characters in <em>Oliver Twist<em>. Nancy, a mix of Cocker Spaniel and Pomeranian, and Charley, a black-and-white collie, will both be featured more prominently in this story's sequel, _Streetlife_.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	20. Big Brother

Ch. 20: Big Brother

Annie's four puppies were cuddled up together, sleeping in the doggy bed and blankets that Annie usually slept in. The mother loved her puppies more than anything, but she had one child who wasn't there with the other four.

She sighed. The mongrel knew her son, Dodger, was very, very angry with her ever since she had abandoned him on the streets. Nevertheless, Annie loved him and wished he would understand that.

_He should be here, with his family… with his new brothers and sisters… _Annie thought sadly. Seeing her looking disheartened, Einstein got off the couch and walked over to Annie, smiled, and gently licked her cheek. Her face brightened and she rubbed her head against his fur.

_I know how fortunate I am. No matter how bad the streets were to me, I'm being taken care of now, as are my pups_, Annie thought to herself. _And I have Einstein - he's been so good to me and our puppies. I needed someone to take care of me, and he has. I needed someone to love me, and he does._

_But I want my son to love me, too. If he can't do that… then I at least want him to love his brothers and sisters._

From the other side of the apartment's living room, Rita stood up to get her gang's full attention. She cleared her throat and announced, "Okay, guys. We need to go out again and steal more stuff for the old man - it's only a matter of time before those terrible men come back demanding their money."

Tito and Francis nodded, then stood up and headed for the doggy door behind Rita. Before they left, Annie spoke up.

"Wait. Wait, guys, I want to go and help, too."

Rita was surprised - Annie usually just opted to stay behind with Einy and her puppies, "You sure, hon?"

"Yes. You all have helped me so much, and I want to help you out in return," Annie said, "Einstein can watch the puppies."

She rubbed her head against the Great Dane again, "I'm sure they won't give you any trouble, love."

"If they stay asleep," Einy smiled.

Rita, Francis, Tito, and Annie left the apartment, went up the stairs, and out into the streets of the New York Bronx. The Company made their way down the streets, through alleyways, and eventually ended up near the bottom of the Bronx, nearing Manhattan.

"We'll do better if we split. Francis, you take Tito, and I'll go with Annie."

"Actually, Rita," Annie said, "Don't you think we'd cover even more ground if we all go alone? We could steal more for Fagin that way."

"Yeah, I guess…" Rita thought about Annie's suggestion, "But are you sure you'll be alright going off by yourself? I can stay with you."

"Really, I'll be fine. I've felt much stronger since you've all been caring for me. Besides, Fagin is desperate for as much money as we can get," Annie informed their leader.

Rita reluctantly agreed, and the four dogs parted ways to comb the streets for money, valuables, or anything else that might be worth something.

When she was out of sight from the other three, however, Annie quickly started down towards Manhattan. She knew the fastest way to get around New York was to ride and jump around on car tops, but that was dangerous. Annie remembered Dodger lying broken on the sidewalk after being hit by a car.

Deciding it was more important to quickly get into Manhattan, Annie waited until the cars slowed down, then jumped and landed rather unprofessionally on the back end of one, scrambling up onto the top.

_How does Dodger do this so gracefully? _she thought in exasperation, clinging on to the roof of the car as it drove to Upper Manhattan, to her son.

* * *

><p><em>There it is<em>, Annie thought as she approached the Fifth Avenue mansion her son lived in. She was now just walking down the street - after immediately hopping off the car the instant they had stopped in traffic, Annie had sworn to never "car surf" ever again.

The mutt came up to the front of the house, not sure how to get to her son inside. She didn't want to alert the family by barking at the front door again; fortunately, she found a fire escape on the side of the mansion. Annie made her way up to it, looked through the window, and saw the little orange cat sleeping on the bed inside.

Barking outside the bedroom window woke Oliver; he was startled at first, but then curious because he recognized the scruffy, sandy-brown female dog who was making the noise. Oliver got the window open and let her in.

"I remember you. You're the one who came and got us when Dodger was hurt," Oliver stated.

"Yes. He lives here with you, right?" Annie asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah. Are you looking for Dodger?"

"Someone mention little ol' me?"

Dodger strutted into Jenny's bedroom, then halted when he caught sight of Annie. His eyes narrowed, and in a low growl he said, "Do ya' just follow me everywhere now?"

"Son…"

Oliver's eyes widened, "Son? You're his mother? So then you- you abandoned Dodger when he was a puppy?"

"I'll never live it down," she sighed.

"Ya' got that right."

"But Dodger," Oliver protested to his growls, "She saved your life!"

"She did wha'?"

"When you were hit by a car," Oliver explained to a bewildered Dodger and a silent Annie, "Your mother raced to our home, got our attention, and led us back to you. You would've died for sure if she hadn't brought Jenny's dad to where you were lying."

Dodger was shocked, looking at his mother, then at Oliver, and then back to Annie, "I- You- Why did you do that?"

"Would you believe it was because you're my son and I love you?"

"No, I wouldn't- I can't- I- "

"Dodger, come on!" Oliver said to the stuttering dog, "I know you feel hurt and abandoned by her, but can't you tell that she's _sorry_?"

He didn't respond, just turned his head away from them with a frown on his face. Oliver waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, the cat huffed loudly and turned to leave.

"Well, when you feel like growing up, Dodge, just let me know!"

With that, Oliver stormed out of the bedroom, leaving behind a stunned Dodger.

"Oliver! Kid! Oh, man…" Dodger half-heartedly called, then gave up. He turned back to face Annie and asked, "Why did ya' come find me this time, huh?"

Annie took a deep breath, then looked at her son and explained, "I had my puppies, son. There are four of them… I had- I had just wondered if you wanted to meet them."

He was taken aback, "Meet them? Your puppies? Y- Ya' really want me to?"

"I want them to know who their big brother is."

"Big brother…" Dodger repeated, gazing back sadly at where Oliver had stormed out angrily, "…I don't think I've been a very good one…"

"Well… I don't think I've been a very good mother."

* * *

><p>Dodger and Annie walked through Upper Manhattan, heading back to Fagin's apartment. Though it took well over an hour for them to reach the Bronx, the mother and son stayed quiet for most of the trip. When they finally neared the shabby apartment complex, however, Dodger quickly spoke up.<p>

"Wait- Wait- Is the rest'a tha' gang gonna' be there? I ain't goin' nowhere near those guys, 'specially not Rita."

"They shouldn't be back yet. It ought to just be Einstein and the puppies."

"The puppies…" Dodger felt his heart start beating faster and faster. _Man, what if they don't like me? And why should they? I've never been there for them yet._

Annie entered through the doggy door; Dodger hesitated, then followed after her.

"I'm back, Einstein," Annie announced to the Great Dane, "And I'm not alone."

"Dodger," Einstein said simply.

"H- Hey, big guy."

The four puppies came running into the living room towards their mother, but gasped and hid behind Einstein and Annie when they caught sight of Dodger.

"M- Mommy! Who's that?" the gray, brown-flecked girl asked timidly.

"This is Dodger, Kitty. He's your big brother," Annie told her young daughter.

"But Stud is our big brother!"

"Dodger is older than Stud, baby. He wants to meet his younger brothers and sisters," Annie explained to her puppies, then turned to Dodger to introduce the four, "This is Stud, Kitty, Honey, and little Billy."

"Hiya, kids. Pleasure ta' make tha' acquaintance."

The four of them slowly came out from behind Annie and Einstein; Honey started sniffing him, Kitty circled him warily, and Stud tried to growl as deeply and loudly as he could, imagining himself to be intimidating. Billy, on the other hand, hung back away from the others and said nothing.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" Honey asked.

"'Cause it makes me look awesome, a' course," Dodger smirked, then scratched her on the head. Honey shrieked with glee.

"You don't look so tough! I could take you!" Stud growled at Dodger.

"Oh yeah? I once took on two giant Dobermans who would'a eaten ya' for breakfast an' still been hungry!"

"_Two_ Dobermans? No way!" Stud's eyes widened with excitement, then he paused a moment, "What's a Doberman?"

Watching the puppies laugh and play with their older brother - Honey tried to jump up on his back, Kitty was snuggling his side and Stud was trying to fight with him - Annie rested contently against Einstein. Einy smiled and whispered, "He always acts like a tough guy, but Dodger loves kids. He loves our puppies like he loves Oliver."

"He's a good big brother," the mother smiled, looking fondly at her son, "I just wish he wasn't so angry with me… I wish he could somehow forgive me."

"Maybe bonding with the puppies is the first step to that," Einstein encouraged.

"I hope so."

Dodger managed to get the three puppies off of him, then looked over at Billy, who was still keeping his distance, "Hey, you alright, Billy?"

The small puppy was quiet, then slowly asked, "…Why are you here? If you're our big brother, where were you before now?"

"I… I don't… I mean, I don't live here with you guys. I like ta' wander around tha' city, never really stay in one place. I'm a freelancer."

"Then you're not our big brother," Billy simply stated.

"Wha'? A' course I am."

"No. A big brother would always be around to protect us. You'd stay and take care of us four."

"Listen, Billy," Dodger pleaded with the more-than-four-weeks-old puppy, " I'll always be there for you guys. I promise ya'."

"No… You won't. You just said you never stayed in one place," Billy pressed, "So how can we call you our big brother?"

"Billy, I- "

"Dodger?"

The mutt looked up from arguing with his small young brother, surprised to see Rita, Francis, and Tito standing in the apartment.

"I'll just be goin' now," Dodger growled at the Company.

"What are you doing here this time?" Rita asked, ignoring his comment.

"Well, I _was_ havin' a nice time meetin' my new brothers an' sisters," Dodger said, rolling his eyes. He then glanced at the three dirty wallets the Company had brought in with them, "What're those, huh? Lemme' guess: you total hypocrites have been out stealin' from people? Even after ya' ran me outta' tha' gang for stealin' stuff? That is _low_."

"No, we just found them thrown down in some alleys and thought Fagin could use the couple bucks," Rita told him. She actually happened to be telling the truth - the three of them had not been able to steal anything from anyone today, only managing to find the three lost wallets, "You know that not everyone lives in a nice, Fifth Avenue mansion, right? Not everyone gets all the food they want, all the toys, or all the money- "

" -Shut up, Rita," Dodger growled, "Just shut up."

"I wish you would just stay away. Just leave us alone already," Rita growled back.

Dodger barked loudly at her, causing the whole Company to flinch in shock. The puppies looked as if they might start crying; Dodger cast them a forlorn glance, then gave Rita a bitter glare and headed for the doggy door to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing," Rita snapped, letting her anger out completely, "I don't remember us running you out of the gang. You left of your own accord."

Dodger left the apartment without another word.

Annie sighed. Dodger had come with her to meet her new puppies, had even played with them all and begun to love them. She was hoping that today had been some sign, some indication that Dodger could one day let go of his anger at her.

But now it seemed that her son had not let go of his anger at all. Instead, he had simply redirected all of his built-up anger and bitterness at someone else. Annie looked at Rita and the rest of the Company miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dodger seems to be healing his bond with his mother, and now he's met his half-siblings: aggressive Stud, clever Honey, sweet-natured Kitty, and the reclusive and shy Billy (who looks very similar to Dodger). Too bad the Company had to arrive and ruin the moment.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	21. We Have No Choice

Ch. 21: We Have No Choice

"How long have we given you now, Fagin? Two months? More?" the giant brute of a man, Stone, growled, "And yet you haven't even managed to pay off the money you owe us from Sykes. Absolutely pathetic."

Fagin groveled at the Mafia boss's feet, gulping, begging him, "I- I've been trying! My- My dogs steal for me - they help out! We'll get you your- "

" -You trained the dogs to steal?" Stone said with a grin, "Amusing, but they'll do better in the ring. That's where the real money is made."

"You can't! You can't take them away!" Fagin sobbed. Stone and Russo were clearly not moved by this.

"Fagin, you really don't want to tell me what I can and can't do," the huge, dark-skinned Stone rumbled, eyes narrowing. Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise as he heard a tiny bark at his feet.

The Company's terrified looks fell on Stud; the little growling puppy was at Stone's feet, trying to bite his shoe. Fagin's face grew pale as he watched Stone break into a gleeful grin.

"Why, Fagin! You never invited me to the baby shower!" Stone laughed. Russo began laughing stupidly with him, but was cut off by a glare from his boss.

"P- Please! Leave them alone!"

"_Them_? There's more than one puppy?" Stone exclaimed delightfully.

Fagin's face became even paler.

"At such a young age, a puppy is ideal to be trained for a life of dog fights," he mused, sounding sickeningly causal, "The puppies, alongside your others there, would go for a very fine price indeed. I'm sure it would help tremendously in paying off your little debt."

Stone stooped down and grabbed the struggling Stud. Einstein and his fellow dogs immediately began barking and growling, loudly, uncontrollably. The short, fat Russo instantly whipped out his gun and aimed it at the barking dogs.

"Call off your dogs, Fagin," Stone pleasantly requested.

Fagin cleared his throat, signaling for his dogs to quiet down. They did, still desperately looking at Stud in Stone's grasp. Fagin wiped his tearful eyes, again begging with the monstrous man, "Please, set him down! Please don't take them away! My dogs - they're all I have!"

"We won't take them from you yet," Stone gently reassured the scrawny, pleading man, "If we did, you might lose all motivation to get us our money, and we certainly can't have that. Hold on to your dogs for now, Fagin - let them serve as a reminder of the consequences you face by not paying us back."

The man set the puppy back down on the apartment floor; Stud bolted over to Einstein and his mother, all previous bravery vanished.

"Now, if you'll recall, the last time we visited you - Christmas, was it not? - I told you that if you didn't pay us back next visit, we would set a deadline for you. Well, it's the next visit, and I don't see all of our money," he said menacingly. Stone thought for a minute, then asked, "How does one week from today sound to you? Manageable?"

"O- One week? Just a week?" Fagin gasped in horror.

"I remember Mr. Sykes telling us he gave you three days. You should be very grateful for us to grant you a week," Stone frowned in mockery, "Of course, you _do_ owe us significantly more than you owed Mr. Sykes."

"Y- You don't understand! I've lost my job! How can I get that much money in a week?" Fagin pleaded.

"Fagin, Fagin, Fagin…" the Mafia man shook his head and smiled, "A man doesn't have to have a _job_ to obtain money, now does he?"

The scraggly, whimpering man nodded his head, gulped, and looked back at Stone for him to continue.

"Excellent. I trust there won't be any more problems then," Stone smiled, then suddenly switched to a cruel, threatening face, "One week, and you'll either pay us back with money or with every pitiful thing you've got. And as always, we _will_ have our men watching you."

He grabbed Fagin by shirt and easily lifted him into the air, "Don't even think about trying the police again. We know an awful lot of people, and if we get word that you've gone to the NYPD, we will move your deadline to a date much earlier than you'd like. Understood?"

Stone dropped Fagin on the floor, then turned to Russo and growled, "We're done here."

The door slammed behind them as they left the apartment. Fagin picked himself up from the floor and slumped onto the couch.

"A week… a week… Oh, there's no way… just no way…"

He looked up to see his nine dogs staring at him with sad eyes and drooping ears. Fagin stifled back tears, breathed in, and announced to them, "…You've got to leave me. You're all in terrible danger. Don't you understand? They'll take you away!"

The Company stayed quiet; no one, not even the puppies, made a sound. A silent refusal.

"No, you have to! Please!" Fagin begged his dogs, "You need to go far, far away from me! Especially the little puppies… They're in the greatest danger of all…"

Still, his dogs were silent.

Fagin dried his eyes, then shook his head in marvel of his dog's loyalty, "…You don't wanna' abandon me, do you? You want to help me get the money, huh?"

The Company barked, yipped, wagged their tails in reply. Their old man sighed before shaking his head and grinning, "Okay, then. Better get to it, shouldn't we? Next Saturday is when they'll be back for us - just one week to pull this off, fellas."

His nine dogs crowded around him, anxious to hear his plan of action, "You guys keep roaming the streets for loot. I was laid off of my job, but I gotta' keep getting money, for you guys' sake."

Fagin left his bedroom and returned holding an old, black ski mask. His face was grim and desolate, ashamed of what he now had to do to get money. However, he continually glanced at his dogs and muttered to himself, "…For you guys' sake… For you guys' sake…"

With that, their old man left his apartment. The gang exchanged looks of pity for their master; Francis cleared his throat and spoke up, "If we are to save Fagin - and indeed, ourselves - we must not tarry in once again pillaging the roads for valuables."

"I agree. Let's get going," Rita nodded.

"Wait, ya' understood what Frankie said?" a perplexed Tito asked his leader.

Rita, Francis, Tito, and Einstein left the apartment complex - Annie had wanted to stay with her puppies. The Company was, once again, combing the roads, searching the alleys, and plundering the streets to find money or other things of value.

_We've gotta' search nonstop from now on, bring loot back to the apartment and head right back out to keep searching_, Rita thought. _One week… we don't have much time left…_

* * *

><p>"Oh no… Oh dear, oh no…" Fagin muttered in rapid succession, his heart pounding, sweat dripping off his face. He had entered his apartment in this state, breathing heavily and looking guilty; his dogs stirred from their sleep to see what the problem was.<p>

"I- I just… got these…" Fagin panted, pulling out a diamond necklace, pearl earrings, and more jewelry from his pockets. The Company hung their heads, feeling his shame at sinking so low.

"I had to run - police were coming. Oh… never ran so fast in my life…" Fagin mumbled, lying down on the couch and clutching the stolen jewelry against his chest, "C- Can't believe I managed to get away… Oh, I can't do this again - I can't. I'm not a big-time thief, I just…"

The man slumped down from his couch onto the floor, eyes tearing up at what he had done, "…I just don't wanna' lose you guys…"

Einstein got up from beside Annie and their puppies, walked up to Fagin, and put his head on Fagin's lap. The poor man wiped his eyes, smiled, and hugged his favorite dog.

Fagin had owned old Einstein longer than any of his other dogs; Einy had been with him even before Fagin became homeless. The Great Dane had slept in alleyways with Fagin, had panhandled with him, and had seen his old man in good times, bad times, and desperate times in which he turned to men like Sykes and Stone.

"You've always been there, Einy…" Fagin smiled. He loved all of the dogs (and one cat) he had taken in, but old Einstein would always be his favorite.

* * *

><p>"We're done for now, fellas… They're coming for us tomorrow…" Fagin whispered, his head in his hands, "…and we don't have enough money…"<p>

It was Friday morning - the Mafia men had said that they'd come for Fagin on Saturday. Throughout the week, the Company had barely had any rest, always running around New York in search of valuables. They had accumulated a decent amount of shabby wallets, wristwatches, and even a lost piece of jewelry here and there, but all in all, they just didn't have enough.

As much as it angered Rita to admit it, Dodger had by far been the best thief in the Company. Without him, they just hadn't been able to get all the loot they needed.

"Look at how little they gave me for that jewelry!" Fagin complained to his dogs, pulling a stack of bills from his coat pocket, "A rip-off! And after all the trouble I went through to steal them!"

The dogs didn't know exactly what he meant, but they knew Fagin wasn't happy about it.

_This is it_, Rita though in shock. _There's just nothing we can do. We could roam the streets all day and all night and we wouldn't have enough_.

Rita wondered if the men had ever counted on Fagin to get all the money in the first place. Perhaps this had been Stone's plan all along - force Fagin to get as much money as possible, take that, then ransack the apartment and take the dogs anyways.

_But if we could just somehow get enough money to pay off his debt, maybe they'd take it and leave for good… _Rita thought. _No, it's impossible. No way we could get that much in one day._

Suddenly, an old newspaper on the apartment floor caught her eye. The picture in the paper showed Jenny's father, Mr. Foxworth, standing with his three pets.

"That's it!" Rita gasped.

"Wha'? What's it?" Tito asked in alarm. All the dogs in the apartment turned their eyes to Rita.

"The only way to get the money Fagin needs by tomorrow," Rita answered. The Saluki grabbed the newspaper and threw it down in front of her friends so they could see the picture.

Francis quickly grasped what Rita was suggesting. The bulldog's eyes widened with shock, "R- Rita, surely this is a jest?"

"It's the only thing we can do, Frankie," their leader replied grimly, "We've already broken into their mansion once before, remember?"

"To rescue young Oliver, yes, not to plunder their home!"

"You got a better idea? I don't like it either, but Fagin needs that money!" Rita persisted.

"Rita!" Tito yipped in protest, "Ya' want us ta' rob them? Ya' want me ta' betray the trust of my woman?"

"Tito, your _woman_ has more money to her name than you ever will in a lifetime! We are desperate!" Rita snapped at the little Chihuahua. Tito's face fell.

"What are you all barking about? I hope you're coming up with an idea to save us," Fagin spoke up.

Rita picked up the newspaper again and placed it in front of him. Fagin saw the picture of the rich Mr. Foxworth and his dogs, then realized what Rita was thinking of.

"No… No, we can't sink _that_ low…" Fagin moaned in despair, "I don't want to do that to them…"

Rita barked.

"…We have no choice, do we?" Fagin mumbled, meeting Rita's stern glare.

The Company bowed their heads in agreement - to think that it would come to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fagin's situation reaches its worst point, so Rita suggests a horrible quick fix... rob the Foxworths. After all, they know where they live, and they have no time to get money any other way. For being initially so against stealing, Rita sure is insistent now. Sadly, bad situations can make people do bad things.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	22. In Desperation

Ch. 22: In Desperation

"C'mon, guys, we gotta' hurry!" Fagin called to his dogs. He stood waiting nervously at the apartment door, eyes darting all over the place as if he expected Stone - or the police - to jump out at him at any moment.

Rita nodded to her gang to follow her as she approached Fagin. Tito and Francis likewise went to the door, but Einstein didn't budge.

"Einy! Let's go!" Rita called impatiently.

The Great Dane stayed where he was and answered, "No. I won't do it."

"Wha'? C'mon, Einy, man!" Tito yipped.

Einstein shook his head, "No. The kitty is our friend. The little girl is our friend. I won't steal from them."

"What else can we do?" Rita yelled in a strained, desperate voice.

"I won't do it."

"It's okay, Rita," Annie suddenly intervened, "Einstein can stay with the puppies. I'll go with you instead."

"Alright, fine. We just gotta' get going," Rita instructed. She, Tito, Francis, and Annie followed Fagin out the door and up the stairs. The four dogs jumped into the cart on Fagin's buggy-motorcycle, while Fagin got on his vehicle and sped off for Manhattan.

Before too long, the Company had arrived on Fifth Avenue; they drove past mansion after mansion, until finally…

"That's the one I remember," Fagin said grimly, pulling up on the pavement near the Foxworth Mansion. This was the place that Rita remembered breaking into to rescue Oliver and visiting for the girl's birthday party.

"Are we really gonna' do this, Rita?" Tito whimpered.

"We wouldn't be here otherwise," she snapped at him.

"Okay, okay, listen up guys…" Fagin addressed his dogs, eyes still darting everywhere in a nervous frenzy, "We don't have a plan. Just- Just run in, grab the goods, and we'll all get back to the motorcycle and get out of here. We can apologize when our lives aren't in danger."

_Go in, rob, get out fast… _Rita told herself. Fagin slipped his black ski mask over his head and sighed; the Company all exchanged nods, then ran with Fagin up to the house.

* * *

><p>"Ya' ain't angry wi' me, are ya', kid?" Dodger asked Oliver hesitantly. The cat and dog were on the living room floor; Oliver got up, stretched his back out, and sighed.<p>

"No, Dodger, I'm not. It's just that… sometimes you let your stubbornness completely take over," the ginger cat tentatively answered the mutt, "You get irrational and angry, and sometimes… sometimes you- "

" -Wait, kid. Someone knockin' at tha' door?" Dodger interrupted him when there was a loud knocking on the front door.

"Winston will answer it," Oliver shrugged.

But before Oliver could continue explaining to Dodger, they heard Winston give a shout. Alarmed, the cat and dog rushed out of the living room to see what was going on.

"Help! Burglar!" the frightened butler called as a scrawny man in a black ski mast pushed past him and ran into the house.

"A robber! D- Dodger!" Oliver cried out in terror, looking up to Dodger for help.

The mutt started to chase after the man, but stopped when four other dogs bolted into the mansion.

"Rita?" Dodger gasped, instantly recognizing the burglars, "Tito? Frankie? _MOM_?"

"Move it!" Rita yelled, shoving past Dodger and running further into the house.

"What's going on, guys?" Oliver exclaimed in dismay.

"Sorry, kid. Nothin' personal," Tito yipped apologetically, then ran into the living room, grabbed an expensive silk pillow, and dashed out of the house with it.

"Stop them! They're robbin' us!" Dodger snarled ferociously. The mongrel ran after his former friends; Oliver chased after him, disbelief all over his face.

"What on earth is going on here?" Mr. Foxworth shouted. He and his wife were in the library when a chubby bulldog ran in, grabbed a golden candlestick, and ran out.

"That's valuable!" Mrs. Foxworth yelled, and the couple took off after the thieving bulldog.

"_Alonzo_! You've returned to me!" Georgette exclaimed delightfully as the Chihuahua entered her bedroom in a hurry.

"Babe, I love seein' ya' again, but now is kinda' a bad time!" Tito quickly said, then asked, "What's the most expensive thing in here?"

"Why, my golden collar, of course!" the poodle proudly answered, indicating a golden, jeweled collar perfectly posed on a silk pillow, "Awarded only to the winner of the national dog show championships - _me_!"

"Thanks!" Tito yipped, then grabbed the prize collar and darted out of the bedroom.

"_What_? Alonzo, what is this?" Georgette barked, chasing after Tito.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Jenny ran out of her bedroom in a fright. The little red-haired girl stood at the top of the staircase, calling for her mother and father. Fagin stopped running around when he saw her, guilt coming over him as he quietly said, "Jenny…"

Seeing a man in a black ski mask, Jenny screamed and ran back up the stairs.

"What do ya' think ya' doin'?" Dodger barked, chasing Rita into the living room. Tito, Francis, Annie, and Oliver all ran into the room when they heard Dodger's barking.

"We're desperate, Dodger!" Rita shouted.

"You're thieves! You're all thieves!" he barked back, "I can't believe you'd do this!"

"Who are _you_ to call us thieves?" Rita snarled at the mutt.

"_Hypocrites_!" Dodger yelled as loud as he could, "You gave me so much 'cause I stole stuff, an' now ya' turn around an' steal from my family!"

"Dodger, please! You do not fully understand the situation!" Francis pleaded.

"I understand just fine!' Dodger continued to shout, glaring at the Company, "Ya' been stealin' before today, haven't ya'? _That's_ why ya' were out on tha' streets on Christmas Eve, Rita! An' when I was visitin' tha' puppies - tha' stuff was ya' loot! You're all hypocrites!"

"And you're a genuine _jerk_, you know that?" Rita threw at him. The Company's eyes widened as she began growling and snarling at Dodger, "You're mean and arrogant and selfish! You can never, ever do anything _wrong_, can you? Maybe you're right - maybe we really did run you out of the gang! But if we did, it wasn't because you steal - it was because you're a jerk!"

"I'm not tha' one breakin' inta' someone's house an' robbin 'em!" he shouted back, "I find a family that really loves me - more than you guys ever did - an' ya' have ta' break inta' our house? Why can't ya' let me be _happy_?"

"Oh, yeah! Your kind, loving family!" Rita scoffed, "You ditched us to go live with some really rich family that _spoils you_! You ditched us to be with that _stupid cat_!"

Dodger lunged at Rita.

Oliver and the Company gasped as Rita and Dodger began to fight one another. They snarled, clawed each other, struggled, and viciously clashed.

Dodger bit into her leg, causing Rita to cry out in pain and slash his face with her claws. The dogs watching each called out for them to stop fighting, but were unheard over their furious growls and snarls. Dodger bit her shoulder and knocked her to the ground, but Rita jumped back up. She threw her teeth at his neck and ended up grabbing his collar in her mouth. Rita struggled, bit down, fought, and then a ripping sound was heard.

Dodger torn collar fell to the floor.

Enraged, Dodger barked and lunged at Rita when-

"_STOP_!"

The mutt quit fighting with Rita and looked at the little orange cat who had cried out.

Oliver's eyes were brimming with tears, "D- Dodger! Please, _stop_! Stop it!"

Rita came to her senses and stopped struggling with Dodger. Francis, Tito, and Annie all stared at the cat; Dodger looked like his whole world had fallen apart as Oliver began crying.

The mutt started to say, "K- Kid, I- "

"_NO_! No, what do you think you're _doing_, Dodger? What are you _all _doing?" Oliver shouted, tears falling down his face, "Why are you fighting? And why are you all _stealing_ from us?"

The cat tried to stop his tears, but to no avail. He broke down and began sobbing, "I- I haven't seen y- you guys in almost a year! A- And you break in and r- rob us? W- Why would you do this? I th- thought you were my _f- friends_!"

Rita looked on the verge of tears herself. Francis looked heart-broken, Tito's lip quivered, and Annie couldn't bring herself to speak. Dodger tried to say something, but faltered and stayed silent. Georgette had entered the room hearing all the shouting, and her teary eyes were also now on Oliver.

"H- How could you d- do this to us? And Dodger!" he cried; Dodger's eyes widened in shock as Oliver turned to him, "Why are you so _angry_? What do you get out of it? I think- I think _you're_ the reason everyone is in so much pain!"

Not one of them said a word to Oliver's cries. The little cat sobbed and sobbed, but not one of them could think of a thing to say.

Finally, Georgette stepped over to Oliver and put a paw around him. He cried into her fur, and she let him.

The silence was broken by Fagin stumbling into the living room holding a wallet and some jewelry. Mr. Foxworth ran in after him and tackled Fagin to the floor.

"David!" Mrs. Foxworth yelled out as she, Jenny, and Winston entered the living room in a frenzy.

Mr. Foxworth pinned the struggling man to the floor and quickly pulled off the ski mask he was wearing.

"Mr. Fagin!" Jenny cried out in recognition, still clinging to her mother.

"Good heavens, Fagin!" Winston shouted in complete dismay, "I thought you were better than this!"

Fagin tried to say something, but was cut off by Mr. Foxworth, "Fagin? Winston, is this the man that saved Jenny from that kidnapper last Spring?"

"Y- Yes, sir, it is! I remember him from Miss Jennifer's birthday party last year!"

"So the man who saved my daughter…" Mr. Foxworth said angrily, "…is really just a no-good thief."

"No! Please, you- you don't understand! I had to!" Fagin pleaded.

"You _had_ to?" Mrs. Foxworth asked him curtly, "Why did you _have_ to terrorize our home and attempt to steal our possessions?"

"_Stone_! He's in the M- Mafia!" Fagin whimpered, "I owed him money, and he kept beating me up and adding more and more money to my debt, and he- he demands I pay it all back tomorrow or else- "

"Or else what?"

"…H- He's gonna' sell my dogs."

Jenny gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Winston's and Mrs. Foxworth's eyes grew more sympathetic, but Mr. Foxworth remained wary and kept Fagin pinned to the floor.

"So in a last-minute effort to get the money you need to pay off these Mafia men…" Mr. Foxworth concluded, "…you tried robbing us blind. Did you even have a _plan_ when you broke in? We were all home, but you and your dogs just barged in anyways? What were you thinking?"

"I- I wasn't thinking!" Fagin cried out, admitting everything to them, "I was just so desperate - I didn't want to lose my dogs! I'm sorry I tried to rob you, I just- I just couldn't think of what else to do!"

"I can think of one thing you didn't try," Mr. Foxworth said.

Fagin asked what that was.

"You could have tried _asking_ us to help you."

Fagin's eyes widened, he stuttered and stammered and felt foolish, and he got out, "I- I didn't think you would - I mean, I hadn't thought to - I was- I was desperate and- and not thinking and- "

"Yes, you _weren't_ thinking," Mr. Foxworth cut him off, "You were desperate, and in your desperation you thought the only thing left to do was try stealing the money, right? You never once thought to ask us for help."

Mr. Foxworth released Fagin from his grasp and let him fall to the floor, "I'm- I'm sorry, I… W- Will you p- please help me?"

"Why should I? You just broke into my house! How do I even know that you're telling the truth about these Mafia men?"

"I am! Please, I beg of you- "

"Winston," Mr. Foxworth ordered his butler, "Show Mr. Fagin to the door, and be sure to retrieve all the valuables he tried to steal."

Fagin dropped to his knees and begged the man, "No, no! Y- You're my last hope! You have to help! They'll be at my apartment first thing tomorrow!"

"Get out! And be grateful I'm not calling the police!"

"The _police_! Yes!" Fagin exclaimed, "P- Please, get the police to come to this address tomorrow! You have to!"

Fagin quickly grabbed paper and a pen from the coffee table and scribbled his Bronx apartment's address down, "B- But be careful! I- I think Stone has some of the police working for him! He said he _knew people_!"

"Get out of my house! Take your dogs and get out!" Mr. Foxworth commanded, "You'd ask me for help after you try to rob my family? Get out!"

Fagin stumbled over to the door, then turned back to look at the Foxworths, "…Please… help me. You're the only ones who can now."

He pushed the poor open and waited for his dogs to follow.

"Go on. He's waitin'," Dodger said to Rita with a glare.

"Dodger!" Rita cried out, tossing her anger towards him aside, falling to her last resort, "Please! You've gotta' help us! Tomorrow the men are coming to the apartment - they're gonna' take us all away! They'll take the puppies away! Your brothers and sisters!"

"How can I trust you? Ya' proven yourself ta' be a liar an' a hypocrite!"

"Dodger, man, she's tellin' tha' truth!' Tito yipped in Rita's defense.

"I don't want anythin' ta' do with any of ya'! I never wanna' see ya' again!" Dodger barked at the Company, "Ya' caused so much pain for me! Why should I help you? Why should I care?"

"Dodger!" Oliver suddenly cried, immediately drawing the mutt's attention, "Just listen to yourself! How can you be like this?"

When Dodger didn't answer, Oliver went on, "Do you remember what I was telling you earlier? I was saying that your stubbornness makes you irrational and angry and sometimes - sometimes you scare me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter serves as the climax of the story, the breaking point for the characters. Rita insults Dodger in the heat of the moment, but it's when she insults Oliver that he attacks her. Spoiler Alert! I'm not pairing Dodger and Rita in this story. I just dislike the pairing, and it's been done a lot before.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	23. Forgive

Ch. 23: Forgive

"…I… scare you?" Dodger asked in shock.

"Sometimes, yes, you do!" Oliver shouted through his tears, "W- When I first met you in that alley, and when you told me to leave after you guys _kidnapped_ me, and- and now! You scare me, Dodger!"

Dodger was completely silenced, his head hung in shame. The Company looked at their former leader in anticipation, far past the verge of desperation and in need of his aid.

Tito quietly spoke, "D- Dodger, man, ya' gotta' help us out!"

Francis begged, "We are in mortal peril! Please! We need you, old chap!"

Rita pleaded with him, "Dodger! This isn't about you or me or whatever! Fagin needs our help to fight off those men! The puppies will be- "

"Just- Just get out," Dodger whispered.

"Dodger! You can't- "

"I said get out!"

Rita hung her head and motioned for her gang to follow her. Silently, the Company went out the mansion door; Fagin cast one more pleading look at the Foxworths, the shut the door and left.

No one noticed Annie had stayed behind in the mansion until she spoke to Dodger.

"They miss you, you know."

Dodger jumped in surprise, startled that she hadn't already left.

"I know it doesn't seem like it…" Annie continued, "…but they do. They miss you, son."

"No, they don't! They hate me. I know they do - everybody does, right?" Dodger retorted bitterly.

"You _are _stubborn. Refuse to believe it all you want, but they miss you… and I love you, son."

Mr. Foxworth then noticed that Annie hadn't left yet, "Winston, open the door for that one. I want them all out of this house."

The chubby old butler sighed, then held the door open for Annie. She again looked back at her beloved son, shook her head sadly, and slowly left.

Oliver glanced up at Dodger, shocked to see his eyes were shut tightly, his head shaking back and forth.

"D- Dodge, are you- "

"I can't do this, kid. I'm sorry, I- I just can't do this anymore!"

Before Winston could shut the front door back, Dodger bolted outside, hearing the Foxworths' gasps behind him. But Dodger didn't run off to catch up with the gang - instead, he jumped onto a car top, leapt from car to car across the street to the other side of Fifth Avenue, jumped down, and ran off into Central Park.

From the sidewalk outside the Foxworth mansion, Annie had watched Dodger disappear into the park.

She sighed, "…Pull yourself together, son."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this… I'm sorry, Oliver, I just can't do it…" the mutt repeated over and over to himself as he wandered through Central Park, "…Everything's changed, nothing's tha' same… But why should I worry? Why should I care?"<p>

Dodger walked the park path alone, the early evening sun breaking through the tree branches, "Why should I care about tha' gang? I ditched them…"

Without knowing where he was going, Dodger ended up exactly where he expected he would.

"Balto," the mutt spat out, not daring to look up at the statue of the heroic sled dog.

"Well, whaddo' I do, huh? Tell me, whaddo' I do now?" Dodger barked at the husky, fully aware that he was talking to a statue, "Do I help tha' Company after everythin' that's been said an' done?"

The statue was silent.

"Well? How can I? How can I just forgive them?" Dodger yelled up at Balto, then let himself fall to the ground, "…How can I forgive myself?"

Dodger sighed and laid his head down, "I just don't know what to do… I broke tha' bond I had with tha' gang, but now I think I've broken my bond with Oliver, too… How can I let myself help tha' Company now, Balto? How can I?"

The Dodge felt his eyelids drooping from exhaustion and frustration, "…Forget them. Forget you, Balto… Whaddid' ya' do tha' was so special, anyways?"

With that, Dodger gave in and fell asleep at the foot of the statue.

His first dream was of the gang, the dogs he had once called friends. Dodger watched them yelling at him, their anger and ingratitude towards him building. How could he just forgive them after they had given him such a hard time? After he had left them once and for all?

Dodger's dream changed, bringing him away from the Company and onto the cruel Bronx streets he knew as a young puppy. He now watched Annie, his mother, as she left him that horrible night, watched her walk away from him. Once again, Dodger was a scrawny little puppy crying for his mother to come back, but it was no use - he was all alone on the streets. How could he possibly forgive her? After she had abandoned him, after she had left him to die?

His dream then changed one last time.

He was running, running faster than he had ever run before. He felt the snow below his paws, much thicker than the snow had been on Christmas; he was pulling something behind him. A sled? He was a sled dog racing through the snow, leading a team of dogs that ran behind him.

The winds whipped his face, the falling snow beat at his eyes, but he had to keep going, had to keep running. They were pulling medicine back to Nome for the sick children of the town, sick with deadly diphtheria - they had to keep running.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. Why should he be helping them? The townsfolk had all hated him for as long as he could remember, had made him an outcast in Nome. And why? Just because he was half-wolf, just because he was different.

They didn't deserve his help. Why was he racing through the Alaskan forests for them, anyways?

The blizzard seemed to increase tenfold as his anger towards the town built; the cold winds blew stronger, the snow stung his face as he ran. Before he knew it, the entire dogsled team was lost in the snowstorm.

Give up, just give up. Why should he care? The people of Nome had hated and isolated him - it was so easy to hate them back. How could he possibly forgive them? After they had all hated him for being a wolfdog?

But if he gave up… if he hated them all back… the children would die. The diphtheria would spread through the town like wildfire, taking more and more innocent lives.

He had to save them. He had to set aside his anger and frustration and save the townsfolk, the children.

The sled dog raised his head to the sky, broke through the anger, hatred, and bitterness of the blizzard that had blinded his heart for so long, and raced the medicine through the snow.

Dodger opened his eyes, gasping in shock as he awoke in front of the dog statue. He looked up at the husky dog - no, the half-husky - and stared at the words inscribed into the plaque beneath the statue, wishing he could read them.

"Dedicated to the indomitable spirit of the sled dogs that relayed antitoxin six hundred miles over rough ice, across treacherous waters, through arctic blizzards from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome in the winter of 1925. Endurance, fidelity, intelligence."

Dodger almost jumped in surprise as the words were read off. Looking behind him, he saw an elderly couple pointing at the plaque - they must've been the ones who read it aloud.

"So it was true… it wasn't just a dream…" Dodger whispered to the dog statue, "…You really saved all those people… no, you _forgave_ them all… but how?"

"Dodger."

There was Annie, gazing at her son. Dodger didn't look at her when he spoke, instead keeping his eyes fixed on the statue, "I thought ya' went back with tha' resta' tha' Company."

"I wanted to talk with you again…" Annie said, not daring to move any closer to Dodger, "…so I followed you here. Son, I- "

" -Are ya' just here ta' convince me ta' run back to tha' gang an' save tha' day?"

"…No. You need to decide that on your own," Annie hesitantly spoke, 'I- I suppose I came here to… try to make things right."

Dodger still didn't look at her and spoke warily, "…Whaddya' mean?"

She closed her eyes, letting a single tear slip down her face, "Oh, my son… this is all my fault. All your anger and bitterness - it's been building up inside of you ever since- ever since I left you alone on the streets. It's all my fault…"

Annie opened her teary eyes, sadly gazing at Dodger, "I- I was weak and afraid, too afraid that I might have had to watch you die like all the others… and I took the easy way out. I abandoned you - something a mother should _never_ do to her child."

The easy way out. Giving up on the children of Nome would've been the easy way out, just like how hating his mother and the gang was the easy way out.

"I know I made you hate me, but please understand - I beg you to understand - that I've hated myself for leaving you more than you ever have," Annie said, trying to hold back her tears, "…But I need you to know that you're not alone - the strong don't survive by being alone. What I whispered to you that night… it's true. Dreaming is still how the strong survive."

Dreaming. He recalled the dream he'd had of taking New York with style side by side with Oliver… and the dream of running through the snow as a sled dog, forgiving the townsfolk… Oliver had never given up on his own dream of someday having a home. What was the Dodge's dream, then? The one thing he wanted, had always wanted… his dream was to be…

"Son… I need you to know that I love you. Abandoning you was the worst mistake of my life, and I- I beg you… I beg you to forgive me."

Forgive. How could he? How could he cast aside his anger and sorrow? After his mother had caused him so much pain?

Alone. All those nights spent fending for himself. Cold and hungry. A puppy crying for his mother. Angry. Abandoned.

No. His anger would do nothing but blind and choke him until he destroyed his entire life - he had to break through, he couldn't continue choosing the easy way out. He had to find his way through the blizzard.

"Dodger! Son, please! Say something! Anything!"

"…I… I forgive you."

In that instant, it seemed like all the sadness and sorrow disappeared out of Annie's eyes. Her whole face brightened, tears of happiness ran down her cheek, and she smiled a warm, motherly smile.

"…Oh, son… my son… you don't know how much it means to hear you say that…"

"Mom, this anger that's ruined my life, it's- it's just so hard to throw it off. Please, tell me… whaddo' I do now?" Dodger asked his mother, begging her for guidance, "Can I really forgive tha' gang an' go help them?"

"As I said, son, that's for you to decide… but I think that if you can forgive me for all I've done to you, then you can find it in yourself to forgive them… But only if you want to."

Dodger's mind was in complete turmoil, battling between memories of fighting with the gang and joking around with his friends, "…We used ta' be so close… an' I- I just want everythin' ta' be tha' way it all used ta' be!"

"If you want to be friends with them again…" Annie calmly told her son, "…then you have to forget your anger at them. You'll have to forgive them."

"I know… and I- I do. I do forgive them. I don't _want _to keep getting inta' more an' more fights with tha' gang… I want my friends back."

"Right now, your friends need you," Annie gently said to him.

"It's not just them… my little brothers and sisters need me! As their big brother, I gotta' save them."

"Then we have to hurry."

Dodger and Annie quickly ran away from the statue and through the park. Before it went out of sight, Dodger looked back at the dog statue, silently giving his thanks to Balto.

"C'mon, mom! We gotta' help your puppies!"

_I've already helped one… _Annie thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know the Balto dream in front of the statue is odd, and a little weirdly mystic, but I hope you like it. It's also a bit of an odd crossover, given that <em>Balto<em> is a Universal movie, and _Oliver & Company_ is Disney... but it's a real statue, and Balto was a real dog. He really did save all the children of Nome! Balto was a true hero.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	24. Out of Time

Ch. 24: Out of Time

The two mutts, mother and son, raced up Fifth Avenue to return to the Foxworth mansion. Dodger barked at the door until Winston opened it, though the chubby butler first checked to make sure they weren't more burglars.

Dodger ran through the house, calling out his little brother's name, "Oliver? Oliver, where are ya' kid?"

"I though we were going to save your friends," Annie questioned him.

"Yeah, an' I wanted ta' let Oliver know that," Dodger answered, running around the mansion in search of the little orange cat, "I've really upset tha' kid as a' late, an' I have ta' let him know I'm gonna' set things straight."

"Well, where is he? I don't see him anywhere," Annie told her son.

Just then, Jenny ran past them, also calling out for her pet cat. When she saw Dodger, the girl breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, there you are, Dodger! But have you seen Oliver? He's nowhere to be found!"

Dodger's eyes widened, realizing the cat wasn't in the mansion at all. In fact, Dodger had a growing suspicion of where he was.

"Tha' kid musta' gone with tha' Company!" Dodger cried out in shock, "Oh, what's he thinking'?"

"He must've wanted to help them if you- "

" -if I wouldn't," guilt and horror grew on Dodger's face, "Oh man, Oliver- Oliver went ta' help them even after tha' gang tried to rob his home! Oliver… he's ten times tha' person I am."

"But he's still just a little cat. What'll he do against those terrible men?" Annie wondered.

"What can any a' them do?" Dodger asked solemnly, "But now we gotta' save Oliver _and _tha' Company!"

The two mongrel dogs jumped out of an open window in the mansion, landed on the sidewalk outside, and continued running. To get to the Bronx as soon as possible, Dodger insisted they car surf.

"Absolutely not!" Annie protested, "It's too dangerous! And I'm not as young and agile as you are, son. Isn't there another way to travel fast in New York?"

"How ta' travel fast in New York…" Dodger repeated, then noticed a staircase up ahead that led down below the city, "…Yeah! Mom, we've got a train ta' catch!"

* * *

><p>"Oliver! What are you doing here?" Rita asked in surprise. After Annie told them she was going after Dodger, the gang had all gotten into the cart on the back of Fagin's motorcycle. However, once they had already taken off through the traffic, the dogs noticed a stowaway amongst them.<p>

"I want to help you guys, so I snuck on with you!" Oliver smiled at his old friends, "I'm good at sneaking around! I once followed Dodger back to your boat without him noticing!"

"Oliver, are ya' crazy?" Tito shouted while tightly hugging the cat, "This'll be so _dangerous_! These men are no joke!"

Fagin's bike sped through the streets of New York City, leaving Manhattan and crossing the Madison Avenue Bridge into the Bronx. Rita shook her head sadly at Oliver, "Really, kid, you shouldn't have come. Tito's right, it's too dangerous."

"But I want to help! Dodger won't help you, so I will!" Oliver said with determination, then asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Get the puppies to safety and go into hiding," Francis answered simply, "Other than that… we have nothing."

"That's it? We're just going to run? Come on, we have to show these guys who's boss!"

"Oliver, we can't do that! We _can't_ stop them!" Rita yelled in frustration.

The little cat's brave smile faded, his face fell, "…I just… I thought we would have a big rescue together… like before."

Feeling bad for making Oliver upset, Rita comforted him, "…It's not like last time, kid. But don't worry - we'll be okay somehow. And Oliver… I'm- I'm sorry we tried to steal from your family. We were desperate, and… we didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, guys," Oliver smiled, cheering up again and snuggling Rita, "Like you said, you were desperate. We're still friends."

"Yeah. We're friends," Rita said, the cat's words forcing her to break into a smile, "And no matter what happens, no matter what those men do… we'll make it through together."

Oliver smiled and nodded, "Absitively posolutely."

* * *

><p>"We grab the puppies, then we run and hope those men don't find us <em>or <em>Fagin, understood?" Rita instructed her gang when Fagin pulled up to his Bronx apartment.

Fagin led Rita, Tito, Francis, and Oliver - he was rather surprised to see the cat with them - into his apartment; the man gulped in fear of the quickly-depleting time until Stone and his thugs came for him. The Company did not expect to see a certain dog waiting in the apartment for them when they entered.

"Dodger!" Oliver exclaimed, running up to snuggle his best friend, "I thought you had run away for good! Oh, I'm so sorry, Dodger! I'm not angry with you! Really I'm not!"

"No, no, kid! Ya' were right ta' be mad at me," Dodger said to the cat, "Believe me, I deserve it."

"Is this a change of heart, Dodger?" Rita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An' here ya' thought I didn't have a heart!"

"I never said that," the saluki smiled, then sighed, "Listen, Dodge, about how we've been treating you lately- "

" -Ever notice how much easier it is ta' apologize in tha' face a' danger?" the red-scarfed, collarless mutt snarked, then smiled, "Don't worry about them mushy words now, Rita. We gotta' get my brothers an' sisters outta' here."

The Company nodded in agreement, then took a moment to look at all of the dogs beside Dodger. There was Einstein and Annie with their four puppies, but there were also two unfamiliar dogs standing with Dodger - a black-and-white male collie and a golden, mixed female.

"Friends of yours, old chap?" Francis asked, indicating the two strangers.

"Sure are. Guys, this is Charley, a dog I hung out with before I met you all, an' Nancy, a babe I helped out on tha' streets."

"Jack asked us if we'd help you guys out," the collie named Charley explained, "So here we are."

"Uh, who's _Jack_?" Tito asked in confusion.

"Sorry, sorry, I meant Dodger," Charley quickly explained as Dodger rolled his eyes, "Jack was the name I knew him by when he hung out with us."

The brownish-gold, female dog - who looked like a Pomeranian/Cocker Spaniel mix - called Nancy smiled warmly at the Company, "Dodger found us in our abandoned subway station and asked if we would help you guys. He said some terrible men were after you - ever since he saved me from the streets, I've been wanting to help him out in return."

"Well, we need all the help we can get. But I don't understand how you all managed to get here before we did," Rita asked Dodger, Annie, Charley, and Nancy.

"Don'tcha' know tha' fasted way ta' travel in New York is tha' subway?" Dodger smirked, "Quick transport whenever ya' need it."

Fagin had barely seemed fazed that two new dogs had joined his group of one cat and ten dogs; the man ran around his apartment grabbing important objects and throwing them into a bag, packing up to flee from Stone. As he packed, he muttered, "Two more dogs, huh? Ah, what do I care at this point? A hundred-and-one Dalmatians can join if they want! The more the merrier!"

The poor man eventually quit running around and simply slumped to the floor of the apartment. He looked up at the cat and dogs and told them, "We've gotta' get out of here before Stone shows. We don't have very long - it's already really late!"

Dodger, Oliver, Annie, Einstein, Rita, Tito, Francis, Billy, Honey, Stud, Kitty, Charley, and Nancy all nodded in agreement, then exited through the doggy door one by one. After all thirteen were out, Fagin left himself.

The Company all stood outside the building by Fagin on his motorcycle, the New York night sky lit up by the city's lights. Rita cleared her throat to get their attention, then ordered, "Okay, listen up, gang. The only thing we can do now is run and hide. These men are after Annie's puppies in particular, so we've gotta' get them somewhere safe before anything else."

"Takin' charge as leader, huh?" Dodger said to Rita with a grin, "Guess I been replaced."

"Well, you haven't exactly been around lately."

"Ah, it's fine. I bet you're a better leader than I ever was," the mutt said, smiling at Rita - something he hadn't done in quite a while.

"Don't worry about them mushy words now, Dodger," Rita smirked, then addressed everyone again, "Does anyone know someplace nearby where the puppies will be safe?"

The cat and dogs were quiet while they thought, then Dodger spoke up as he got another idea, "I know tha' perfect place! Follow me, everyone - it's real close by!"

Dodger, Rita, Annie, and Einstein grabbed Billy, Honey, Kitty, and Stud by the scruff of their necks and took off running as fast as they could, Dodger leading the way. The rest of the dogs (and one cat) ran off after them.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!" Fagin shouted, then rode after his dogs on his motorcycle-cart.

"This is tha' place," Dodger announced when they came to a rusty old fire escape on the side of a building, "It's up there. C'mon!"

The dogs and cat went up the fire escape and made their way to the roof of the building. It seemed like an ordinary Bronx rooftop at first, then they noticed a grand piano on the roof with them.

"I used ta' come up ta' this piano sometimes as a pup," Dodger explained to his friends, "It's where I learned ta' play. Tha' kids will be safe us here - they'll never think ta' look up on a rooftop. Tito, Frankie, Mom, will ya' stay with them?"

"We don't need to stay up here! We'll fight those no-good men!" Stud protested to his big brother and mother.

"You must stay safe, kids. Don't worry, I'll be with you," Annie told her children gently. The four of them reluctantly nodded.

"We better get back down to Fagin. He needs up to protect him while he hides from Stone," Rita reminded everyone.

"Too late! Fagin's in trouble!" Oliver suddenly cried out.

Looking over the edge of the building, the cat and dogs watched a car drive up to Fagin; out of it climbed Stone and his two accomplices. The fat Russo grabbed Fagin and threw him into the backseat of the car. From the rooftop, the dogs could hear Stone laughing his cruel, menacing laugh as he entered the car, "Fagin! Were you trying to escape us? Didn't I warn you that we would be _watching_?"

Fagin sounded terrified, "Y- You said you'd come for me tomorrow!"

Stone simply smiled warmly and pulled out a pocket watch, "Actually, Fagin, it happens to be exactly twelve o'clock midnight. I'm afraid your time has run out."

The monstrous man ordered his skinny henchman, Moretti, "Drive us to Mr. Fagin's little apartment. I hope he has some money waiting for us there. If not… well, we've given him too many chances."

The car door slammed shut and the Mafia men sped off with Fagin in their clutches.

"Fagin!" Einstein cried out dismay.

"We gotta' save 'em, guys!" Dodger yelled, then bolted down the old fire escape, "C'mon, they said they were headin' back ta' tha' apartment! Tito, Frankie, Mom, stay with tha' kids!"

Everyone else followed Dodger down the fire escape and took off racing back to the apartment.

"I do hope they can save our poor benefactor," Francis worried.

"Hey, Annie! Dodger wanted ya' ta' stay with ya' puppies!" Tito yipped at Annie, who had started towards the fire escape.

"…He's my son. If he's going off into danger, I have to protect him," Annie explained, "I owe him that… since I haven't protected my son like a mother should."

"But, Annie- "

" -I _have_ to. He's my son," the old dog repeated to the bulldog and Chihuahua, "Please keep my puppies safe up here."

As she turned to leave, her puppies ran up, begging her to stay.

"Don't leave us, Mommy!"

"Don't go!"

"You said you'd be with us!"

The mother hugged the puppies to calm them down, then gently whispered, "It's alright, it's alright. I promise I'll return to you."

Annie looked back at her children lovingly, then ran down the fire escape and chased after the Company, dashing back to Fagin's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The puppies are safe from the Mafia men, who would've sold them to the dog fights... but the rest of the Company might not be so lucky. Can they save Fagin from the Mafia? Now that the deadline is up, Stone is through holding back, and Fagin's life is in peril again.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	25. The Confrontation

Ch. 25: The Confrontation

The Foxworth mansion had been left in complete disarray after the Company's attempted robbery. Mrs. Foxworth and Winston had resorted to going through the house and tidying up, preferring to not think about what had just happened. For Mr. Foxworth, however, it was all he could think about.

Should he help the man? Of course not, Fagin had just tried to rob them. But wasn't that just because he was so desperate? Then again, what if he had just made up the sob story for a good excuse?

But then again, what if he hadn't? What if Fagin really was pushed into a corner by the Mafia and needed their help?

"David?" Mary Foxworth called to her husband, "What's troubling you?"

He went over to his wife and embraced her, "Oh, Mary… It's that Fagin man. I don't know whether or not he really needs our help."

"I'm not sure myself…" Mrs. Foxworth thought about it, then answered, "But he didn't seem like the kind of man who really wants to steal. And he never tried to endanger our family in any way."

"That's true, but one of his dogs did fight with Dodger."

"Dodger was probably just defending his home," she smiled, then continued straightening up her house, "I can't be sure, dear, but I really do think Mr. Fagin was desperate. I believe he has a good heart."

"I want to believe that, Mary…" Mr. Foxworth sighed, "…but what proof do we have?"

"Daddy?"

His young, eight-year-old daughter had entered the room in a state of distress, "Daddy, I can't find Oliver anywhere in the house! And I just now saw Dodger again, but then he ran back out!"

"Oliver's gone too now?" Mrs. Foxworth asked with worry.

"And you said Dodger was back but then left again?"

"She's right, sir," Winston said, joining his employers in their living room, "I let Dodger back in not ten minutes ago."

"I don't know what's going on…" Mr. Foxworth shook his heard in confusion, then bent down and hugged his daughter, "But don't worry, Jenny. We'll find Dodger and Oliver."

"Daddy, I think they went to help Mr. Fagin!" Jenny explained, though her father looked doubtful, "They're both friends with Mr. Fagin, and he said he needed help!"

"Jenny…"

"Daddy, we have to help him!" Jenny begged her father, "I know he just tried to rob us, and I know I don't really know him that well, but Mr. Fagin saved me from Sykes last year! He's a good man!"

Mr. Foxworth looked up at his wife and butler; they both said nothing, but smiled and nodded their heads in agreement with the young girl.

"Mr. Fagin helped me when I needed him, and now he needs our help," Jenny continued to plead.

"…Alright. You're right, Jenny. He does need our help," Mr. Foxworth finally gave in.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" the red-headed girl said, hugging her father again.

"Winston, get the police on the phone. I have an address for them here," the man ordered his butler, walking into the living room and picking up the piece of paper with Fagin's Bronx apartment's address on it from the coffee table.

Mrs. Foxworth looked out the window, "Oh, it's getting late. I hope the police can get to his apartment in time."

"He said they would come for him tomorrow, didn't he?"

"Yes… but didn't Fagin also say that those Mafia men had connections with the police? He said they knew people," Mrs. Foxworth worried.

"Do they now? Well, unfortunately for them, I _also _know people," her husband smiled confidently as Winston handed him the phone, "This is David Foxworth. It's an emergency - a man I know is being threatened by the Mafia… This could lead to a big-time Mafia bust. Please, I need your men at his address _immediately_."

* * *

><p>It was now midnight. Dodger, Rita, Einstein, Oliver, Charley, and Nancy were racing back to the apartment as fast as they could. A ways behind, Annie was running after them.<p>

"What are we going to do, Dodger?" Oliver called to him as they ran down the Bronx sidewalk.

"Whatever it takes," Dodger replied, narrowing his eyes with determination.

The mafia men's car had reached the apartment complex. Stone grabbed Fagin and dragged him out of the car with one hand; as they had done countless times before, they slammed the apartment door open and threw Fagin to the floor.

"Well now, Fagin. It's your special day…" Stone smiled at the pitiful, cringing man, then ordered, "Give us our money. Now."

"I- I don't - I mean, you have to understand, Stone sir, I- I've been trying- "

" -Trying isn't good enough, Fagin," Stone growled, looming over Fagin, "Get. Us. Our. Money."

"I c- can't - I don't have- " Fagin quickly stammered, but then took a deep breath. Fagin narrowed his eyes, clenched his fists, and looked Stone in the eyes, "I don't have your money! You'll never get that money from me, Stone!"

Stone's eyes widened; he exchanged glances with Russo and Moretti, then all three burst into cruel, cold laughter. It was as if they found Fagin's sudden bravery and courage to be the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"Oh, _Fagin_! Fagin, Fagin, Fagin… I already knew _that_," Stone smiled, still chuckling to himself, "You didn't think we actually ever expected you to pay us back, did you? No, no, we were always planning on doing things this way."

"T- This way?" Fagin gulped.

"Yes. First we're going to punish you one last time, only we'll make sure your pain lasts longer than ever before. After that, we'll ransack this pitiful excuse for an apartment and take all of your possessions to sell, including your mutts," Stone smiled, then looked around the apartment for the dogs, but saw them nowhere, "…Where are they?"

"You won't find them here, Stone! I'll never let you get your hands on them! " Fagin shouted in triumph; as Fagin spoke, Stone's face grew less and less calm and collected.

"Why, you- " Stone started to yell furiously, then silenced himself and regained his composure, "…Very well, Fagin. It that's the way it's going to be…"

Stone reared back and punched Fagin once, twice, and again. Fagin struggled, even tired to fight back, but he was powerless against the giant, muscled monster. Fagin was slammed to the floor, Stone breathing heavily as he clenched his fist again, ready to strike Fagin again.

"Killing you really wasn't the plan, Fagin…" Stone growled, giving one more sickening smile, "…but you've just been so _difficult_!"

Stone swung his fist, Fagin shut his eyes tightly, and Stone roared out in pain.

The giant man's shocked eyes fell on Dodger, growling and snarling as he ferociously bit into Stone's leg.

The Company rushed in through the doggy door, jumping on the three men and attacking with everything they had. Rita attacked Stone with Dodger, Charley and Nancy leapt on Russo, and Einstein lunged at Moretti. Oliver jumped up at Stone to help Dodger and Rita, clawing and biting the huge man.

"_AAH_! Get 'em off!" Russo shouted, trying to kick Charley away from him.

Stone yelled out in fury again, then grabbed Oliver and threw him across the room.

"Oliver!" Dodger shouted, then attacked Stone in rage, fighting harder than he ever had, more savagely than when he had fought Russo and DeSoto.

To Dodger's dismay, Annie burst through the doggy door and began attacking Stone alongside her son. Stone landed a blow to Rita's ribs and knocked her away, further infuriating Dodger.

Fagin got to his feet, clenched his fist, and landed a blow to Stone's head. The giant Mafia boss yelled in pain, then whipped around to snarl at Fagin.

Suddenly, the door was knocked out of its hinges, causing the three criminals to jump back in shock.

"_POLICE_!" yelled the officers as they burst into the room, "Put your hands in the air, Mafia! It's over!"

"No!" Stone roared, furious as he turned to Fagin, "You got the police here?"

"Well, actually, that was me!" yelled a man standing with the police officers. Mr. Foxworth aimed a pistol at Stone, having come with the officers he knew to rescue Fagin.

The Mafia men had gotten the dogs off of them, and the Company backed away - the police would take care of Stone and his men now.

But Dodger was still ferociously attacking Stone. Though the giant man tried to punch and kick at him, Dodger avoided his blows, biting and clawing him furiously.

"Get him off of me!" Stone yelled at his two henchmen.

"I've got him!" Moretti screeched, pulling a pistol out of his jacket and aiming it at Dodger.

"_No_!" Mr. Foxworth shouted.

"Dodger!" Oliver cried out.

Dodger's eyes widened as he saw the gun staring him down, frozen in shock, not noticing his mother racing towards him, his heart pounding.

Moretti pulled the trigger, the mother leapt in front of her son, the bullet exploded out of the pistol.

Annie crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The police arrive to take down the Mafia, but not before Annie takes a bullet for her son. During the 1980's, the police made some serious breakthroughs and captured many bosses, captains, and underbosses of the American Mafia. But I'm pretty sure you won't find Stone, Moretti, and Russo in any arrest records.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	26. Goodbye

Ch. 26: Goodbye

Dodger couldn't speak. The entire room's eyes were all on Annie, the dog that had taken the bullet for Dodger. The Company watched in horror as their friend lay bleeding on the apartment floor, but Dodger only saw his mother, her life fading away by the minute.

Then Moretti began laughing, laughing at what he had done. But Dodger couldn't even hear him - every sound in the city had been silenced.

Stone, however, was a different story. The giant man turned around to face his laughing henchman, snarling, "I told you not to hurt the dogs!"

With that, Stone knocked the pistol out of a shocked Moretti's hands, "B- But Boss, I just- "

He didn't finish his sentence because Stone punched him in the face, knocking the skinny man to the floor.

The police officers ran forward to take them down, five of them needed to restrain the giant Stone. There was a struggle, but the police overpowered the Mafia men and placed all three in handcuffs. Stone, Russo, and Moretti were pushed out the door by the officers.

As they left, Stone could be heard arguing with his two henchmen. Moretti's angry voice was heard, "Forget you, Stone! _Cosa Nostra_'s over! We outta' just confess to the cops - get a reduced sentence."

Stone was heard yelling in fury, "You will not! _Omerta_! You never talk!"

"Yeah? And who are _you_ to order us?" they could hear Russo sneering, "You ain't a real boss. You ain't even Italian."

That was the last that they heard from Stone and his henchmen. One of the remaining policemen in the room shook Mr. Foxworth's hand, "Thank you for calling us here. We've been having good luck in bringing down these Mafia bosses in the past few years. This is sure to be another big breakthrough."

"Don't thank me. Thank Mr. Fagin here - he's the one who left me know he needed help," Mr. Foxworth answered, nodding towards Fagin. The police officer and Mr. Foxworth fell silent at the sight of Fagin bent over Annie's bleeding body. The other five dogs and one cat were around her as well, heads hung in sorrow.

"…I'm sorry that happened," the officer said quietly, "I think it's too late for her…"

"Thank you all for your help. If you'll wait outside, we'll come speak with you in a moment," Mr. Foxworth sighed.

The policeman nodded, then left along with the rest of the remaining NYPD officers. Mr. Foxworth bent down with the others around Annie.

"Momma…" Fagin whispered, choking back tears as he watched Annie's chest heaving up and down, her breathing fast.

"She took that bullet for Dodger… She must've really loved him," Mr. Foxworth said in a hushed voice.

As Annie lay dying on the floor, the Company was quiet, heartbroken that one of their friends was fading away from them. Dodger's lip trembled, eyes wide open in shock, his whole body shaking.

"No… No, Mom, don't… don't go," Dodger choked out, begging his mother.

"It's- It's okay, son…" Annie smiled, struggling to form her words.

"Annie, hon, don't speak," Rita said soothingly, her eyes tearing up.

"N- No, I need to… need to talk with you all… with my son… one last time."

"Y- You saved my life, Mom…" Dodger whispered, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes, "…After everything I've said to you, after all of my anger… you saved my life."

"For the second time…" Annie smiled, breathing irregularly, heavily, "You're my son, Dodger… I'd give my life for you a hundred times over…"

"Oh, Annie… you've been put through so much. You must've had such a sad life… and for it to end like this…" Rita said through her tears.

"N- No, you're wrong… I've had a _wonderful_ life," the dying mother corrected Rita with another smile, "…I found my son again… and I met all of you. You took care of me when no one else would… I had my puppies here, and they- they make me so happy… and I found Einstein. I'm so grateful for you… no one's ever loved me like you do. You make me feel like I'm something _special_… more than just another mutt off the streets… I've had a wonderful life."

The Company around her all had to smile at that, the happiness Annie had found in her life. But they couldn't hold back their tears for very long, and soon were grief-stricken again.

Einstein, however, seemed neither grieving or upset. He smiled as Annie spoke her gratitude for him, and he didn't express his sorry that his lover was dying. Instead, the kind old Dane bent down and licked Annie's cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Annie," Einstein said with a smile, "I'll miss you."

"Oh, Einstein… I love you, too. I love you so much. You really are the best dog I've ever known…" Annie said, finally beginning to cry, "I'll miss you, too. I'm sorry that I… I never got to give birth to your puppies…"

"You already did," Einstein said lovingly, licking her cheek again.

"My puppies… they won't get to see me again… I- I hope they can understand…" Annie cried, saddened that she couldn't say goodbye to her four puppies, "…They'll miss me…"

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them," Einstein comforted her.

"Yes! We'll all raise your puppies, Annie. We'll love them," Rita promised.

"I couldn't ask for anyone better…" the dying mother smiled.

Oliver couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. The little cat was too young to have to watch someone he knew die in front of his eyes - it was too much for him. Oliver cried and cried.

Rita looked at Dodger, expecting him to go and comfort the cat, but Dodger hadn't budged. Hs eyes were fixed on his mother, and he looked like he was about to cry himself. Rita moved over to Oliver and put a paw around him, trying to calm him down.

Annie looked up at her son and smiled, "Dodger… I'm glad to have you as my son… I'm so sorry that I left you all those years ago… but I'm happy that I found you now."

Dodger's tears finally broke through; he sobbed as his mother lay dying before him. She tried to console her son, "Shh… It's okay… I'm here…"

"M- Mom! I've been so _horrible_ ta' you! Ever since I was a puppy, I've hated you! I said so many mean things - I wanted ta' hurt ya' - make you feel tha' pain I did!" Dodger sobbed, spilling his heart to his mother, friends, and brother, "I've been so bad ta' all a' you! I was so angry - I tried ta' hurt you all! I wanted ta' hate you all! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything!"

Dodger cried as he shouted, the Company's faces growing sadder as Dodger's tears fell, "I buried my anger insida' me! I wanted everyone ta' think I was cool an' slick' an' awesome! I act so cool all tha' time, but- but I'm _not_! I'm not cool! I'm not awesome! I'm just stupid an' angry - I've wound up hurtin' everyone I care about! An'- An' I've just now forgiven all a' you, forgiven my mother - an' I'm _losin'_ her! I don't wanna' lose her!"

The crying dog lay down on the floor beside his mother, his body shaking as he sobbed, "D- Don't leave me, Mom! Don't leave me again!"

Annie rubbed her head against her son to comfort him, her voice weakening, "…I'll always be with you, son… It'll be alright, I promise… you'll be alright. D- Do you remember what I told you? Keep your dream alive…"

"…Dreaming is still how the strong survive," Dodger finished, tears still running down his face.

Annie nodded and smiled, "Ever since I left you… the one thing that kept me alive on the streets… was my dream. I dreamed of one day finding you again… and here you are…"

"Dreaming…" Dodger repeated, sniffing. What had he dreamed? Ever since he had been abandoned as a young puppy, what had he always wanted, always dreamed of?

"Dodger… son…" Annie called his name quietly.

"I've tried ta' keep my dream alive - what I wanted more than anythin' - all I want - " Dodger stammered, speaking through his tears, "B- But I'm not - no one does - an' I've been such a jerk, how could anyone? My dream - what I want - "

The Company all stared at him, waiting for Dodger to continue. With tears in his eyes, Dodger looked at the Company, at Annie, and at Oliver.

"I- I just want - I want ta' be _loved_!" Dodger cried out.

Everyone was quiet, shocked by what Dodger really, truly wanted. Rita looked upon him with a new understanding, a pity, realizing that Dodger had been tormented for a long time.

"Oh, Dodger…" Oliver meowed, stepping over to him and snuggling the crying mutt, "…you already are."

Dodger dried his tears, his eyes falling on everyone around him. Rita, Einstein, Charley, Nancy, Fagin, David Foxworth, his mother… and Oliver. The ones who loved him, even when he had been too blind to see it.

"Guys… I'm so sorry for all tha' trouble I've caused… Can you ever forgive me?"

The Company smiled at him, the friends he had never truly lost. Rita nodded her head, "You're forgiven. But… it wasn't just your fault alone. We were too hard on you, Dodge."

Dodger smiled, then looked at Annie, "Mom? I've been so mean ta' you… Will you forgive me?"

"I've never once been mad at you… and I'll always forgive you," Annie said, her quiet voice barely audible. She mustered up the last of her strength to exchange a last goodbye with everyone.

"I'm so grateful to you, Rita… You showed me kindness… Thank you…" Annie said to Rita. The Saluki smiled, her eyes tearing up again.

"Einstein… I love you so much…" the dying dog said, looking at the old Great Dane as she spoke, "…You never asked me for anything… and you loved me. I'm so glad to have met you…"

"Goodbye, Annie. I'll never forget you," Einstein said, licking her cheek one final time.

"My son…" Annie whispered to Dodger, trying to say everything she had ever wanted to tell him, what she always wanted her son to know. She paused, then said, "…I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. I love you too," Dodger whispered back, licking his mother's cheek.

Annie smiled, closed her eyes, and did not move again.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: And Annie is dead. But she died knowing that despite all the hardships she'd been through, she had lived a happy life. I know not everyone is able to, but I hope all of my readers can appreciate life for the wonderful, fleeting thing that it is, and be happy with it. I know I'm happy. How could I not be with all of you reading my story?<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	27. She Loved You

Ch. 28: She Loved You

Fagin and Mr. Foxworth walked back into the apartment after talking outside with the NYPD officers. Fagin was gratefully shaking Mr. Foxworth's hand to express his thanks for all his help.

"Oh, I thought I was gonna' get it from the cops!" Fagin said gleefully, "I mean, I know I've done some bad things - I shouldn't have gone to that Stone in the first place - but you really got me outta' trouble!"

"Yes, well…" Mr. Foxworth started, a little taken aback by Fagin's happiness at having talked to the police without being arrested, "You really didn't do very much wrong. True, you got yourself into the mess, but those men were the real criminals here."

"Still, if you didn't know those cops, I might've gone to jail, too!" Fagin said with a smile of relief, "So thank you! And thanks for getting the cops here… You really did save me."

"I had to repay you for rescuing Jenny from that kidnapper, Sykes. Since we never met in person last spring, I never got to thank you. Let me to do so now," Mr. Foxworth asked Fagin, shaking his head again, "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. I'm sorry that I ever doubted your trustworthiness."

"No, I shouldn't have tried to rob you," Fagin apologized, ashamed of his hasty actions and poor judgment, "Maybe if I had just asked you for help from the start… maybe this wouldn't happened…"

As he said that, Fagin looked over at Annie's body, still surrounded by his teary-eyed dogs.

"Those men were so set on hurting you that no matter what, something terrible was bound to happen," Mr. Foxworth sighed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head sadly, "It's not your fault, Fagin."

"We've never lost… I mean, _I've_ never lost one of my dogs before…" Fagin said, his lip quivering, "I- I think we should bury her."

Mr. Foxworth nodded in agreement, "We'll arrange it."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

Dodger, Rita, and Einstein couldn't answer the little puppy. Stud was the one who had asked, but his two sisters had run forward with him, looking for their mother.

The dogs had gone back to the building with Dodger's piano to retrieve Annie's four pups now that the danger of the Mafia men had passed. They had known they would have to tell the kids about their mother at some point, but Stud had immediately asked where she was the instant the three of them had come.

Tito and Francis walked up with the pups, waiting for Dodger, Rita, and Einstein to answer. Impatient, Stud asked them again.

"Where's our mama? Where is she?"

"Yeah! She promised us she'd come back!" Honey chipped in, looking worried.

"S- She can't," Dodger answered quietly. The puppies' eyes grew round with worry, not understanding the words he spoke, "She's gone."

"…Gone? Well, where did she go?" Stud pressed.

"Why would she leave us?" Honey asked, gaping at Dodger.

"I- I want my mama," Kitty sniffed, her eyes starting to tear up.

Dodger, Rita, and Einstein were all quiet; Tito and Francis were shocked, sadness flooding their faces as they realized what Dodger was saying. Rita sighed, then whispered to Dodger, "…Do you want to talk to the kids? I can if you- "

"No, no, I… I need to. I'm their big brother," Dodger answered mournfully, then turned back to the puppies, "Listen, it's… it's hard to understand, I know… but our mother is gone. She didn't _want_ ta' leave us, but sometimes…"

Rita hung her head sorrowfully as she listen to Dodger try to explain to his siblings, then nodded for Tito and Francis to follow her away from them. They did so, and Francis quietly asked, "How did it happen?"

"One of the men who were threatening Fagin. He shot at Dodger, but Annie leapt in the way…" Rita explained to the two, "She gave her life for him."

"I don't believe it…" Tito whispered, his tiny lip trembling, "Annie's just… _gone_?"

"There is nothing more noble than to sacrifice yourself for a loved one," Francis said solemnly, bowing his head in honor of Annie's memory.

"I hope her pups will be alright…" Rita worried. Tito, Francis, and Rita quietly rejoined the other dogs. The puppies all had tears in their eyes, looking confused and heartbroken.

"She's really never coming back?" Stud asked, his eyes - usually full of young, brave courage and ferocity - were brimming with tears.

"Mommy never even said goodbye!" Kitty cried out.

"S- She wanted ta' say goodbye to ya', but she couldn't," Dodger sighed, trying to soothe the puppies, "Really, she wanted to."

"I bet she didn't…" Honey muttered, then said more loudly, "I bet she never wanted us at all!"

"No, she did want you! She loved you… She loved us all," Dodger told them. The three puppies still looked uncertain.

Rita turned to Tito and Francis, "Guys, where's Billy at? I don't see him here."

As if to answer her question, piano music began to play. Dodger, Rita, and Einstein all looked over to the grand piano on the rooftop with them and saw Billy sitting atop it, his back turned to them, playing the piano with his tail.

"He's been there for ages, man," Tito said to Dodger, who was watching Billy play in disbelief.

"T- Tha' kid's a natural!" Dodger said, his jaw hanging open.

"It came as quite a surprise to us as well," Francis commented.

Rita smiled at Dodger, "Guess you and your little brother share more than just looks, huh Dodge?"

"Ya' think he looks like me?" Dodger asked.

"Uh, _yeah_. Nearly identical."

Billy stopped playing on the piano and turned around to face the other dogs and quietly asked, "…Why would she abandon us like this?"

"Oh, no, Billy… Our mom didn't abandon you! She _loved_ you!" Dodger tried to convince the little puppy, but Billy clearly didn't believe him.

"She's left us all alone! She wouldn't do that if she really loved us," Billy insisted, hurt and betrayal shining in his eyes, "I- I _hate_ her! I hate her!"

Billy turned around again so that they couldn't see him. They heard a few quiet sniffs.

Slowly, Dodger walked over to the piano, jumped up on top, and sat down beside Billy. Dodger said nothing, but could still hear the little puppy quietly crying. For a moment, Dodger just looked at the bright New York sky, but then his tail played a single note on the piano.

Billy stopped crying and looked up at Dodger, who was still staring at the city. The tiny puppy looked out at the city too, then also hit a piano key.

Dodger played one, then Billy, then Dodger, then Billy, their playing quickened as they went, starting to form a tune, a rhythm, a beat, bringing a smile to Billy's face.

Honey, Kitty, and Stud started laughing, then ran up closer to listen to their two brothers playing together. Rita, Tito, Francis, and Einstein all looked at each other and grinned, recognizing the tune Dodger was playing as his "Why Should I Worry?" song.

When they finished playing the song on the grand piano, Dodger turned around to look at all four of his siblings.

"Trust me, I know how ya' feel right now about Mom. _Exactly _how ya' feel," their older brother told them, "An' I was wrong to feel that way for so long. Ya' gotta' believe me, our mom loved us a lot - way more than I ever knew. She didn't want ta' leave us, she had to. But it'll be alright, we're gonna take care a' you all. An' I promise, I'll always be there for ya'."

"Y- You promise?" Billy asked hesitantly.

"Hey… repeat after me," Dodger grinned, then looked at all the pups, cleared his throat, and said, "Absitively posolutely!"

"Absitively posolutely!" three of the young puppies repeated happily.

"Billy? Ya' gonna be alright?"

"…Yes, I will. It's just…" Billy sniffed again, "…I miss her."

"I know. I miss her, too."

* * *

><p>Fagin and the Foxworths had buried Annie in Central Park. Jenny, Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth, Fagin, Dodger, Rita, Francis, Tito, and Oliver stood around the spot where they had laid her to rest.<p>

"Thanks for helping bury her out here," Fagin said to the rich family, "I- I know people aren't really allowed to…"

"It's no problem. A little money goes a long way, you know," Mr. Foxworth said, smiling to the friendly park officer he had paid off, "Besides, Dodger really wanted it done here."

It was true. After Dodger, Rita, and Einstein had returned to the apartment with the puppies, Mr. Foxworth had brought Fagin and the Company back to his mansion with Annie's body. When the matter of burial was brought up again, Dodger had barked until Mr. Foxworth followed him across the street into Central Park. Dodger led the man to a certain spot in the park, and Mr. Foxworth understood what he wanted.

"Alright, boy. We'll bury her here," Mr. Foxworth had said, scratching Dodger's head, "She must've been very important to you."

So Mr. Foxworth brought his wife and daughter, Fagin, and the dogs back to that spot in Central Park to hold Annie's funeral. The park officer was lenient enough to allow it, accepting Mr. Foxworth's money and even helping them dig the hole.

"Well, Dodger picked out a nice spot," Mrs. Foxworth smiled in response to her husband.

Annie's burial took place under the trees, in the grass behind the statue of Balto the sled dog.

"Wish Einy had come, too…" Dodger said sadly, "…but I guess it's better that he stayed with tha' puppies."

"Einstein's already said his goodbyes to Annie. Besides, the kids need their father right now," Rita explained.

"Yeah, they do," Dodger agreed. He stared at the spot where his mother lay buried and sighed, "I wish I had gotten ta' know her better instead a' bein' so angry… An' now she's not with me anymore…"

"That's not true, Dodger. It's like she said…" Oliver said to him, snuggling up to his side, "…She'll always be with you."

Dodger smiled at him, "…Thanks, kid."

Fagin called to his dogs, ready to leave, "Alright, guys! Time for us to get going! Come on! Rita, Tito, Francis, Dodg- oh, uh…"

As he called each of their names, each dog had come to him, but Dodger hadn't moved.

"…I thought he was _our_ dog," Mr. Foxworth said, trying not to sound rude or demanding. Jenny picked up Oliver in her arms and walked over to her parents.

"I- I mean, I guess he's better off with you…" Fagin muttered.

"Well, if you think Dodger's happier back with you, then I suppose…" Mr. Foxworth said, his words trailing off.

"Let Dodger choose for himself," Jenny told the two men. They both agreed, then moved away from Dodger.

Now Dodger stood between the Foxworths and the Company, two families he knew both loved him, two families he knew he both loved.

On one side, Dodger saw the family that had taken him in, cared for him, and loved him. But more than that, there was Oliver - the little brother he had promised to stay with, the one he had sworn never to leave.

On the other side, he looked at his friends - the gang, the Company, the ones he had just now made peace with. More importantly, returning to the Company meant being with his younger brothers and sisters. He just told the puppies that he would always be there for them.

"Dodger," Oliver called out to him, "It's okay! Just do what makes you happy."

"Listen, Dodger," Rita likewise called out, "You can go back with the kid. I know it's what you want."

Dodger was torn in two. Where was he supposed to go? How could he ever choose between them?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Annie's four puppies, especially little Billy, will all get more focus in this story's sequel, <em>Streetlife<em>. But right now, Dodger is torn between the Company, who he's finally made peace with, and the Foxworths, the family he's grown to love. Who should be live with? His choice might surprise you.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	28. Decisions

Ch. 28: Decisions

What was he supposed to do? If he went back to the gang, he wouldn't be with Oliver. If he continued living with the Foxworths, he couldn't always be there for his siblings.

In his heart, Dodger knew he just couldn't continue life as a "house doggie" - no, he _had_ to be free out on the city streets. The Company had let him roam the city all he wanted and the Foxworths hadn't… but if he went with the Company, he wouldn't have Oliver with him.

But how could he go back to being with the gang? Yes, he had forgiven them, but was he willing to rejoin them after everything that had happened? After all, nothing was the same anymore, and all the harsh words they had said to one another could never be taken back. Forgiven, but never taken back.

"Dodger, boy…" Mr. Foxworth started to call out, but his wife put a finger over his lips and shook her head, reminding him that Dodger had to decide for himself.

Fagin looked at Dodger, silent but clearly pleading with Dodger to come back to him. From the look in the gang's eyes, it was obvious that Fagin wasn't the only one who missed him.

Dodger looked once more at the two families - the Company on one side, the Foxworths on the other - then met Oliver's eyes sadly. The cat could see the apologetic look in Dodger's eyes.

Dodger took off running, leaving both the Foxworths and the Company behind him as he disappeared into the city.

"Well..." Mr. Foxworth said in dismay, "...I guess that was always an option."

* * *

><p>He left Central Park far behind him, running through countless alleys, along sidewalks, and car surfing on taxis until Dodger lost himself in the heart of New York City - exactly what he had wanted to do.<p>

Jumping atop a parked car, Dodger laid down and sighed. It wasn't easy, but he had finally decided what he had to do, where he was to go now.

"I can't live with either one a' them..." Dodger muttered to himself, "I kept askin' myself how could I choose between them. But that's just it - I _can't_."

Dodger got up, stretched his back out, then sat up on the car, "I can't choose one over tha' other. An' if I can't be with tha' gang or tha' Foxworths, then I gotta' live on my own... as a street dog."

Was that really the best thing he could do? Maybe not, but Dodger knew it was the only thing he could do. The streets of New York had been calling his name ever since he had become a house dog, and although he loved the Foxworth family and appreciated all they had done for him, he couldn't ignore the streets' call any longer.

_Tha' night I slipped outta' their mansion an' enjoyed tha' city was the most fun I'd had in ages_, Dodger thought with a smile. It truly was the life for him - the freedom to do whatever he wanted and go wherever he pleased. _But if I'm living as a street dog, how can I be with Oliver or tha' puppies?_

Feeling selfish and sad about his decision, Dodger decided to lift his spirits by getting something to eat. And by that, of course, he meant stealing something to eat.

He spotted a very large man sitting at a table up ahead eating pizza. Getting closer to his table, Dodger laughed as he recognized the man, "Ha! It's Old Louie! An' here I thought he only ever ate hotdogs."

Making sure Louie didn't see him sneak up, Dodger quickly jumped up, grabbed the pizza off of Old Louie's plate, and took off. As always, the best part of the heist was getting to hear Louie's angry shouting as Dodger ran away from the crime scene.

The Dodge turned into an alley to catch his breath and enjoy his stolen pizza. After he had finished it off, Dodger laughed a bit more in marvel of his own talent and brilliance. One of the best things about living on the streets was that Dodger could have fun by stealing from the New Yorkers. If he lived with either the Foxworths or the Company, he'd get chewed out for it, and Dodger couldn't take any more of _that_. As a street dog, he could be the Artful Dodger to the fullest - a no-good, shameless, dirty thief.

"That's what I need tha' most," Dodger said aloud to himself, "_Freedom_. I just can't live with people trying ta' tell me how ta' live my life."

Dodger was happy with his choice to just be a street dog, but he still regretted the fact that he wouldn't always be there for Oliver or the puppies.

"Wait a sec'…" he said, a new thought coming to him, "…This really is tha' best thing for me. If I don't try ta' tie myself down to one or tha' other, then I can visit either one whenever I want!"

Yeah! A street dog went wherever he wanted to, so what was stopping him from being with Oliver on day and the Company the next? It was the only way for him to be there for both Oliver _and_ his little brothers and sisters.

"I wish I could be with both a' them all tha' time, but I just can't," Dodger told himself, "This is tha' best compromise I can do."

His mind was now finally made up, he had decided how he was going to live: on the streets of his beautiful, beautiful city.

It was now early morning in New York City, and Dodger figured the gang would've returned to the Bronx apartment and the Foxworths to their mansion. Wanting to tell Oliver what he had decided to do, Dodger took - or rather, rode - a taxi through the city and jumped off when he was near Fifth Avenue. He walked down the sidewalk until he reached the Foxworth's mansion, then went up to the front door and began barking.

"Well, look who it is!" Winston laughed as he opened the door to let Dodger in. Entering the house, Dodger went into the living room looking for Oliver, but instead found the Foxworths, Fagin, the Company, and Oliver all sitting together.

"Dodger!" both Fagin and Mr. Foxworth called out at the same time. The two men looked at each other, then laughed in spite of themselves. Mrs. Foxworth asked her husband, "So who has Dodger decided to stay with?"

"I don't think Dodger wants to live with either one of us all the time," Mr. Foxworth told his wife, then smiled at Dodger, "I think we were wrong to try to make him choose between us."

Oliver and the Company looked at Dodger, wondering if that was really what he had decided. Dodger met their looks and nodded, "He's right, it's what I wanna' do. I just can't choose between staying with Oliver or you guys, so I won't."

"What are ya' gonna' do, man? Just tough out the streets on ya' own from now on?" Tito asked him.

"Pretty much. But this way I can see either you guys or tha' kid whenever, y'know?" Dodger explained to them.

The four puppies, who had been sitting with Einstein, now ran up to Dodger. Kitty asked, "You aren't going to stay with us?"

"Not all tha' time, but I'll definitely come an' see ya' every chance I get," he said to his brothers and sisters. They seemed happy with this, but Dodger wanted to make sure little Billy was alright with it.

"Billy? I'm sorry I can't always be there, but I'll be your big brother no matter what, okay?"

The small puppy that looked so similar to him looked up and smiled, "Okay. I'm glad you're our brother, Dodger, and I'm sorry about what I said to you."

"Whaddya' mean?"

"I told you that you're weren't our big brother if you weren't always going to be with us," Billy explained, "I'm sorry. I was wrong - you _are_ our big brother, even if you never stay in one place."

"Glad ta' hear it," Dodger grinned at his tiny little brother. The red-scarfed mutt then turned to the rest of the Company, "Guys… I'm glad we're friends again."

"We never weren't," Rita smiled at him, "Hey, even friends are allowed to be angry at one another, right?"

"I guess they are," he laughed.

"You sure you don't want to rejoin the Company, though? If you want, you can be leader again," Rita offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure. An' it's not just that I kinda' don't wanna' come back…" Dodger admitted to them, "…I don't feel like I _deserve_ ta' rejoin you guys. I especially don't deserve ta' ever be leader again."

"Dodger, you're being too hard on- "

" -No, Rita, I'm really not. Besides, _you're_ tha' leader that tha' Company needs, not me," Dodger told her. Rita sighed, but then nodded her head in understanding.

"Oliver…" Dodger started, looking at the little orange cat, his little brother, "…I'm just sorry I can't always be there for you anymore."

"Oh, Dodger," Oliver smiled, shaking his head at the mutt, "Like I told you, it's okay. I just want you to be happy. Being there for someone doesn't mean you have to be with that person every minute of every day. I know you'll always be with me, even if you're not always here."

The kid's young wisdom made Dodger think of his mother. _She'll always be with me, even if she's not here… Man, how did Oliver get ta' be so smart? Must be from hangin' around me._

Oliver jumped down off the couch and snuggled next to Dodger, "I think you'll be happier as a street dog, anyways. Groomed fur _really _didn't suit you."

"Oh, please, I make anythin' look good!" Dodger laughed, jokingly hitting Oliver on the head. As he played with the cat, Dodger thought about his decision.

_Last time that Mom left me, I was alone on tha' streets. Now she's gone again, an' I'm back out on tha' streets. But this time, things are different._

_This time, I'm _not_ alone._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Decisions, decisions. They're never fun to make, but Dodger has made his. He wants to live on the streets of New York, the city that he loves so much. And this way, he can freely visit the Company and the Foxworths, while not being tied down to one or the other.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	29. A Better Life

Ch. 29: A Better Life

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me!" Fagin cheered after Mr. Foxworth had told him the good news.

"I just said it was a chance! I've pulled all the strings I can for you, Fagin - now you've got to show that you'll do the job," Mr. Foxworth warned him.

"I will do it! I love cleaning! I clean all the time!" Fagin assured him, accidentally knocking over a vase of flowers that fell and broke on the floor, "Uh… I'll clean that right now! Because I love cleaning!"

Mr. Foxworth had done what he could to get a new job for Fagin. Being an important man in his business, Mr. Foxworth had managed to get Fagin a position as a janitor in his company - but only if he could do the work.

"I have a good feeling about this," Mrs. Foxworth said, embracing her husband, "I think Fagin will be wonderful for this new job."

"I think so too," Mr. Foxworth agreed as he watched Fagin quickly mopping up the mess from the flowers.

For the past two days, Fagin and his dogs had been staying with the Foxworths in their mansion. Fagin and the Foxworths had been in talk of Fagin's financial situation - which led to Mr. Foxworth getting Fagin the job opportunity - and they were now discussing his living quarters. They could all agree that it would be better if he could move out of his run-down Bronx apartment. However, Fagin didn't know where he and his dogs would go if they did leave the apartment. The Foxworths again had a suggestion.

"B- But I can't afford a place in Manhattan! It's too expensive!" Fagin said in shock.

"Well, how about this? If you get this janitor job, we'll give you some money each month to help you pay for everything," Mrs. Foxworth offered.

"You would do that for me?" Fagin asked in disbelief.

"Of course we well. But Fagin," Mr. Foxworth warned him, "You can't continue whatever kind of life you led that puts you in these bad situations. You have to work hard and lead a good, honest life from now on, understand?"

"It's… It's hard to change," Fagin admitted, "…but I will. I have to for these mangy mutts that depend on me!"

"That you do," Mr. Foxworth smiled, then he led Fagin off into the parlor. Mr. Foxworth spoke in a hushed voice to Fagin, "…I know how hard it is to be poor… to not have any real means of income. Unlike my wife, Mary, I wasn't born into wealth. Quite the opposite, actually, but I became successful though hard work. I have faith that you can too."

The next day, Fagin landed the janitor job at Mr. Foxworth's business, so Fagin, Winston, and Mr. Foxworth drove up to the Bronx to clean out Fagin's apartment - not very difficult, as he owned little. After all the hardships that Fagin and his dogs had suffered in that grim apartment, Fagin was more than happy to finally leave it for good.

Once they had left the Bronx, it wasn't long before the Foxworths had found a modest apartment in Chelsea, less costly than some others around it. The best part, though, was that the new, better apartment was near Chelsea Park, so Fagin's dogs could have a nice place to run around in.

"I can't believe everything you've done for me! Thank you so much!" Fagin said to the Foxworths after they told him they would pay his rent for the first three months. After all the years Fagin had struggled as a poor, petty thief, it turned out that rescuing Jenny from Sykes was the biggest pay-off of them all.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my Alonzo! My darling!" Georgette exclaimed in delight.<p>

"Ooh, ya' the only woman for me, baby! Can ya' ever forgive me for trying to steal your prize collar? I don't know what I was thinking!" Tito begged the prize-winning show dog.

"Of course, Alonzo! No collar is worth more than our love!"

Dodger, Rita, Francis, and Oliver all rolled their eyes in unison. For the past few days that the Company had been staying in the Foxworth mansion, Tito and Georgette had constantly been fawning over each other.

"If they keep this up any longer, I _will _go insane," Rita muttered darkly.

"Oh, I can top that. _YOU_ haven't had ta' listen ta' dear Georgette sing her stupid 'Perfect Isn't Easy' song ta' herself every single morning' for _months_," Dodger complained to Rita.

"Okay, that _is_ worse," Rita agreed.

"Hey, Dodger. If you don't live with us anymore, you won't be able to constantly make fun of Georgette!" Oliver laughed.

"Well, in that case, I'll have ta' get you ta' do it for me, kid!" Dodger grinned at the cat, "But I'll make fun a' her twice as much whenever I drop by ta' make up for it!"

They all laughed at that. For some reason, Georgette suddenly said to Tito in a very loud voice, "Tito, I hope you never thought I was with that ugly ruffian Dodger while he's been here! I would _never _betray our love, especially not for that cocky, flee-bitten mongrel!"

"Oh, thank you, Georgette. You're too kind," Dodger snarked, but the poodle didn't acknowledge he had said anything.

Fagin entered the living room and got his dogs' attention, "Alright, fellas! Time to settle into out new apartment! Everyone load up in Mr. Foxworth's limo!"

"The one Tito and Oliver broke into last year?" Rita snickered.

"That would be how we met tha' Foxworths in tha' first place," Dodger said.

Francis, Einstein, Tito, and the puppies had all gone out to the limo (Tito and Georgette had bid each other a teary farewell amid promises for Tito to visit again). Before Rita left as well, she turned to Dodger, "You should come too, Dodge. That way you'll know where our new place is."

"Yeah, sure," Dodger agreed. He looked over at Oliver and promised, "I'll come back real soon, okay?"

"But Dodger, I'll just _die _without you constantly by my side twenty-four/seven!" Oliver grinned.

"Again with tha' sarcasm? You kids have no respect for ya' elders nowadays!"

"Hey, I learned from the best, remember?" Oliver smiled, snuggling Dodger once more before the dog left.

As he was heading to the door, Dodger was approached by Mr. Foxworth, who kneeled down and scratched Dodger's head, smiling, "You know, it's a shame you're not going to be our pet any longer. We were just about to get you neutered."

Dodger looked up at Mr. Foxworth in horror.

"I'm just kidding, boy!" the man grinned, scratching Dodger's head again. It did not, however, stop Dodger from quickly running out the door to join the Company in the limo.

* * *

><p>After Winston had driven them from Fifth Avenue to Chelsea, Rita and the rest of the Company followed Fagin out of the limo and to their new apartment. Theirs was on the ground floor of the apartment complex, easier for the dogs to get to - it even had a doggy door for them to use.<p>

It was just a one-bedroom apartment with a simple kitchen, living room, bathroom, closet, and laundry room, but it was everything Fagin had ever dreamed of having to live in. The man was overcome with emotion, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"W- We're gonna be alright, guys," Fagin said tearfully, dropping to his knees and hugging his dogs, "Things are gonna' get a lot better for us, I promise. From now on, things will be good."

Einstein happily licked his owner's face as they all celebrated their good situation. Fagin grinned from ear to ear, giving his favorite, oldest dog a big hug. Einstein bounded off to the boxes of Fagin's possessions, stuck his nose into one, and brought up their old storybook.

"A story? Great idea, Einy!" Fagin said happily, taking the storybook from his Great Dane and sitting down on the floor, "Okay, okay, where were we? Oh, yes, here we are!"

Einstein, Francis, Tito, Rita, and the puppies were all settled down around Fagin, listening to him read, "…Sparky left the woods and returned to his family. They scolded him for staying out so long, but they weren't really mad at him because they loved Sparky. And they loved him because they were a family…"

Dodger smiled at the story, then walked to the doggy door to leave. Before he did, Rita got up and went to him, "Heading out now?"

"Sure am. Amazin' what all tha' Company's gone through, huh? From an old boat below tha' docks to an apartment in tha' Bronx to a nice Chelsea apartment," Dodger said, remembering everything they had been through together, "Fagin's even got a new job now. Things really are looking up for you guys... I'm glad for ya'."

"Thanks. But I still wish you would rejoin the gang," Rita told him.

"Sorry. No offense or nothin', but I don't really want to. I think things are better this way," Dodger calmly said, then broke into his trademark cocky grin, "Besides, you're just sayin' that cause you totally like me."

Though Rita knew he was just messing around, Dodger got her thinking with that. There was a time when Rita would have had to agree with him, but after everything that had happened between them, Rita really didn't feel that way about Dodger anymore. And maybe things were better that way too.

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you, O' Arrogant One?" Rita teased him, then added a bit more seriously, "Really now, Dodge, I'm not going to fall in love with a shameless thief."

"Don't tell me ya' _still _gonna' give me trouble about my stealin'," he groaned, "C'mon, I thought you all had gotten over that already. You guys have been stealin' lately too."

"Well, we won't be anymore, Dodge," Rita assured him, "You know we only stole because we _had_ to. And by now I'd hope you know the difference between stealing for necessity and stealing for fun."

"Yeah, yeah, an' I'm tha' latter. What can I say? I'm just a crook. Ya' always gonna get onta' me for it?"

"As long as you steal for fun, you'll have my constant criticism."

"Rita, as long as this city is awake, I'll be stealin'," Dodger grinned, proud of himself and his talents.

"A good person wouldn't steal, Dodger."

"What in tha' world make ya' think I'm a good person?"

"Just a little gut feeling I have," Rita smiled at him, though he simply rolled his eyes. Rita knew by now that Dodger was far too caught up in himself to quit stealing, but that didn't make him the worst dog in the city.

"I'm gonna' go on out now, Rita," Dodger said, nodding towards the doggy door.

"You better come see us a lot."

"Oh, I will - ta' visit tha' puppies, a' course. Maybe ta' see you guys, but mostly just ta' visit tha' puppies."

"Nice to know that you care about us," she said to him, rolling her eyes.

"Forever an' always, Rita. Forever an' always."

* * *

><p>Strutting down the sidewalk with his usual cocky demeanor, Dodger decided to go see Charley and his friends again.<p>

"Taxi!" Dodger called out as a yellow cab pulled up in front of him. Laughing at his wit, he jumped up on top of the taxi and car surfed through the city. The mutt jumped around on several cars, riding until he got to Harlem. Jumping off the car, Dodger strolled down the sidewalk, heading to the unused Harlem subway station where Charley's crew lived.

"Waz' up, Dodger fans? I know ya' been dyin' ta' see my beautiful face again, so here I am," the red-scarfed street mutt said, announcing himself as he walked down the subway stairs.

"Hey, Dodger! Great to see you, man!" Charley greeted him.

"Hi Dogder!" Nancy said, running up to see him.

"Ooh, Nancy! Are ya' just extra beautiful today, or am I just unobservant on most days?" Dodger flirted.

"Oh, enough of that!" Nancy scolded him, though she seemed more than a little flustered.

"So are you just here to hit on Nancy, then?" Bud the Rottweiler grinned, coming up with Maddie the greyhound.

"Nah. I wanted ta' thank Charley an' Nancy for coming with me ta' help tha' Company," Dodger said, gratefully nodding to the two.

"No problamo', man. And Dodger..." Charley the collie said quietly, "...I'm really sorry about your mother."

"She was so brave," Nancy smiled sadly, "You were really fortunate to have a mom that loved you so much."

"Yeah... I know..." Dodger sighed, "...I do now, anyways. I'm really gonna' miss her, but I'm happy that I made up with her before... you know."

"I never knew my mother. My dad raised my on the streets, until he... Well, stuff happens," Charley recollected.

"I can remember being with my mom before I was adopted, which didn't exactly turn out great for me," Nancy told her friends.

"I don't remember my mom much," Maddie sadly admitted.

"It's alright. I don't remember mine either," Bud said, rubbing against Maddie affectionately.

"Wow... that's crazy, guys," Dodger said, shaking his head in disbelief, "I guess that makes me really lucky to have known my mom at all..."

Charley and his gang were quiet, each sad about their particular maternal problems. Changing the subject, Charley spoke up, "So, uh, Dodger... I notice that you've not been wearing a collar anymore. You finally done being a house doggie?"

"C'mon, Charl, I told ya' that my family loves me. But yeah, I'm not living as a house dog any longer," Dodger told the collie about the life he had chosen, "Ya' know I'm a street dog through an' through."

"That you are, my man," Charley grinned, though Dodger was still a little put off by his attitude. However, the last thing Dodger wanted to do was get into another fight with a friend.

"So do you want to join our gang now?" Bud asked Dodger, then quickly said, "No, you're with the Company, right?"

"Actually, I'm not with those guys. They're my friends an' all, but 'm just goin' solo from now on," Dodger corrected the friendly Rottweiler, "So I'd rather not join you guys either. Sorry."

"That's too bad. The Scoundrels could always use more members," Charley said.

"Tha' Scoundrels?"

"Yeah. That's what we're calling our gang now," Charley proudly told Dodger.

"You're somethin' else, Charl," Dodger grinned at his puppyhood friend, "Well, you _Scoundrels_ take care a' yourselves. I'm gonna' head outta' here."

"Alright, man," Charley said, then grinned deviously, "It's good ta' know that the Artful Dodger is back on the streets where he belongs."

"Come see us again soon!" Nancy begged him.

"Will do, babe," Dodger flirted, then went up the stairs and out of the abandoned Harlem subway station.

On the city streets, Dodger paused to take in all the noises and smell the clean city air. There was nothing better than feeling the rhythm, step, and beat of the Big Apple; Dodger now knew that, as much as he loved them both, his home wasn't with the Foxworths or the Company - New York City was his home, and Dodger loved everything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Everything is coming to an end now. The Foxworths help Fagin move to a Chelsea apartment, and the Mafia won't bother him anymore. Dodger's life on the streets won't be easy, but it's what he wants. His life will be further explored in the sequel, <em>Streetlife<em>, which will also feature Nancy and Charl more heavily.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	30. New York City Heart

Ch. 30: New York City Heart

New York City was always brightly lit at night, not thanks to the stars in the sky - those couldn't even be seen - but to the shining lights from the city's thousands of buildings. With the lights left on all night, there was no way that the city could ever sleep, and Dodger preferred it that way.

The mutt was back again in his least favorite part of town, but he did have a reason to return to the Bronx. Dodger had come to play on his rooftop piano, just as he had done when he was young.

_When I was a kid, I'd come play here whenever I was feelin' lonely_, Dodger thought as he sat atop the piano, gazing out at the city skyline. _I guess I've come full-circle, from a pup on tha' streets to a dog on tha' streets._

_Except now, I'm playing this piano 'cause I'm happy... happy that I'm not alone anymore._

Unlike New York City, Dodger needed to sleep, and after he had played music to his heart's content, the mongrel fell asleep on top of his great piano.

Once it was morning, Dodger woke up with a big yawn and a stretch. He took the fire escape down the building, then jumped off onto the sidewalk. Dodger looked back up at the roof where his piano stood, glad that he had some good memories of his puppyhood to treasure. Maybe the Bronx wasn't such a horrible place after all. At any rate, he was glad to finally be able to put all the feelings of abandonment and anger he had been harboring to rest.

A little later in the day, Dodger had left the Bronx for the streets of Manhattan. As the Dodge strutted down the street, humming his "Why Should I Worry?" to himself casually, he passed by an alley. Dodger noticed that in the alley, a large male dog was harassing a smaller female.

Closer up to the two, Dodger could hear the big male laughing at her. Sneaking up even closer, Dodger got a better look at him - he was a mutt, but he had Labrador in him, his scruffy fur a muddy, dark brown shade.

The Labrador mutt sneered, "...Name's Duke. And you, baby, are intruding on my turf. Luckily for you, I think you're kinda cute..."

"P- Please, leave me alone!" the girl begged him, but Duke just laughed even more.

"Leave you alone? Where would the fun in that be?" Duke sneered, edging closer and closer to the poor girl.

"Ya' may wanna' start seriously considerin' tha' lady's suggestion, Dukey, 'cause fair warnin', ya' really do _not_ want ta' move any closer ta' her. Got it?"

Duke was startled by Dodger's intrusion, turning around to snarl at the red-scarfed mutt, "And I suppose you're gonna stop me, that right?"

"You suppose. I know," Dodger growled menacingly.

Duke leapt at Dodger, and the two dogs fought furiously. However, one of them had been getting into fights on the streets ever since he was a puppy, so the scuffle didn't last very long. Duke, sporting several new, Dodger-induced injuries, soon ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Are ya' alright?" Dodger asked the girl. She nodded gratefully and smiled at him.

"Y- Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much for saving me from him."

"No problem. I'm a sucker for tha' ladies, after all," Dodger said, putting on his best, cockiest grin for the girl, "And see, I was thinkin', ya' probably so grateful ta' me that ya' would love ta' get ta' know me on a more _personal_ level. Whaddya' say, sweetheart?"

She looked indignant at his little suggestion. Huffing loudly, the girl shoved past him and ran out of the alley. Dodger snickered at her reaction, then yelled out, "How ungrateful can ya' get? I rescue ya', an' _this_ is how you repay me?"

He laughed as he walked out of the alley, amused but also very relieved that he had saved the girl - even if she was completely ungrateful.

Remembering that he had promised to visit Oliver again soon, Dodger started off towards Fifth Avenue. Car surfing his way there, the mutt was at the Foxworth mansion before too long. Dodger went around to the side of their house and climbed the fire escape that led up to Jenny's bedroom. Outside her bedroom window, Dodger spotted Oliver lying on her bed, and he barked to get the cat's attention. Happy to see his friend, Oliver went over to window and greeted the dog.

"Hey, Dodger! Jenny's dad put a doggy door on the back door of the mansion yesterday. You can get in there from now on," Oliver told his best friend through the window.

Dodger nodded, then went back down the fire escape and around to the back of the mansion. Sure enough, there was a doggy door for him to easily get inside.

He did so, then ran through the mansion and up the stairs to Jenny's room, where Oliver was waiting for him. Dodger grinned, "That door sure makes things easier for me now, huh?"

"Yeah. I think Jenny's dad figured that if you were going to be coming in and out of the house whenever you wanted, you'd need that doggy door," Oliver explained, then asked him, "So what've you been up to on the streets as of late?"

"Nothin' much. Playin' piano, snaggin' snacks, rescuing' damsels in distress - just tha' usual stuff."

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, that's about it," Dodger grinned, then playfully whacked Oliver on the head, "Oh, an' I'm visitin' my little brother right now, so that's somethin'."

Oliver smiled, then snuggled against the scruffy mutt, "I'm really glad you're happy now, Dodge. When you were angry with the gang, you just weren't… you."

"I guess anger didn't really suit me, did it?" Dodger agreed with the ginger cat, "I know I was wrong. I don't like bein' angry an' I don't like bein' alone."

"Luckily for you, you're neither," Oliver reassured the mutt.

Dodger was amazed that Oliver somehow knew him better than he knew himself. Oliver always believed in the best of Dodger, even when Dodger didn't.

_Guess that's what a little brother is for_, Dodger thought with a smile. _Rita told me a while back that I've changed, an' she was right. But that change _is _for tha' better, an' it's all thanks ta' Oliver._

The little cat really had changed his life, and Dodger was happier for it.

"So, Dodge… did you really save a damsel in distress?" Oliver asked slyly.

"Sure did. But, man, she was so ungrateful! I'm tellin' ya', kid, girls are just too much trouble. Ya' better off without them," the mutt advised Oliver, "Oh, speakin' a girls, I just remembered that I'm supposed ta' meet this babe in front a' tha' Metropolitan!"

"Can't be late for your date, Dodger," Oliver laughed teasingly.

"Meh, I can always stand her up. She wasn't a very pretty beagle anyways," Dodger shrugged, then thought back on the matter, "…No, I think she was a mastiff… or maybe a retriever…"

"Don't be mean, Dodge. You better go," the cat chastised him.

"Alright, alright, but I'll be back here later," Dodger promised.

"I've kind of grown to expect you to just show up at random times," Oliver told him with a smile.

"That's my style," Dodger grinned, then pushed down the handles on the window, opened it, and leapt out onto the fire escape, "Check ya' later, kid."

He took off down the escape, jumped off onto the sidewalk, and strutted out onto the city. His city.

Walking down the city streets, Dodger decided his day could be better spent enjoying all the adventure and excitement of New York than with some girl. So, unfortunately for the random babe he had promised to spend the day with, she was officially being stood up. Who was she to him when he had New York City Heart?

He breathed in, smelling the fresh, clean air of the city. He paused a moment, quiet so he could hear the million sounds all around him that blended together like a song.

The streets of New York City were always alive - bustling crowds, sizzling street food, obnoxious drivers, the City that Never Sleeps had it all. And all of it, from the snob-hill uptown to the hard-rocking downtown, was his. His playground. His kingdom. His city. For he was, of course, the undeniable King of New York. The Artful Dodger.

Dodger jumped up on top of a car, riding freely through the city, feeling the tempo, the rhythm. The city had a beat, and once he hooked into it, he could do anything. And whenever he listened to the beat of the city, Dodger just had to sing to it.

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not do it all right_

_But I got street savoir faire!_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_Now I know I'm not alone_

_An' I got street savoir faire!_

_The rhythm of the city_

_And the tempo of the street!_

_The love of friends an' family_

_That's what makes my heart beat!_

_Why should I worry?_

_Tell me, why should I care?_

_Yeah, I know I cross that line_

_Oh, but I got street savoir faire!_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_Now I know I'm not alone_

_An' I got street savoir fare!_

_The rhythm of our lives_

_If we can toss our anger out_

_Brings us all closer together_

_Yeah, that's what it's all about!_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_With the help of the ones I love_

_Oh, I got street savoir faire!_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_Now I know I'm not alone_

_An' I got street savoir fare!_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_With the help of the ones I love_

_I got street!_

_Yeah, I got street!_

_I got street savoir faire!_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: And the story is finished. I know that ending song was pretty cheesy, but it's all I could come up with. I'm not a songwriter. Anyways, Dodger unknowingly gets to avenge his mother by beating up Duke, who, if you'll remember, is the father of his new brothers and sisters. Well, I hope you all enjoyed my first-ever story, and I'm absolutely honored that you read it! Thank you so much!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
